La suite 206
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Isabella Swan est une femme de ménage de 25 ans dans un grand hôtel de New York. Elle déteste son métier et déteste les riches. La perte d'un être chère la fait souffrir et cherche des réponses qu'elle ne trouvera qu'à l'arrivée d'un client dans l'hôtel. Grâce à lui elle trouvera tout ce qu'elle cherchait mais passera par des périodes difficiles et pleines de surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir...**

**Et bien voici une nouvelle fiction.**

**pour la correction je remercie SoSweetySoCrazy ****merci beaucoup et gros bisous**

**La fiction sera du début à la fin du point de vu de Bella.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**- Je te déteste…**

**- Mais non, ça va te faire du bien, tu as besoin de prendre soin de toi. Surtout avec notre boulot.**

**- Justement on bosse demain Alice. J'ai pas besoin de toutes ces crèmes sur mon visage, mes jambes et tout le corps d'ailleurs. Hey c'est quoi ça ?**

**- On appelle ça de la cire chérie. **

**- Non, non, non ! Jasper arrête ta femme, ne la laisse pas me faire du mal ! **

**- Désolé Bella c'est des histoires de filles auxquelles je ne comprends rien. **

**- Ouais cache-toi avec ton foutu journal ! Alice non ! Oh la vache c'est chaud ce machin ! **

**- Détends-toi Bella. J'y vais à trois… un… deux... trois !**

J'hurlais plus par surprise que par douleur. Alice avait décidé de ''s'occuper'' de moi, de prendre soin de moi et de faire de sa copine Bella une vraie fille pendant au moins quelques heures. J'avais accepté pour lui faire plaisir mais je n'aurais jamais dû être gentille avec Alice. Alors qu'elle finissait de m'épiler à la cire, jambes, aisselles et à mon grand désespoir maillot elle s'attaquait à la manucure.

**- Alice, tu es consciente que tout ce que tu fais ne sert à rien ? Demain soir tout sera fichu.**

**- Oui mais demain quand on arrivera au boulot tout le monde te dira que tu as des mains fabuleuses.**

**- Et je dirais à tout le monde que c'est grâce à toi.**

**- Exactement ! Allez tiens-toi tranquille, après le vernis des mains je ferai celui des pieds.**

**- Génial.**

**- Bella ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir. **

**- Pardon Alice. Je me tiens tranquille. **

**- Merci.**

**- Oh mais je t'en prie !**

**- Tu es chiante ! **

**- Tu m'adores. **

**- Laisse-toi faire.**

Je me laissais donc faire pour lui faire plaisir. Pendant qu'elle me torturait Jasper regardait tranquillement les infos, j'y jetais un œil, ça me passionnait plus que du vernis rouge ou bleu. Alice et Jasper étaient ensemble depuis 8 ans, soit depuis leurs 17 ans, à 18 ils étaient mariés. Moi j'avais eu quelques aventures mais jamais rien de vraiment sérieux. Voilà comment à 25 ans j'habitais chez ma meilleure amie et son mari. Nous nous connaissions depuis quasiment toujours Alice et moi et nous ne nous étions jamais quittées, la période la plus longue de dispute était une demi-journée. J'aimais beaucoup Jasper et Jasper m'aimait comme sa sœur, nous avions beaucoup de points communs et jamais nous n'étions gênés entre nous. Combien de fois je l'avais vu sous la douche avec ou sans Alice parce qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé la porte de la salle de bain ou inversement lui qui entre alors que moi je suis sous la douche. Bref ils étaient ma famille, on bossait même ensemble.

Après nos études nous avions décidé de nous lancer dans la grosse pomme. Nous avions quitté Forks, notre ville natale, pour venir à New York. Sauf que nous n'avions trouvé aucun boulot dans le secteur que nous avions étudié, donc pour vivre on avait tous les trois trouvés un job dans un hôtel de luxe. Jasper était serveur, il faisait le service en chambre et Alice et moi femmes de chambre, nous faisions même équipe toutes les deux. C'était pas le boulot le plus fabuleux du monde mais au moins nous étions ensemble et ça nous permettait de vivre. Alice était contente de ce boulot car nous avions l'occasion de croiser pas mal de célébrités et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Moi je m'en fichais de voir telle ou telle personne, tout ce que je sais c'est que stars ou pas stars, je nettoie leurs toilettes !

**- Il est beau hein ?**

**- Ouais la couleur est pas mal Alice…**

**- Bella je te parle pas de tes ongles mais du type à la télé. **

**- Ah… ouais passable.**

**- Tu m'étonnes que tu sois toujours célibataire !**

**- Quoi ? Ce type est quelconque. **

**- Mais c'est Edward Cullen… regarde-le deux secondes, tu changeras d'avis.**

**- Il a de beaux yeux, il n'a pas l'air ultra musclé, j'aime bien ses cheveux et son sourire ça va mais sinon rien.**

**- C'est déjà énorme !**

**- Il est acteur, tout est dans le maquillage, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête au réveil. Poches sous les yeux, cernes violettes à cause de la fatigue, haleine de chacal…**

**- C'est bon j'ai compris Bella. **

**- Pourquoi il passe à la télé ?**

**- Il va tourner un nouveau film. Mais tu t'en fiches ! Allez, on reprend tes ongles.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et Jasper riait doucement pendant qu'Alice se concentrait sur mes ongles de pieds.

**- Alice ? Pourquoi on fait ça déjà ?**

**- Parce que l'amour va arriver dans ta vie et qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu repousses le prétendant.**

**- Je savais pas que Mike allait faire sa demande.**

**- Jazz, chéri, si Mike demande Bella en mariage et qu'elle accepte je vais au couvent !**

**- Bella, refuse pour moi s'il te plaît.**

**- S'il le fait je vais moi aussi au couvent pour le fuir. Ne panique pas, Alice va rester avec toi. Bon dis m'en plus sur ce grand amour.**

**- Je ne sais rien sur la personne et la date exacte de votre rencontre mais j'ai le pressentiment que c'est pour très bientôt et qu'il sera le bon.**

**- J'espère qu'il est riche et que j'aurai plus à faire la boniche des riches !**

**- Bella…**

**- On vaut mieux que ça Alice !**

**- Oui mais on n'a rien d'autre, alors voit le bon côté, on bosse tous les trois ensemble, on n'est pas trop mal payés, on se fait un max de pourboires et on est à New York. Bella nous ne sommes pas à plaindre.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Je crois qu'en réalité c'est Jessica que je ne supporte plus.**

**- Personne ne la supporte avec sa voix de crécelle !**

**- Parfois j'ai l'impression de l'entendre le soir. '' Isabella. Il faut apporter des serviettes à la 312 !'' **

**- Ou alors '' Isabella ! Alice ! Allez plus vite au lieu de jacasser comme des oies !'' **

**- Tu sais qu'elle veut sortir avec Mike ? **

**- C'est pour ça qu'elle t'en veut ! **

**- Peut-être, je sais pas. En tout cas je l'ai surprise dans les toilettes de service, elle parlait à son reflet dans le miroir.**

**- Elle disait quoi ?**

**- Elle simulait une conversation avec ce cher Mike. Jazz, il parle d'elle pendant votre service ?**

**- Non ! Que de toi Bell's.**

**- La pauvre Jessica… tu la fais souffrir Bella.  
**

**- Moi je lui laisse et ça lui fait les pieds !**

**- Tu m'étonnes ! **

**- Vous râlez les filles mais pensez à Angela qui bosse avec elle toute la journée.**

**- Oui, c'est triste. Je l'aime bien Angela moi et toi Alice ?**

**- Oui elle est gentille, elle ne supporte pas Jessica mais elle a besoin de son boulot.**

**- Je comprends.**

**- Bon les filles je vais me coucher. À demain.**

**- Bonne nuit mon lapin. Je t'aime.**

**- Bonne nuit Jazz. **

Jasper nous embrassa avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Alice finissait avec moi et j'allais moi aussi me coucher, la journée de demain promettait d'être dure. Le sommeil se fit rapidement et je dormis sans faire de rêve. Quand le réveil sonna je grognais, j'avais pas envie d'y aller ! Pourtant Alice vint dans ma chambre pour me sortir du lit, elle m'enleva la couette et ouvrit les volets, je râlais mais dus me résigner à me lever.

Après mon petit déjeuner nous allions tous les trois à l'hôtel, après avoir passé nos badges et enfilé nos ravissantes tenues de travail nous allions chacun vers notre secteur de travail. Notre gouvernante, Jessica, et son assistante, Angela, nous distribuaient nos emplois du temps de la journée. Je grimaçais en regardant la feuille, Alice m'interrogeait du regard.

**- 16 chambres et 11 départs.**

**- Génial…**

**- Il faut qu'on prépare la suite 206.**

**- Ah oui ? Qui vient ?**

**- C'est pas marqué, sûrement un riche et pas connu.**

**- Oui. Bon aller c'est parti ma cocotte ! Dans la joie et la bonne humeur Bella ! **

**- Comme toujours Alice.**

Nous montions à notre étage et nous commencions le ménage des chambres. Jusqu'à la pause déjeuner rien à signaler. En remontant de notre repas nous croisions les deux occupantes de la chambre 613. Elles avaient toujours un look très spécial et n'étaient franchement pas aimables, mais bon, comme le client est roi nous nous devions de dire à leur passage :

**- Bonjour mesdemoiselles… Bonne journée à vous ! **

Évidemment aucune réponse aucun regard, non nous étions transparentes, juste des femmes de chambre. Enfin bref la vie continue. Alice les regardait partir avec dégoût…

**- Je sais Alice, elles sont mal polies…**

**- Non c'est pas ça mais regarde un peu comment elles sont habillées ?! Slim jaune, chaussures en espèce de peau de crocodile moches avec un T-shirt marron à pois blanc et une veste rose fluo. Non mais sérieux elles ont quoi dans la tête pour s'habiller comme ça ? Je serai aussi friquée qu'elles, je serai bien plus stylée !**

**- Sans être riche tu es mieux stylée que ces dindes fluo chérie.**

**- Oh je t'aime toi !**

**- Je t'aime aussi. Bon la minute sentiment est terminée maintenant on attaque la 206.**

**- Ouiiiii !**

Alice et son enthousiasme ! Le client avait quelques exigences, lit avec des draps blancs, du chocolat dans le frigo, différentes marques d'eau plate ou gazeuse, du soda, pas de fleurs et pas de parfum dans la chambre. Alice ne cessait de se demander qui occuperait cette chambre, moi ça m'était totalement égal. Nous mettions 1h pour mettre en place la suite, le client devait arriver dans la nuit et il allait rester 2 mois et demi ici. Il avait plutôt intérêt à être sympa sinon il allait vite devenir un boulet pour tout le monde.

À 16h, Alice et moi finissions notre service, Jasper ne rentrerait que vers 20h. Je m'arrêtais dans une librairie, j'avais besoin de me prendre quelques livres. Lire était la seule chose qui me détendait, Alice avait son budget vêtements moi j'avais mon budget livres. Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi je préférais prendre un bon livre plutôt qu'une belle robe, moi c'était l'inverse, les seuls livres qu'elle ouvrait, n'étaient d'ailleurs même pas des livres mais des magazines de mode ou people. Après mes achats je rentrais chez moi, j'avais besoin de me reposer. Je pris rapidement une douche et allais m'allonger sur le lit. Je dus m'endormir, d'un sommeil lourd car ce n'est que lorsque le réveil sonna que je repris conscience. Je me levais, dans le salon Alice et Jasper étaient déjà debout.

**- Coucou la marmotte ! **

**- Coucou… pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé pour le diner hier ?**

**- Alice a bien essayé mais tu ne bronchais pas. On t'a laissée dormir du coup.**

**- Merci. Je devais avoir sacrément besoin de sommeil.**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui beaucoup mieux ! Je me sens en forme et j'ai faim.**

**- Viens, Jasper a tout préparé. **

**- Merci Jasper dans ce cas.**

**- Mais de rien. **

Il souriait et je mangeais de bon cœur. Une fois prête, je repris avec mes deux compères la route du travail. Ma vie était d'une routine et d'un ennui affolant ! Comme tous les jours je mis mon uniforme et pris mon emploi du temps pourtant une chose inhabituelle se passa aujourd'hui. Jessica nous appela, ce n'était jamais très bon signe.

**- Isabella ? Alice ? Suivez-moi je vous prie.**

**- Oui Jessica…**

Mon amie et moi nous regardions avant de suivre notre gouvernante dans son bureau. Jasper, Mike et leur chef Eric ainsi qu'un autre serveur Tyler étaient déjà là. Angela aussi était présente, je commençais à paniquer légèrement, Jessica reprit la parole.

**- Bien si Eric et moi nous vous avons demandé de venir ici c'est pour parler de la suite 206. Isabella, Alice je suis très satisfaite de votre travail et je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance.**

**Jasper, Mike et Tyler, Eric vous a choisis pour les mêmes raisons. La personne que nous recevons exige la discrétion absolue. Même au sein de l'hôtel, vous serez les seuls à être à son service. Oui Isabella ?**

**- Et pendant nos jours de congés on doit faire comment ?**

**- Eric et Tyler feront le service en chambre si besoin. Angela et moi ferons le ménage.**

**- D'accord. Nous sommes donc à sa disposition ?**

**- Pendant vos heures de service oui. En ce moment il est dans sa chambre et nous allons le rejoindre pour vous présenter. **

**- On peut savoir qui est cette personne ?**

**- Oui Alice, il s'agit d'un acteur, il est le seul acteur du film à être logé chez nous. Son nom est Edward Cullen.**

**- Oh mon Dieu ! **

**- Alice du calme…**

**- Mais Bella c'est Edward Cullen ! **

**- Oui mais je pense pas qu'il va te vouloir à son service si tu es hystérique.**

**- Oui tu as raison pardon tout le monde.**

**- Dans ce cas allons le voir. Suivez-nous.**

Nous sortions donc du bureau pour aller rencontrer ce fameux Edward Cullen. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me sentais nerveuse, j'avais chaud, mon cœur battait la chamade, je l'entendais taper dans mes tempes. Je me fichais de ce garçon, alors pourquoi je me sentais comme ça ? Il serait comme toutes les autres célébrités que nous avions déjà reçues, arrogant, exigeant et radin ! À chaque fois nous étions traitées comme si nous étions transparentes et ils ne donnaient jamais aucun pourboire alors pourquoi lui changerait la règle ?

* * *

**Voilà.**

**dite moi ce que vous en pensez**

**j'ai un léger, j'ai un léger doute sur cette fiction...**

**quoi qu'il arrive je la posterais jusqu'au bout.**

**biz et à bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir.**

**voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

**merci à vous de me lire, j'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaires.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nous étions devant la porte de la suite 206, Jessica frappa doucement et quasiment aussitôt on nous ouvrit. Un super colosse se tenait devant nous, ce n'était pas Edward Cullen, vu la taille et la musculation de l'homme qui était en face de nous je pariais sur le garde du corps. Jessica semblait l'avoir déjà vu car ils se saluèrent poliment et Hulk s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer. Heureusement que Jasper était là pour contrôler Alice sinon elle allait exploser d'hystérie.

Le fameux Edward Cullen était assis face à une blonde sublime avec des jambes qui devaient m'arriver aux épaules, ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, elle avait l'air d'être à la fois dure mais aussi douce, bizarre… J'ignorais qui elle était mais elle imposait le respect et je pense qu'il fallait mieux être de son côté que face à elle. Edward lui était en train de lire, sûrement un scénario, quand nous arrivions il laissa tout sur la table devant lui et se leva. Jessica alla lui serrer la main et se tourna vers nous.

**- Monsieur Cullen, je vous présente le personnel que j'ai choisi pour votre service. J'ai pleinement confiance en elles et mon collègue également envers ses serveurs. **

**- Je vous en remercie. J'aimerais vraiment être tranquille bien qu'on soit à New York. **

**- Vous avez raison. Voici donc Alice et Isabella, elles feront le ménage de votre chambre et s'il vous manque la moindre chose c'est à ****elles**** qu'il faut s'adresser. Si elles sont en repos alors Angela et moi-même seront disponibles. **

**- Ravi de vous connaître et merci par avance de ce que vous ferez**.

Alice sortit une sorte de couinement et je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes. Edward me regardait et je croisais son regard, je me sentis rougir et il me fit un sourire en coin. Je ne baissais pas les yeux et ce fut lui qui détourna le regard car Jessica présenta Jasper et les autres. Je regardais autour de moi, beaucoup de valises, pas d'animaux ouf je déteste enlever les poils des moquettes, en plus je suis allergique.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de papiers sur la table basse, un gros manuscrit et un ordinateur était branché. Je croisais le regard d'Hulk, bizarrement il me souriait, quand il souriait il avait le visage d'un enfant, je lui retournais son sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur Edward qui parlait.

**- Je vous présente Emmett, mon garde du corps et Rosalie mon assistante et conseillère, elle est un peu tout pour moi. Vous serez sûrement amenés à les voir souvent dans les parages. **

**- ****Enchantée****, mademoiselle Rosalie puis-je me permettre de complimenter vos chaussures ? Elles sont absolument magnifiques ! **

Décidément Alice avait du mal à se tenir ! Alors que je croyais que Rosalie allait lui faire une remarque du genre '' En quoi ça vous regarde ?'' Elle fit un sourire éclatant, son regard était plein de fierté et elle lui répondit avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

**- Oh oui vous trouvez ? Merci beaucoup, elles m'ont coûté les yeux de la tête mais j'en suis très fière c'est vrai. Vous avez bon goût.**

**- Je suis passionnée par la mode.**

**- Je le constate. Vous c'est Alice c'est ça ?**

**- Oui et si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour aller faire du shopping, je suis bénévole. Ma meilleure amie est de mauvaise compagnie pour ça.  
**

**- J'y réfléchirais sérieusement, mon mari est pareil que votre amie et faire les boutiques seule devient vite…**

**- Déprimant je sais. **

**- Tout à fait ! **

**- Hum… Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme notre visite, vous avez du travail mesdemoiselles, ainsi que vous aussi messieurs je présume.**

Dès que Jessica ne se sentait plus le centre d'intérêt elle coupait court aux conversations et nous remettait au boulot. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, il souriait toujours. En vrai il n'était pas trop mal… _oh arrête, deviens pas comme Alice, Bella !_ J'étais la dernière à sortir de la suite, c'est Emmett qui nous raccompagnait, Edward et Rosalie nous avaient salués avant de se remettre au travail. J'allais trébucher quand Emmett me rattrapa avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aperçoive.

**- Merci.**

**- Y'a pas de quoi. À bientôt Bella.**

**- Oui… Attendez comment vous m'avez appelée ?**

**- Heu… Bella pourquoi ?**

**- Comment vous savez qu'on m'appelle comme ça ? **

**- Je sais pas, c'était… instinctif. Pardon.**

**- Non mais c'est étrange que vous ayez trouvé le bon surnom, ça faisait naturel.**

**- Je jure que je ne vous ai pas espionnée, ni fait faire d'enquête sur vous.**

**- Je vous crois. Je dois y aller j'ai du travail, à bientôt.**

**- Oui.**

Je lui souriais et allais me mettre au travail. Toute la journée je me demandais comment Emmett avait pu viser aussi juste, ce garçon me faisait un drôle d'effet. Pas dans le sens où il m'attirait physiquement, il n'était pas du tout mon style. Je perdais sûrement la tête.

Nous terminions sans revoir, ni Emmett ni les autres. Je décidais de cuisiner pour me changer les idées, ça marchait plutôt bien, la soirée était bonne également. J'allais me coucher détendue et m'endormis rapidement.

_**- T'en fais pas Bella… on va pas nous séparer…**_

_**- J'ai peur moi…**_

_**- Je suis là petite sœur, on va rester ensemble !**_

_**- Veux pas y aller !**_

_**- Je t'aime Bella.**_

_**- Moi aussi.**_

_On s'approcha de moi, j'étais dans les bras de mon grand frère, je ne voyais pas son visage. Une dame vint me prendre et m'arracha des bras de mon frère, un homme le tenait pour l'empêcher de me suivre._

_**- Bella ! Non laissez-moi avec elle ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Bella !**_

_**- Lâchez-moi ! Non je veux pas ! Au secours non ! Viens avec moi, j'ai peur ! Non !**_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais chaud, je transpirais et j'avais soif. Je n'avais pas fait ce rêve depuis des années. Enfin ce cauchemar plutôt. Quand j'avais 4 ans on m'avait séparée de mon frère, j'étais née à Forks mais mes parents étaient morts quand j'étais bébé. Comme nous n'avions aucune autre famille nous avions été placés en foyer et à 4 ans mes parents adoptifs étaient venus me chercher.

Mon frère n'avait pas été pris et on nous avait séparés. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui, Charlie et Renée avaient tout fait pour me faire croire que j'étais fille unique. Pourtant j'avais eu ces cauchemars et ils m'avaient tout expliqué. J'avais essayé de rechercher mon frère mais aucune trace de lui, j'avais dû abandonner. Depuis que j'étais à New York je n'avais plus rêvé de cette séparation. Je ne savais même pas son nom, ni ne me rappelais de son visage.

Je regardais l'heure, 4h… Je me levai, pris une douche et allai dans le salon pour boire. J'essayai de me rendormir mais impossible d'y arriver. Je pris donc un livre pour essayer de me changer les idées, mais même mon auteur favori n'arrivait pas à me distraire. Du coup aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

T-shirt, short, tennis et c'est parti pour aller courir. Il allait être 5h c'était bon, je me dirigeais vers Central Park à pieds et ensuite me mis à courir. Cette technique fonctionnait et mon esprit se vidait pour se concentrer sur ma course. Je ne croisais pas grand monde sur ma route, le parc était calme à cette heure-là.

Pourtant un homme arriva face à moi, il écoutait sa musique et me donna un coup lorsque l'on se croisait. Je n'étais pas très adroite et ce coup d'épaule me déstabilisa et je tombais en me rattrapant avec mes paumes de main. Je sentais quelqu'un venir m'aider, la personne devait courir derrière moi car je n'avais vu personne.

**- Surtout ne t'arrête pas connard ! Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?**

**- Oui je… oh monsieur Cullen !**

**- Isabella ! Je me doutais bien que c'était vous mais je n'osais pas vous déranger dans votre course. Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, quelques égratignures. Ça va juste piquer au travail…**

**- Vous saignez, il faut désinfecter tout ça.**

**- Du sang ?**

**- Isabella ? Vous êtes toute pâle.**

**- Je…**

Je savais que je ne devais pas regarder, pourtant je le fis et évidemment je tournais de l'œil et ce fut le noir total, comme toujours après avoir vu du sang. J'ignore où nous étions quand je me réveillais mais je me sentais bien et au chaud. Je sentais quelque chose sur mon front, c'était humide, des chuchotements me dérangeaient alors je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux. Assis à côté de moi il y avait Edward Cullen qui maintenait un linge mouillé sur mon front.

**- Isabella vous allez bien ?**

**- Je suis où ?**

**- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Je courais, je suis tombée… du sang.**

**- Vous êtes tombée dans les pommes. **

**- Oh, ça arrive tout le temps quand je vois du sang. Je peux savoir l'heure ?**

**- 8h. **

**- Han, il faut que j'y aille ! J'embauche dans 1h ! Je dois prendre une douche et me changer. **

**- Vous pouvez le faire ici. **

**- Non, mais j'ai que ma tenue de travail ici. **

**- Appelez votre amie pour qu'elle ramène des vêtements de rechange pour ce soir. **

**- Je ne peux pas accepter.**

**- J'insiste.**

**- Monsieur Cullen je ne sais pas. **

**- C'est un ordre, vous êtes à mes ordres donc vous n'avez pas le choix. **

Pour qui il se prend lui ? Je rêve ou quoi ? D'un autres côté prendre une douche ici m'éviterait de courir jusqu'à chez moi et revenir, toujours en courant ici et le tout sans être en retard. Sauf que si j'acceptais mon orgueil en prendrait un coup et il remporterait la manche.

_Non mais de quoi tu parles Bella ? C'est pas un jeu ? Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ! Vs au plus simple._ Je relevais les yeux vers lui, il me regardait puis releva ses sourcils du genre '' Tu te décides oui ou non ?'' C'est juste une douche ! Bon aller…

**- Je me dépêche alors. Merci pour tout.**

**- De rien. **

Il m'aida à me lever et j'allais prendre une douche. C'est la première fois que j'en prenais une ici, je ne faisais que les nettoyer. Hélas je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder et pris une très, très rapide douche. Une fois prête je sortais timidement.

**- Déjà prête ? Vous aviez une heure !**

**- Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vous remercie une fois de plus.**

**- Vous courez souvent ? Vous ne faites pas un métier assez physique ?**

**- Je cours quand j'en ai besoin… c'est très rare, ça me vide l'esprit. Et vous ?**

**- J'essaye de le faire le plus souvent possible mais j'ai souvent la flemme, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

**- Je pense pouvoir comprendre.**

**- Qu'avez-vous à oublier ?**

Il a besoin d'une amie ou quoi ? Ma vie ne le regarde pas, c'est pas parce qu'il a 100 fois mon compte en banque qu'il faut qu'il se croit tout permis. En tout cas il ne m'achètera pas, je regrettais soudain d'avoir accepté la douche.

**- Avec tout mon respect je pense que nous ne sommes pas censés parler si librement. Je ne suis qu'une femme de ménage.**

**- Oui mais vous êtes aussi une personne qui a le droit de parler. **

**- Vous êtes le premier à me dire ça. Je dois quand même y aller.**

**- Comme vous voudrez. J'espère que la prochaine fois vous aurez plus de temps pour moi.**

**- Je ne sais pas. Bonne journée monsieur Cullen.**

**- Faites attention à vous Isabella.**

**- Merci monsieur.**

Je sortais de la chambre un peu troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'appelais Alice pour lui demander des vêtements et mon sac. Toute la journée Alice me posa des questions sur ce qu'il avait dit exactement et elle pensait que j'avais ma chance avec lui. Sauf que je m'en fichais et qu'un type comme lui n'avait sûrement rien à faire d'une pauvre femme de chambre comme moi.

Après le travail Alice avait un rendez-vous, je décidais d'aller boire quelque chose au café d'en face, il faisait bon dehors, normal pour un mois de juin. Je m'installais sur la terrasse pour profiter un peu du soleil. Je commandais ma boisson et fus rejointe par Edward, il avait une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, je ne l'avais pas reconnu.

**- Je peux m'inviter ?**

**- Heu oui. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu.**

**- C'est la tenue de base. Alors vous avez du temps libre maintenant ?**

**- Vous êtes borné ! **

**- Vous n'avez pas idée. En réalité, j'aime connaître les personnes qui travaillent pour moi. C'est plus sympa et l'ambiance est meilleure. Comment vont vos mains et vos genoux ?**

**- Bien, je survivrai. Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?**

**- Non, ni demain. **

**- Quelle chance ! J'ai horreur de mon job ! **

**- Changez alors. Vous voulez faire quoi ?**

**- J'ai les diplômes pour être journaliste.**

**- Je n'aime pas les journalistes.**

**- Alors nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre.  
**

**- Disons alors que ça dépend du journaliste et de son domaine.**

**- Moi je serai plus critique littéraire que journaliste people. Sans vous offenser, je m'en fiche de la vie des stars. **

**- Ha oui ? **

**- Oui, vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est votre vie, moi ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir avec qui vous ou vos copains stars couchez.**

**- Je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre finalement.**

**- Si vous le dites.**

**- Vous arrêtez le travail quand demain ?**

**- 16h pourquoi ?**

**- Venez boire un verre dans ma chambre on sera plus tranquilles pour parler.**

**- Nous le sommes là non ?**

**- Pas pour longtemps ! **

En effet une bande de filles venait vers nous pour lui demander des autographes et des photos. Je décidais de m'éclipser, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver sur le net ou dans les journaux à scandales. J'allais payer ma consommation et fis un signe de la tête à Edward avant de prendre le chemin de chez moi. Je rêve où je venais de copiner avec Edward Cullen ? Il est sympa mais pour moi ça s'arrête là.

J'avais pas envie de m'embarquer dans quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas contrôler, enfin c'est surtout le seul prétexte que j'ai trouvé pour éviter Edward Cullen. Le lendemain à la fin de mon service je n'allais pas boire un verre dans sa chambre, nous n'étions pas du même monde et je n'en avais pas envie.

Un peu honteuse quand même de lui avoir posé un lapin j'usais de beaucoup de ruse pour ne pas le voir, et Alice n'était que trop contente de s'occuper seule de la chambre de l'acteur, elle avait bien vu que j'évitais la 206 mais elle considérait ça comme de l'indifférence pour le personnage et non de la fuite volontaire.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà.**

**alors la rencontre ?**

**bisous et à bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir.**

**voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à toute**

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis qu'Edward Cullen m'avait rejointe au café. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis et heureusement. Aujourd'hui il devait travailler, Alice l'avait entendu parler au téléphone. La voie serait donc libre pour moi pour faire la chambre et je n'aurais pas à laisser Alice toute seule.

Je poussais mon chariot vers la suite 206, je pensais à ce frère que je ne retrouvais pas, je n'avais pas rêvé de lui depuis la dernière fois, cette histoire me perturbait. Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes idées noires et frappais à la porte, Alice devait arriver, elle aidait Jessica à porter des affaires pour une cliente.

Comme je m'y attendais personne ne répondit et je passais mon pass pour entrer dans la chambre. Je commençais par aérer la chambre en ouvrant toutes les fenêtres puis m'attaquais à vider les poubelles. Edward était quelqu'un de propre et d'ordonné, ça facilitait la tâche, surtout dans une suite grande comme celle-ci. Je regardais si les draps étaient propres ou non quand j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

**- Bah enfin, elle t'a encore kidnappée Jessica ? Vous avez fait quoi pour que ce soit si long ? **

**- J'en sais rien, je ne connais pas de Jessica. Ah si votre patronne mais je ne l'ai pas vue.**

Je sursautais, ce n'était pas Alice comme je le croyais mais Edward. Ce n'était pas la porte de la chambre que j'avais entendue mais celle de la salle de bain. Edward était torse nu et sortait visiblement de la douche. Je n'avais pas été dans cette pièce encore et n'avais rien entendu. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la plastique de son torse bien dessiné et imberbe avant de détourner le regard rouge de honte, je cherchais un moyen quelconque de sortir de là.

**- J'ignorais que vous étiez là, j'ai frappé et n'ai pas obtenu de réponse. Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais. **

**- Je rêve ou vous me fuyez ?**

**- Non ! **

**- Alors pourquoi Alice m'invente des excuses bidons sur votre absence ?**

**- Elles ne sont pas bidons.**

**- Alors comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous chez le gynéco ? Trois fois en une semaine c'est un record !**

**- Elle a dit ça ?**

**- Oui. Alors ?**

**- Vous me voulez quoi ? Pourquoi vous voulez absolument passer du temps avec moi ?**

**- Parce que je vous apprécie. Je n'ai rien de malsain. **

**- Je le sais, vous avez l'air plutôt sympa mais là j'ai du travail.**

**- Alors après.**

**- Je… ok mais juste cette fois et je vous trouve sympa mais curieux. Je vais vous laisser quand même pour le moment, je reviendrai quand vous aurez mis un t-shirt et un pantalon. Bonne journée Monsieur Cullen. **

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je sortais de la chambre presque en courant. J'aimais bien Edward mais il me faisait peur, il y avait quelque chose qui m'angoissais quand j'étais avec lui, j'ignore si c'était de la peur ou de l'attirance mais une chose est sûre il m'impressionnait. Je sursautais, une nouvelle fois, en poussant un cri quand Alice tapota mon épaule.

**- Hey ça va Bella ?**

**- Oui, tu m'as fait peur c'est tout. **

**- Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure.**

**- Pardon j'étais ailleurs. **

**- Oui je vois ça. On s'y remet ?**

**- Ouais on y va. **

Elle me lança un regard perplexe mais j'allais me remettre au travail sans lui laisser le temps de rien. À 16h, j'allais me changer, j'hésitais à aller voir Edward, je pensais sérieusement à me défiler une nouvelle fois. C'était décidé je rentrais chez moi, Alice remontait la fermeture Eclair de ma robe, j'enfilais mes talons et lâchais mes cheveux.

Je me sentais mieux que dans ma tenue moche de travail bleue rayé blanc. Je sortais avec Alice de l'hôtel et nous attendions Jasper, pour une fois il sortait en même temps que nous du service. Hélas pour moi je n'avais pas prévu Mike, Jasper me souriait en guise d'excuse.

**- Mike s'est dit qu'on pourrait aller boire un coup en face.**

**- J'ai pas de quoi payer, j'ai pas de liquide.**

**- C'est pas grave je te l'offre Bella. Tu es très belle dis donc. **

**- Merci…**

Résignée je suivais le groupe au café d'en face. Mike me parlait mais je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, plus lourd que lui en sous-entendus on ne pouvait pas ! Alors que je levais les yeux au ciel après une nouvelle remarque mon œil fut attiré sur la terrasse d'une chambre de l'hôtel. Edward avait les yeux rivés vers moi, les mains appuyées sur la rambarde. Il avait l'air déçu et furieux.

Sans réfléchir je me levais, Alice me demanda ce que j'avais et je répondais juste que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans mon casier. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage et c'est sans vraiment de grande surprise que je vis Edward qui m'attendait. Il me fit entrer dans sa chambre puis me montra un siège dans le salon.

**- Si vous ne m'aviez pas vu, vous vous seriez défilée ?**

**- Oui, mais j'en avais assez des propositions malsaines de Mike, donc je suis venue.**

**- Je suis content que vous soyez remontée, même si c'est juste pour fuir une situation déplaisante.**

**- Vous êtes fâché ?**

**- Non, vous êtes là. C'est le principal pour moi. Je vous sers quoi ?**

**- Heu… un soda seulement merci.**

**- Tenez… vous m'intriguez Isabella.**

**- Bella s'il vous plaît, je déteste Isabella et pourquoi ?**

**- Alors appelez-moi Edward et plus monsieur Cullen, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 50 ans ! J'ignore pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Vous me fascinez, m'attirez…**

**- Vous êtes bien le seul ! Je dois dire que vous m'intriguez vous aussi. Je peux vous poser une question Edward ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi vous avez des exigences quand vous venez à l'hôtel ? Vous ou un autre…**

**- Ha ! Les draps blancs, pas de parfum et le grand écran c'est parce que ça me rappelle chez moi, je me sens moins étranger à l'endroit. Le reste c'est Rosalie qui a pris pour elle, elle s'est fait plaisir. **

**- Votre femme ?**

**- Rose ? Ho non ! Elle est mariée à Emmett. Je suis célibataire si vous voulez tout savoir. Et vous ?**

**- Passons ce sujet. Vous n'avez pas peur que j'aille balancer des infos sur vous ?**

**- Vous n'êtes pas le genre. Vous fréquentez Mike ? Ou Jasper ?**

**- Jasper est marié avec Alice. Mike est un boulet insupportable qui pense avoir ses chances, sauf que je préfère devenir bonne sœur que d'être avec lui. **

**- Le pauvre je suis désolé pour lui. **

**- Vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment. **

**- Non c'est vrai. Je l'ai vu vous regarder, ce n'est pas un regard amoureux.**

**- Il veut juste me mettre dans son lit. C'est le regard malsain que vous voyez ?**

**- Oui. Résistez à Mike, Bella !**

Je souriais et petit à petit je me détendis, Edward était quelqu'un de très intéressant, il était intelligent, cultivé, ouvert à toutes discussions et il me faisait rire. Au bout d'un moment mon téléphone sonna, c'était Alice, je m'excusais pour aller répondre, elle s'inquiétait, il était presque 20h. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, je raccrochais et retournais prendre mes affaires.

**- Il est tard, je dois rentrer, j'ai pas vu l'heure. Merci Edward j'ai passé un bon moment.**

**- Restez manger si vous voulez.**

**- Non, je devrais expliquer à Alice et Jasper où j'étais sinon. Je préfère garder cet après-midi pour moi.**

**- Comme vous voulez, je ne dirai rien. Dès demain j'irai acheter le livre dont vous m'avez vanté les mérites.**

**- Je vous le prête si vous voulez.**

**- Venez plutôt avec moi dans une librairie pour me guider. Demain je ne travaille pas mais quand vous aurez fini votre service…**

**- Je suis en repos demain.**

**- Alors demain disons 10h et je vous invite à déjeuner. Dites oui s'il vous plaît.**

**- D'accord merci. Bonne soirée Edward.**

**- Merci, à vous aussi Bella.**

Je souriais et sortais de la suite, je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi, Alice m'attendait de pied ferme, je lui sortis un mensonge mais elle comprit que c'était du pipeau… je lui dis donc toute la vérité.

**- Tu lui plais Bella ! **

**- Mais non ! Il se sent tout seul et je suis celle sur qui c'est tombé. **

**- Non, non, non ! Tu lui plais ! Ho Bella un acteur, chérie tu te rends compte ! Il est super beau en plus ! **

**- Intelligent, cultivé et drôle aussi ! **

**- Tu l'aimes bien ?**

**- Il est gentil. Alice même s'il me plaît ça marchera pas. Je meurs de faim on y va ?**

**- On en reparlera. Heu demain par contre j'ai un rendez-vous, on se verra pas beaucoup.**

**- J'ai prévu d'aller m'acheter des livres et de me balader, il annonce beau temps. **

**- D'accord, j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment avec Edward !**

**- Alice ! **

**- Quoi, ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai.**

**- Ok, j'avoue oui je passe ma journée avec lui mais, c'est juste pour des livres. Tu m'agaces.**

**- Je le savais ! Aller on va manger.**

**- Pas un mot à Jasper. **

**- Compte pas sur moi pour ça, c'est même déjà fait.**

**- Ce que tu es pénible !**

J'allais dans la cuisine, Jasper me regardait en souriant.

**- Tu as fait souffrir un homme Bella, c'est mal !**

**- Qui ça Jasper ?**

**- Mike, Bella ! Tu as oublié qu'on était censés prendre un verre tous ensemble, avant que tu décides de partir ?**

**- Tu tiens à ce que je sois avec lui ou quoi ?**

**- Non, j'aime juste t'embêter, tu sais bien que c'est mon passe temps favori. Alors tu es allée voir Edward Cullen ? **

**- Et dire que je voulais garder ça pour moi. **

**- Tu vis avec Alice, elle devine tout, tu peux rien garder pour toi. Je suis même au courant des jours où tu as tes règles avec Alice pour femme.**

**- Je suis désespérée.**

**- Mais on t'aime Bella.**

**- Moi aussi. **

Je souriais et mangeais en changeant de sujet. Après le dîner j'allais me coucher, je voulais échapper aux regards pleins de sous-entendus. Je lus pendant un petit moment avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Vers 2h je me réveillais après un rêve étrange, j'étais perturbée et me levai pour aller dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper.

-**Alice ? Alice réveille-toi… Il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Hum… viens.**

**- Jasper, pousse toi s'il te plaît. **

**- Vous êtes chiante merde !**

Je me fis une place entre le couple dans leur lit. Après m'être installée face à Alice dans les draps je posais mon front contre le sien.

**- Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler mais ça deviens trop grave !**

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui. Je viens de rêver de lui ! **

**- Raconte-moi !**

**- J'étais dans sa chambre il me faisait l'amour…**

**- Pardon ? Raconte ! Comment ?**

**- Tu vois la table du salon ? Bah j'avais les mains appuyées dessus et il était dernière moi. Ça avait l'air fabuleux… Alice, je crois qu'il me plaît vraiment et que j'ai envie de lui.**

**- Je le savais ! Bella, je voulais rien dire tout à l'heure mais… je t'avais dit que tu allais bientôt connaître l'amour…**

**- Mais c'est Edward Cullen. **

**- Et alors ? Si vous êtes ensemble et qu'il te demande de le suivre tu quittes quoi ici ? Un boulot que tu n'aimes pas ?**

**- Et toi et Jasper ?**

**- Bella, un jour tu vas devoir vivre ta vie pour toi. Je t'aime et c'est pas parce qu'on sera pas ensemble toute la journée que je vais t'oublier. Vis pour toi chérie…**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Tu vas faire quoi avec Edward ?**

**- Passer la journée avec lui demain.**

**- Mets le paquet Bella ! Essaye de savoir ce qu'il en pense et demain soir dis-moi tout dans le détail. **

**- D'accord. Je peux rester avec vous ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Hein Jasper ?**

**- J'ai le choix ? **

**- Merci Jasper ! Bonne nuit Alice. **

**- Bonne nuit Bella.**

Je me sentais bien, Edward ne me faisait plus peur, je savais ce que je voulais. La seule chose qui m'effrayait c'est de m'être trompée sur ce qu'il pensait lui, je me faisais peut-être des idées, il se moquait peut-être de moi, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et rien d'autre. Et puis pourquoi moi ? Il avait de sublimes filles à ses pieds, alors qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de moi ?

D'un autre côté, il cherchait tout le temps à me voir et réclamait du temps avec moi, ça ne pouvait pas être par hasard. J'espérais beaucoup de la journée de demain, même si il y avait le risque qu'il soit reconnu. Je savais parfaitement dans quelle librairie je l'emmènerais pour être tranquille. Pour le moment j'essayais d'oublier tout ça pour me consacrer au reste de ma nuit, il manquerait plus que j'ai des cernes pour mon rendez-vous.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**Alors Bella reconnais son attirance mais est-ce que ça va être si simple ?**

**a votre avis le rendez-vous sera comment ?**

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, tout le monde.**

**J'espère que noel c'est bien passé.**

**En tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec le rendez vous... ou pas...^^**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'étais à l'heure, j'attendais Edward en bas de l'hôtel. Je voyais l'heure tourner et toujours personne, je commençais à être en colère et déçue. Enfin je l'apercevais, mais il n'était pas seul, une blonde l'accompagnait. Ce n'était pas Rosalie, la tête de cette fille me disait vaguement quelque chose, sûrement une actrice.

Je les regardais, elle tenait Edward par la taille, complètement collée à lui et il n'avait pas l'air de la repousser. Elle était magnifique et j'avais l'impression de m'être faite avoir. J'étais obligée de passer devant pour repartir vers chez moi, je soufflais pour me donner du courage et marchais rapidement, avec un peu de chance il ne me verrait pas.

Hélas en passant devant eux, je sentis une main retenir mon bras, c'était celle d'Edward. Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de regarder sa petite amie. Il fronça les sourcils avant de me lâcher, pensant que j'allais rester plantée là à l'attendre. Malheureusement pour lui je repris ma route, je sentais son regard sur moi mais mis toute la force que j'avais en moi pour ne pas me retourner.

Je continuais à marcher sans but précis et me retrouvais à manger un sandwich sur un banc dans Central Park. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu être si bête ? Je secouais la tête, il valait mieux être déçue maintenant qu'une fois vraiment attachée à la personne.

J'allais quand même m'acheter des livres, il n'y avait que ça qui me réconfortait. En rentrant Alice me questionna, je lui expliquais mais ne m'attardais pas sur le sujet, j'étais trop vexée pour en parler. Alice respectait mon choix et me laissait tranquille une première. J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mis ma musique à fond dans mes écouteurs et essayais de me détendre.

Demain j'avais le boulot, ça m'occuperait mais je risquais de le croiser dans le fond je m'en moquais, j'étais au-dessus de ça. Je finis pas m'endormir et ne rêvais de rien cette nuit. Alice venait me réveiller le lendemain et c'est dans le silence que nous commencions la journée. Arrivées à l'hôtel nous nous mettions à nettoyer nos chambres et inévitablement nous nous retrouvions devant la 206.

Alice me regardait en anxieuse et pour lui prouver que je n'avais pas peur je frappais et entrée après avoir attendu une réponse qui ne venait pas. J'étais d'un côté soulagée, en revanche je fus horrifiée de voir dans le salon Edward et la blonde d'hier en plein milieu du salon à s'embrasser.

C'est lui qui nous vit en premier et s'écarta immédiatement de la fille, il avait l'air gêné et désolé, il cherchait à rencontrer mon regard chose que je ne fis pas. La blonde nous regardait avec un air méchant et prit la parole.

**- Non mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend à ses deux idiotes de débarquer comme ça dans la chambre ? Allez, dégagez, on n'a pas besoin de vous !**

C'est Alice qui parla, j'étais trop concentrée à éviter le regard d'Edward et à contenir ma colère.

**- Nous avons frappé et obtenu aucune réponse.**

**- Nous étions occupés, on vous sonnera quand on aura besoin de faire nettoyer les toilettes !**

**- Notre service se termine à 16h, après il sera impossible de faire le ménage dans la chambre. Bonne journée à vous.**

**- C'est ça, c'est ça, allez au revoir. **

**- Viens Bella…**

Alice prit ma main et nous sortions de la chambre, je n'avais pas craqué, ce n'est que lorsqu'Alice essuyait mes joues avec ses mains que je m'apercevais que quelques larmes avaient roulé. Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? Alice m'entraîna dans notre salle de repos, à cette heure-là il n'y avait personne.

**- Pourquoi je pleure moi ?**

**- Parce que tu es déçue.**

**- Mais il n'y avait rien entre nous. Juste quelques mots et une après-midi ensemble. **

**- Bella, tu as rêvé de lui et tu couchais avec. **

**- C'est qu'un rêve. À quoi je m'attendais hein ? Tout ça me monte à la tête, c'est complètement idiot. **

**- Non, ça n'est pas idiot. C'est une déception, j'y ai cru moi aussi. Je suis désolée de t'y avoir poussée.**

**- C'est rien, ça passera. Il m'avait dit qu'il était célibataire…**

**- Il t'a menti on dirait. **

**- Oui. En tout cas sa petite amie est une idiote ! **

**- Grave ! Tu as vu comment elle nous a parlé ! Comme si on était des moins que rien. **

**- Elle se prend pour qui ? On vous sonnera… je suis pas son chien !**

**- Comme quoi il n'est pas si bien que ça lui.**

**- Il a mauvais goût ! Je vaux mieux que ça !**

**- C'est une évidence ! **

Je me mis à rire suivie d'Alice mais nous nous arrêtions quand Jessica entra dans la salle.

**- Isabella, la 206 demande à ce que la chambre soit faite.**

**- On y va Jessica. **

**- Non Alice restez avec moi, j'ai du temps pour qu'on voit vos jours de vacances.**

**- J'y vais Alice, ne t'en fais pas. Je vaux mieux que ça ! **

**- Tu es sûre ? **

**- Oui, je vais pas me laisser abattre par une blonde siliconée avec des rajouts.**

**- Vas-y Bella ! Montre-leur ! **

**- Oui.**

Je souriais et laissais Alice et Jessica. Normalement Alice et Jasper devaient partir en vacances et il fallait trouver des dates en commun, il était prévu que les miennes soient après les leurs. Je remontais à l'étage de la suite et frappais à la porte. Edward m'ouvrit, je crois qu'il était seul.

**- Bonjour Bella.**

**- Bonjour monsieur Cullen, ma gouvernante m'a dit que vous souhaitiez que votre chambre soit faite. **

**- Entrez. **Je m'exécutais et il referma la porte derrière moi et je commençais mon travail. **Bella arrêtez-vous s'il vous plaît.**

**- Je dois finir avant 16h.**

**- Je me moque du ménage de la chambre aujourd'hui. Bella, venez vous asseoir.**

**- Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai pas le temps.**

**- Je m'excuse pour hier, je pensais rentrer avant notre rendez-vous et puis Tanya a voulu venir avec moi… je vous aurai bien appelé mais je n'avais aucun moyen de vous joindre. Bella je suis désolé, j'attendais beaucoup de cette journée. J'allais vous dire de m'attendre encore un peu avant que vous vous sauviez.**

**- Vous êtes visiblement un homme occupé.**

**- Laissez-moi une deuxième chance.**

**- Non. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que je n'ai rien à faire avec vous. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, vous avez votre vie, votre petite amie, vos habitudes de star… et moi, comme l'a si bien dit votre adorable fiancée, on me sonne pour nettoyer les toilettes ! **

**- Tanya ma fiancée ? Alors là jamais.**

**- Alors vous embrassez vos amis sur la bouche vous ?**

**- Elle est ma partenaire dans le film Bella. Nous répétions je vous le jure. Je suis acteur.**

**- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.**

**- Vous êtes jalouse ? **

**- Bien sûr que non.**

**- Vous êtes mauvaise actrice Bella et arrêtez de pleurer.**

Hé merde ! J'essuyais mes joues d'un revers de la main fâchée contre moi-même de m'être trahie de cette manière. Edward s'approcha de moi, le visage paisible.

**- Demain après votre travail venez avec moi, laissez-moi me rattraper. **

**- Je suis occupée, demain comme tous les autres jours. Voici du linge propre, comme vous ne souhaitez pas que la chambre soit faite, je fais le minimum pour ne pas vous déranger. Bonne soirée monsieur Cullen !**

**- Bella, reste s'il te plaît. **

- **Je ne suis pas votre amie monsieur, je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyer. **

Je me dirigeais vers la porte les larmes roulaient sur mes joues malgré ma volonté de fer pour ne pas craquer, tant pis, il ne me voyait pas mais en sortant je me cognais dans quelqu'un. C'était Emmett, le garde du corps.

**- Ho pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu, ni entendu.**

**- C'est pas grave, ça va ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?**

**- Oui, rien de cassé. Et j'ai un truc dans l'œil mais ça ira.**

**- J'en suis heureux. Vous partiez ?**

**- Oui j'ai fini mes heures de la journée. À bientôt peut-être.**

**- Oui, bonne soirée.**

J'allais ranger mon chariot et le remplir pour demain. Je rentrais à la maison, Alice et Jasper étaient trop occupés par leurs vacances pour parler de mon cas. Je ne m'en vexais pas, ils avaient le droit, c'était leurs vies.

Le lendemain au travail Jessica m'appela dans son bureau avant même que je me change.

**- Isabella, une demande spéciale nous a été adressée. La 206 souhaite que vous l'accompagniez pour des achats. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, il est donc inutile de vous mettre en tenue. Allez, filez, il vous attend à la réception.**

Je soupirais, elle avait le ton qui voulait dire « tu protestes je te vire ! » J'allais donc à la réception, Edward était là, ainsi qu'Emmett, au moins ça ne serait pas un tête à tête.

**- Bonjour Emmett, bonjour monsieur Cullen. Vous avez besoin de moi ?**

**- Oui, Edward a des envies de lecture et vous êtes la mieux placée il paraît. Je vous accompagne.**

**- Très bien allons-y dans ce cas et vite, je suis pas payée pour faire les courses sans vous vexer ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais où aller, suivez-moi.**

Edward allait parler mais je pris le chemin de la sortie, Emmett me suivait et nous marchions côte à côte, Edward essaya plusieurs fois de me faire la conversation mais je répondais toujours par oui ou par non. Emmett semblait s'amuser de la situation, je ne sais pas s'il comprenait ce qui se passait mais bon. Son sourire était communicatif en plus, avec lui je me sentais joyeuse, alors que si je regardais par-dessus mon épaule la colère reprenait le dessus donc je papotais avec Emmett et me livrais un peu à lui. Arrivés dans ma librairie fétiche je m'arrêtais pour saluer le gérant. Jacob était devenu un ami, que j'aimais beaucoup.

**- Salut Jake !**

**- Salut ma chérie ! Je viens tout juste de recevoir tes livres ?**

**- C'est vrai ? Ho génial merci ! **

**- De rien, tiens, les voilà.**

**- Je passerais les prendre ce soir, là je suis en service, je dois accompagner un client, il cherche une bonne librairie. **

**- Pas de souci et merci pour la bonne librairie.**

**- Bella ?**

**- Je dois y aller, je reviens. **C'est Emmett qui m'avait appelée. **Oui ?**

**- Hey dis donc, tu as une touche !**

**- Avec qui ?**

**- Le libraire ! Tu as vu comment il te regarde, il te déshabille du regard.**

**- Il est marié Emmett.**

**- Marié ou pas ça suffit à Edward pour ne pas l'aimer.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu as tapé dans l'œil d'Edward le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés, il ne parle que de toi. Il est vraiment désolé pour Tanya.**

**- Il t'a demandé de dire ça ?**

**- Non, mais je le connais par cœur, comme mon frère. Il a eu le coup de foudre pour toi.**

**- N'importe quoi ! Et je m'en fiche !**

**- Tu sais, c'est un gars bien, il m'a beaucoup aidé, c'est grâce à lui que je connais Rosalie. Tu n'as pas à craindre Tanya. Il ne l'aime pas, il la supporte plus qu'autre chose. Bella je suis sincère. Edward te plaît ?**

**- Emmett… je… oui, disons que je ne suis pas insensible à cet homme mais ça marchera jamais.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Nous ne sommes pas de la même classe sociale et je le connais à peine. **

**- On a toute la vie pour se connaître, pourquoi perdre du temps avec des bêtises ?**

**- Chut le voilà.**

**- J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais, merci Bella de m'y avoir conduit. Vous pouvez nous raccompagner à l'hôtel ?**

**- Oui. **

Je saluais mon ami et retournais à l'hôtel, sur le chemin je parlais avec Emmett de tout et de rien une nouvelle fois, il était gentil et ne se prenait pas la tête et comme Edward était derrière nous il avait l'intelligence de ne pas parler de notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

Je les quittais pour aller mettre mon uniforme, j'avais loupé 1h30 alors je me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre Alice pour l'aider. Heureusement pas beaucoup de départs étaient prévus pour aujourd'hui, nous allions vite travailler et effectivement nous terminions tôt. Alors que nous allions ranger notre chariot Edward nous interpella.

**- Bella ? Alice excusez-moi… **

**- Oui monsieur ?**

**- Je suis désolé mais vous avez oublié de mettre des serviettes dans ma chambre.**

**- Ho pardon ! **

**- Je vais chercher les serviettes à la réserve Alice, on en a plus. **

**- D'accord. Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur Cullen. **

Je les laissais poursuivre leur conversation et allais chercher ce qu'il manquait. En revenant Edward n'était plus là, ni Alice d'ailleurs. J'allais donc frapper à la chambre, j'entrais.

**- Voici vos serviettes.**

**- Merci. **

**- Où est Alice ?**

**- Partie se changer je crois.**

**- Ho, merci.**

J'allais dans la salle de bain pour aller les poser mais je me retournais vers lui en voyant qu'il ne manquait rien. Sans que je m'y attende, sans que je puisse protester ou quelque chose d'autre, Edward s'avança vers moi, prit mon visage en coupe et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je lâchais les serviettes que je portais et essayais de le repousser. Quand j'y parvins je le giflais de toutes mes forces avant de prendre la fuite.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? J'allais me réfugier dans la réserve, mon cœur battait la chamade, je tremblais. C'était quoi son problème ? D'un autre côté j'étais terriblement attirée par lui, j'avais aimé ce baiser, toutes mes hormones se bousculaient.

Je fermais les yeux et me calmais. Je ne devais pas céder, ça ne serait qu'une pulsion rien de plus, en même temps j'en avais envie, Emmett avait dit qu'Edward avait eu comme un coup de foudre pour moi. Non ! C'est mal de penser comme ça ! Je regardais l'heure, 16h05… je me levais et allais au vestiaire, toujours déchirée entre mes envies et ma conscience.

Je passais mon badge pour annoncer la fin de mes heures de la journée et retournais vers l'ascenseur, il était temps de faire un choix. C'était simple, soit je montais d'un étage pour aller dans le hall soit j'allais le rejoindre. Voilà j'appuyais, c'était fait.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Dites moi tout.**

**à bientôt biz  
**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

**Bonne année à toute !**

**Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre.**

**merci à vous d'être là, de me lire.**

**merci à ma bêta pour cette histoire, ****SoSweetySoCrazy. bisous**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Je décidais de rentrer chez moi, je ne disais rien à Alice sur le baiser, je faisais comme si de rien n'était, mon choix ne m'affectait pas trop, j'arrivais à vivre. Durant toute la semaine je croisais Edward mais je l'ignorais, je restais quand même courtoise lorsqu'il me saluait mais rien de plus. J'avais pas mal réfléchi à ce que je ressentais pour lui.

J'étais terriblement attirée par lui, tout en lui me plaisait mais tous les signes montraient que je ne devais pas m'attacher à lui. Il était connu et moi je ne n'étais rien. Plus les jours passaient et plus il était difficile de le croiser en ne réagissant pas, j'en brûlais d'envie mais restais pourtant froide et distante. Ce matin je me retrouvais seule dans l'ascenseur avec lui, l'ambiance était électrique, j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser, mais je restais forte, je ne cédais pas.

**- Bonjour Bella.**

**- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.**

**- Vous allez bien ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bella je suis… **

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, Dieu merci.

**- Je dois y aller, bonne journée.**

Je sortais et allais me remettre au travail. Alice me posa tout un tas de questions, elle voyait bien que j'étais troublée, elle en connaissait la cause mais elle ne savait pas que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, je lui avais avoué mon attirance mais rien d'autre.

Edward Cullen devenait une obsession pour moi, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui et je me disais que j'aurais dû écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. À la fin de la journée je retournais dans l'ascenseur, une famille entra avant que je puisse descendre je montais donc avec eux à leurs étages. Je m'apercevais alors que nous étions à l'étage d'Edward. Je craquais !

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la chambre 206. Je frappais. Aucune réponse. Je recommençais, toujours rien. C'était sûrement un signe, je tentais ma chance une dernière fois et finis par faire demi-tour et rappelai l'ascenseur. J'avais fait le mauvais choix. Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et je m'arrêtais net en voyant Edward à l'intérieur.

**- Bella ? Que faites-vous là ?**

**- Je… j'avais oublié mon sac dans la réserve, j'ai dû remonter ici. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser de vous avoir giflé la dernière fois, j'ai mis un peu de force.**

**- Je vous ai embrassée de force Bella. Je suis désolé. **

**- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?**

**- Vous avez 5 minutes ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Venez alors.**

Il me tendit sa main, je la pris sans réfléchir. Je frissonnais à son contact et renforçais ma prise autour de lui. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre, il referma la porte derrière moi et j'allais dans le salon.

**- Asseyez-vous Bella, je vous en prie.**

- **Non merci. Je vous écoute.**

**- Je sais que vous avez parlé à Emmett l'autre matin.**

**- Il vous l'a dit ?**

**- Oui, ne lui en voulez pas. **

**- Non, je n'avais pas dit qu'il ne devait rien répéter. **

**- Bella si je vous ai embrassée c'est parce que ce qu'il m'a dit m'a donné de l'espoir. J'étais en colère d'avoir loupé notre rendez-vous, en colère que vous ayez vu Tanya en train de m'embrasser. Bella, je vous jure que je n'éprouve rien pour elle !**

**- Emmett me l'a fait comprendre et je crois que j'ai envie d'y croire. **

**- Vous devez y croire ! Bella je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais…**

**- Vous êtes sorti avec elle déjà ?**

**- Il y a longtemps oui, au début de ma carrière. Tout était nouveau pour moi, j'avais tout qui me tombait du ciel, les filles, l'argent… j'étais jeune. Tanya était la fille du moment, tout le monde voulait nous voir ensemble. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps.**

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Bella… c'est comme ça. Dès que je vous ai vue vous m'avez subjugué. J'ai l'impression que désormais tout mon monde tourne autour de vous. **

**- Je ne sais rien de vous, et vous ne savez rien de moi. **

**- Je le sais bien. Pourtant tout en vous m'attire.**

J'avais besoin de deux secondes. Il était sorti avec Tanya mais c'était fini, je voulais le croire. Et puis il est acteur, des filles il en embrassera encore beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais été d'un tempérament jalouse, si éventuellement je vivais une histoire avec lui, je pourrais survivre à ça, enfin j'espère.

Ensuite c'est vrai que je ne savais rien sur lui, Alice savait tout sur lui mais pas moi. Nous étions quittes, je ne le connaissais pas, il ne me connaissait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais aimé son baiser l'autre fois, j'avais aimé lui tenir la main, j'aimais l'idée que tous les matins j'allais l'apercevoir, même si je ne voulais pas forcément l'admettre.

J'étais face à la fenêtre, je tournais le dos à Edward, je ne l'entendais pas, il respectait mon besoin de réflexion. J'appréciais son intelligence, sa culture, son envie d'apprendre, de découvrir les choses et là j'appréciais son silence. Je finissais par me retourner vers lui, il était beau, je souriais et il s'approcha de moi doucement.

Sa main venait caresser ma joue, instinctivement je pressais ma joue contre sa paume et ma main venait se poser sur la sienne. Je me rapprochais encore plus de lui, je le regardais dans les yeux, nos visages se rapprochèrent. Je finissais par fermer les yeux et attendais le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je trouvais le temps long et quand, enfin, cela arriva j'y trouvais un plaisir sans nom.

Très vite j'entrouvris mes lèvres, à sa demande, et nos langues entrèrent en contact. J'en voulais plus, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, me collais plus contre lui. Je sentais ses mains sur moi, elles passèrent même sous mon t-shirt, je frissonnais de plaisir et pris les devants en enlevant sa chemise, je passais mes mains sur son torse, sa peau était douce et ferme.

Je décidais de la goûter et embrassais son cou et son torse. Sans que je m'y attende il me souleva de terre, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassais de nouveau. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, il m'enleva mon t-shirt. Je regrettais d'avoir mis un simple soutien-gorge blanc. Je sursautais en sentant mon téléphone vibrer et sonner.

**- Désolée… je dois répondre, ça doit être Alice. Si je décroche pas, elle va appeler la police ! **

**- Fais vite alors.**

Je l'embrassais avant de décrocher.

**- Alice ?**

**- Tu es où ? Tu rentres quand ? **

**- Je vais bien, panique pas. Je risque de rentrer tard. **

**- Tard c'est quelle heure ?**

**- Je sais pas.**

Edward m'embrassait dans le cou et me susurrait qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir de la nuit.

- **En fait je ne rentrerai peut-être pas. Prends-moi des affaires de rechange s'il te plaît. **

**- Tu es avec qui ? Bella tu vas pas te jeter dans les bras du premier inconnu qui passe pour oublier…**

**- Alice ! Je sais ce que je fais…**

**- Mon Dieu ! Tu es avec lui ! Réponds jean pour oui et robe pour non. **

**- Je préfère un jean qu'une robe merci Alice.**

**- Bonne nuit ma chérie ! J'espère que tu vas crier jean toute la nuit ! **

**- Moi aussi ! À demain.**

Je raccrochais avant de me faire renverser sur le lit. Il finissait de me déshabiller, j'en fis autant avec lui. Le voir nu m'excitait encore plus, il ne fut pas long à venir en moi. La sensation était fabuleuse, j'avoue que je n'avais pas fait l'amour depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais ce que je vivais là était différent de ce que j'avais déjà pu vivre.

Je me sentais bien, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Edward était doux et vif à la fois, il ne délaissait aucune partie de mon corps, ses mains étaient partout sur moi. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête… pourtant au bout de quelques minutes je sentais Edward accélérer son rythme, j'étais proche de l'orgasme et après quelques poussées de sa part je laissais échapper ma jouissance.

Mon amant me suivit rapidement. Il m'embrassa avant de se retirer de moi et de se coucher à côté. Je reprenais mon souffle avant de me tourner vers lui, il me souriait et dégagea une mèche collée à mon front par la sueur due à notre ébat.

**- Tu es fantastique Bella… Ho heu je peux te tutoyer ?**

**- Je ne suis pas certaine que l'on soit assez proches l'un de l'autre pour ça. **

**- Hum je vois.**

**- Désolée. **

Je souriais et caressais sa joue.

- **Bon j'ai pitié, ok pour le tutoiement. **

**- Merci !**

Il m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que mon ventre grogne, réclamant famine.

**- Tu as faim ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Tu veux quoi ? Je t'invite évidemment, ça compense la fois dernière. **

**- Je prendrai bien quelque chose de simple genre steak-frites. **

**- Oh moins t'es pas compliquée. **

**- C'est pour ne pas te faire peur dès le premier soir.**

Il m'embrassa et se releva afin de commander le repas. Après avoir commandé ce qu'il fallait il revint dans le lit et s'allongea face à moi puis embrassa mon cou.

**- Les plats arriveront dans 20 minutes. **

**- D'accord. J'ai le temps de prendre une douche alors. **

**- Tout ce que tu veux.**

**- Tu pourrais me prêter un t-shirt ? J'ai rien à me mettre.**

**- Oui viens.**

Il alla prendre un de ses vêtements, me le donna et j'allais prendre ma douche. Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée du t-shirt d'Edward, je m'asseyais quelques secondes. Je venais de faire l'amour avec le type le plus connu du moment et ça avait été juste fabuleux !

Je ne regrettais rien, je savais aussi que je voulais que lui et moi ça ne soit pas uniquement une aventure, je voulais vraiment vivre quelque chose avec lui. Alice avait raison, je pourrais très bien le suivre et quitter mon travail, je n'avais rien à perdre. J'entendais Edward parler à quelqu'un, sûrement un des serveurs, j'attendis de ne plus rien entendre pour sortir. Edward était dans le salon, je m'installais en face de lui pour manger.

**- Parle-moi de toi Edward. **

**- Tu ne sais vraiment rien ?**

**- Non. Juste que tu n'aimes pas les journalistes, que tu n'aimes pas Tanya que les draps blancs te rappellent chez toi… enfin je connais que les petites choses que tu as pu me dire ou que j'ai pu voir.**

**- Bien alors… Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, j'ai 26 ans, je suis né à Seattle, mes parents sont Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, mon père est médecin, ma mère ne travaille pas. Je suis fils unique. Après le lycée, j'ai fait la fac de médecine. J'ai fait un casting suite à un pari avec Emmett, j'ai été pris et j'ai adoré ce métier, depuis je continue. J'ai jamais été marié, j'ai pas d'enfant et j'ai la plus belle des petites amies qui se tient face à moi. Enfin si elle accepte de l'être. J'espère qu'elle dira oui.**

**- Je pense qu'elle serait folle de dire non.**

**- C'est oui.**

**- Evidement que c'est oui.**

**- Je suis fou de joie Bella.**

Je souriais et lui envoyais un baiser.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Tu connais Emmett depuis longtemps ?**

**- Oui, ses parents et lui étaient nos voisins, j'ai grandi avec lui, c'est comme mon frère. **

**- De quoi tu rêves ?**

**- Je veux continuer mon métier, j'adore ce que je fais, mais je veux aussi pouvoir me marier avec une femme qui ne sera pas jalouse et qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour mon argent. J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants un jour aussi. **

**- Le rêve de tout le monde en général. J'ai une question sur ton travail d'acteur… je me suis toujours demandée comment se passait le tournage des scènes de sexe… pas que je sois obsédée. Vous êtes vraiment nus et tout ?**

**- C'est pas ce que j'aime le plus faire mais oui on est nus, juste un cache-sexe mais le reste c'est du vrai, les caresses, les baisers, les gémissements… les coups de reins.**

**- J'ai compris merci. Pourquoi ça te plaît pas ?**

**- Tu crois que ça donne envie quand ils sont 20 personnes à regarder tes fesses ?**

**- Hum ouais c'est vrai. **

**- Tu as d'autres questions ?**

**- Tu vas devoir faire semblant de coucher avec Tanya ?**

**- La scène a été déjà tournée. Autre chose ?**

**- Tu veux finir mes frites ? **

Il riait et piquait dans mon assiette les frites qui restaient. Après avoir fini mon repas je m'affalais dans le fauteuil. Edward me regardait en souriant, je rougissais.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Tu es belle quand tu rougis. À ton tour de me parler de toi.**

**- Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 25 ans, je suis née le 13 septembre. Au fait c'est quand toi ?**

**- Le 20 juin.**

**- Mais Edward c'est aujourd'hui ! Joyeux anniversaire !**

**- Merci.**

**- Bouge pas… **

Je me levais pour sortir le plateau-repas de la chambre et allais me mettre sur ses genoux face à lui. Je n'allais jamais si vite dans une relation mais là tout me semblait différent, sur le plan physique j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis des années.

- **Ne me prends pas pour une dévergondée où je sais pas quoi. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec un homme aussi rapidement ni de faire autre chose. Tout me paraît simple avec toi et j'ai pas peur de louper des étapes.**

**- Je ne te juge pas, je ressens la même chose.**

**- Très bien. Alors joyeux anniversaire Edward. **

Je l'embrassais tendrement d'abord puis avec plus de passion par la suite. Il était resté en caleçon, j'avais donc le loisir de pouvoir caresser son torse. J'entamais un petit mouvement de hanches, mon bassin frottait contre le sien, je mordillais son cou, son oreille… alors que son érection était bien présente je me mis entre ses genoux et baissa son caleçon. Je regardais Edward, il avait les yeux noirs de désir, je regardais ensuite son sexe érigé et frémissant devant moi, je relevais les yeux vers lui et me léchais les lèvres.

Edward grogna et ferma les yeux. Je décidais de mettre un terme à son supplice et commençais à embrasser son membre. Edward semblait vouloir se maîtriser, il respirait fort et ses doigts étaient plantés dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Par la suite je me mis à lécher, mordiller et sucer son sexe, il ne contrôlait plus rien, ses hanches avançaient vers moi, il gémissait, murmurait mon prénom et d'autres choses. J'alternais entre rythme lent et rapide succion. En plus de ça je caressais ses testicules, ce qu'il semblait apprécier.

**- Bella… je vais venir… Stop.**

Alors là non, je commence, je finis ! J'allais plus vite et rapidement il explosa dans ma bouche, je pris soin de tout avaler, le goût du sperme ne me dérangeait pas et celui d'Edward avait bon goût, c'était à refaire ! Je le nettoyais et le regardais. Il reprenait ses esprits, sa respiration était encore saccadée, je me relevais en embrassant son torse.

**- Bella dans le lit !**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Dépêche-toi ! **

Hou… ça allait être ma fête ! Je souriais et courais vers le lit en enlevant mon t-shirt. Il arriva, ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes que tout à l'heure. Je souriais, j'étais prête pour une nuit de folie et effectivement, la nuit était terriblement érotique.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**pas trop déçu ?**

**dite moi...**

**à la semaine prochaine. bisous à toutes**

**lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir, **

**voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à tout le monde d'être là c'est très gentil ça fait énormément plaisir**

**Merci à agnes0112 et à Emilie qui me laisse toujours un petit mot et à qui je ne peu pas répondre.**

**Merci aussi à SoSweetySoCrazy qui m'a sauvé^^**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Je venais de vivre une nuit exceptionnelle, Edward m'avait donné du plaisir par tous les moyens possibles. Je m'étais endormie avec la voix d'Edward qui m'assurait qu'il avait passé la meilleure soirée d'anniversaire de sa vie. J'étais paisible, calme et détendue, la nuit promettait d'être calme et sans rêve. Effectivement celle-ci avait été belle et je me réveillais parfaitement bien reposée. Quand j'ouvris les yeux Edward me regardait, je souriais.

**- Bonjour…**

**- Bonjour bébé. Bien dormi ?**

**- Parfaitement bien oui ! Et toi ? **

**- Très bien aussi. Par contre… la femme de ménage va avoir du boulot ! **

**- À ce point ? **

Je me relevais et effectivement il y avait un joyeux bazar dans la chambre. Je grimaçais.

**- Heu… tu pourrais me rendre service ?**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Défais le lit, laisse les draps en boule.**

**- D'accord, je ferai ça.**

**- Merci, Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Heu… 9h.**

**- Merde, merde, merde ! Je suis en retard ! **

Je me levais en vitesse et partais à la recherche de mes vêtements alors qu'Edward restait tranquillement allongé dans le lit.

**- Bella tu fais quoi à 16h ? **

**- Heu je sais pas… Pourquoi ?**

**- Il va falloir qu'on parle, si je dis à Emmett de venir te chercher, tu le suivras ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Très bien, à 16h dans le hall de l'hôtel alors.**

**- Très bien ça marche. À tout à l'heure alors.**

**- Oui, heu, j'ai rentré mon numéro dans ton portable. **

**- D'accord. Merci. **

J'allais l'embrasser une fois habillée, il me tenait fermement dans ses bras**.**

**- Je dois y aller, je vais me faire virer.**

**- Ok, mais pars vite avant que je te séquestre.**

**- Merci pour la nuit à toute l'heure. **

Je l'embrassais et filais au vestiaire, je me dépêchais et arrivais pile pour la distribution des emplois du temps. Alice avait eu la gentillesse d'attendre qu'on soit seules pour me sauter dessus avec ses questions.

**- Alors, Alors ? Dis-moi tout, petite coquine.**

**- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! C'était… Waouh ! **

**- Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, il s'est passé quoi ?**

**- L'autre matin j'ai parlé à Emmett, il m'a dit qu'Edward avait eu le coup de foudre pour moi et que Tanya ne lui plaisait pas. Il répétait une scène quand on les a vus s'embrasser. Bref, j'ai laissé entendre qu'Edward me plaisait. Emmett l'a répété à Edward et quand j'ai été faire sa chambre il m'a embrassée. Je l'ai giflé et je me suis enfuie, ça c'était il y a longtemps, tu sais quand je les ai accompagnés à la librairie. Enfin… J'ai réfléchi et j'ai fini par le rejoindre. Il m'a parlé, confirmé ce qu'Emmett avait dit et voilà, je l'ai laissé m'embrasser une nouvelle fois et tu as appelé.**

**- Et après ?**

**- On a fait l'amour, après il nous a commandé à manger et j'ai appris que c'était son anniversaire alors on a fêté ça. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas moche du tout au réveil ? Pas de cernes, pas d'haleine de chacal rien… Juste parfait ! Mais ce matin en partant il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, je suis un peu inquiète.**

**- Mais non ! Il veut sûrement parler de votre relation, elle n'est pas comme les autres, il est ultra médiatisé.**

**- Je suis la petite amie d'une star… j'avais oublié qui il était. Pour moi c'était juste Edward, pas Edward superstar. Je m'en fiche de tout ce qu'il a, je ne veux que lui.**

**- Heu Bella…**

**- Quoi ?**

Alice regardait derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Edward, je rougissais et baissais les yeux. Alice s'éclipsait et je me retrouvais seule avec Edward.

**- J'allais partir pour le tournage, je t'ai vue alors j'espérais te voler un baiser.**

**- Je ne t'ai pas entendu.**

**- Ce que tu as dit, tu le penses ?**

**- Oui. Tu es juste Edward pour moi. **

**- Tu sais pas à quel point ça compte ce que tu viens de dire. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois y aller. J'ai mis les draps sur le lit et j'ai rangé un peu, je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard ce soir. **

**- Je te rejoins où au fait ?**

**- Sur le plateau de tournage. **

**- Isabella ? **

Jessica venait d'arriver dans le couloir, Edward s'éloignait un peu de moi.

- **Monsieur Cullen tout va bien ? **

**- Oui, mon séjour se passe très bien. Le personnel que vous m'avez choisi est charmant. **

**- Donc aucun problème avec Isabella ?**

**- Non, aucun ! Je lui demandais juste s'il était possible de rajouter des serviettes, normalement j'ai une invitée ce soir.**

**- Bien sûr que c'est possible, Isabella s'en chargera.**

**- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème.**

**- Merci. Bonne journée à vous, à demain Isabella.**

**- Je suis en repos demain, j'ai le droit à deux jours par semaine. **

Les yeux de mon petit ami se mirent à briller, il me sourit avant de reprendre sa route. Jessica venait me parler pour les exigences d'une chambre que nous devions préparer Alice et moi. Toute la journée Alice me parlait de ma soirée et moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose, aller le retrouver. Quand nous fîmes la chambre que j'avais occupée la nuit passée Alice n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner et touchait tout le linge du bout des doigts.

Enfin arriva l'heure de la débauche, j'étais morte ! J'avais mal partout et j'étais fatiguée, j'allais me changer dans les vestiaires et découvrais le sac qu'Alice m'avait préparé. Il y avait des sous-vêtements en dentelle, une nuisette pour cette nuit, et deux tenues de rechange. Pour ce soir j'optais pour des dessous bleus transparents, un jean slim noir, une chemise que je rentrais dans le jean, une veste smoking et comme chaussure des escarpins noirs. Je rajoutais une touche de maquillage, brossais mes cheveux que je laissais lâches et après avoir embrassé Alice je me rendis dans le hall où Emmett m'attendait déjà.

**- Salut Bella, tu vas bien ? **

**- Fatiguée mais ça va. Et toi ? Tu as l'air… très heureux ! **

**- Je vais bien. Je sais pas si Edward te l'a dit mais… Rose vient d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte !**

**- Hey c'est génial ! Félicitations !**

**- Merci Bella.**

**- Tu sais un bébé c'est fragile, il faut faire attention avec tes gros bras pleins de muscles !**

**- Tu sais que je t'aime bien ? **

**- Tout le monde est obligé de m'aimer. **

Il rit et m'accompagna jusqu'à une voiture qui nous attendait. Sur le trajet je discutais avec lui, il était drôle, il me taquinait et je répliquais, il disait avoir trouvé une adversaire à sa hauteur. Arrivée sur le plateau je fus munie de badges et de pass. J'étais impressionnée par le plateau de tournage, ça grouillait de gens, il y avait des fils partout, des projecteurs et des caméras dans tous les coins. Emmett me guida sur un parking où des dizaines de caravanes étaient stationnées, mon guide me mena jusqu'à celle de mon compagnon. Il dut me laisser seule pour aller chercher Edward et j'en profitais pour regarder autour de moi.

Il y avait pas mal de photos, sur l'une d'elle je devinais qu'il s'agissait de ses parents, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père mais il avait la douceur des traits de sa mère, sur d'autres je pouvais le voir avec Emmett à différentes tranches d'âges de leurs vies. La porte de la caravane s'ouvrit sur un Edward blessé au visage, j'écarquillais les yeux et mis mes mains devant la bouche par surprise. Edward, lui souriait.

**- Relax bébé, c'est juste du maquillage. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui ! Je fais une scène où je me fais passer à tabac. **

**- C'est affreusement vrai comme maquillage !**

**- C'est fait pour. Bon j'ai deux heures de libre pour toi.**

**- Tu voulais qu'on parle c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. Tu veux boire ou manger ?**

**- Non merci. **

Il prit de l'eau dans le petit frigo et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette, il me fit signe de le rejoindre ce que je fis sans tarder. Je m'asseyais en posant ma tête sur son épaule, son bras vint aussitôt entourer mes épaules.

**- Je t'écoute Edward.**

**- Je voulais qu'on parle de nous.**

**- Tu ne veux déjà plus de moi ?**

**- Au contraire Bella, au contraire. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

**- Comme quoi ? Tomber amoureuse de toi ?**

**- Non comme des journalistes qui te suivent à chaque fois que tu sors. Ils vont fouiller dans ta vie, interroger tes amis, ta famille, tes connaissances. Ils raconteront des choses sur toi complètement fausses, sur nous aussi. Bella je ne veux pas que ta vie soit bousculée comme ça, j'ai envie de te protéger de tout ça. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? **

**- Tu serais prêtes à endurer tout ça ?**

**- Oui, si c'est le prix pour t'avoir alors je le paye. **

**- Pour le moment il n'y a rien sur toi, ce qui est normal mais ça va venir, je veux pas que tu aies peur et je veux que tu me fasses confiance.**

**- Je te fais confiance mais je veux proposer un truc. Pourquoi on ne se cacherait pas pour commencer ? Je veux dire personne ne le sait sauf Alice et Jasper de mon côté et je peux leur faire confiance les yeux fermés. **

**- C'est quoi le but de se cacher ? **

**- On a le temps de se construire, d'apprendre à bien se connaître et quand nos bases seront bien solides alors on pourra commencer à se montrer. Avoue que c'est excitant de se voir dans le dos de tout le monde, comme ce matin avec Jessica, faire comme si de rien n'était…**

**- D'accord ça me va, on essaye comme ça. De mon côté il n'y a que Rosalie et Emmett qui savent. **

**- Ok. Tu finis à quelle heure ? **

**- 20h environ. Tu restes ? **

**- Oui je reste. **

**- Repose-toi alors, tu as l'air épuisée.**

**- La faute à qui ? **

Je souriais et allongeais ma tête sur ses genoux. Il caressa mes cheveux et très vite je m'endormis. Quand je me réveillais il y avait un mot d'Edward, disant qu'il avait dû y retourner et que je devais appeler Emmett en cas de problème. Je me sentais encore un peu endormie et restais allongée, il était presque 20h, j'avais sacrement bien dormi. Je remontais la couverture qu'Edward avait mise sur moi, refermais les yeux et attendais patiemment le retour de mon copain. Au bout d'un moment je sentis une main caresser ma joue et j'ouvris les yeux.

**- Tu n'es plus blessé…**

**- Je guéris vite tu as vu ça ! Tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Reposée oui. **

**- Que dirais-tu si je t'invitais au restaurant ? **

**- On ne devait pas se cacher ?**

**- Je connais un endroit.**

- **Dans ce cas d'accord mais embrasse-moi avant.**

**- J'allais le faire.**

Il souriait avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser rempli de tendresse. Une fois prêts nous sortions du plateau, je restais un peu en retrait par rapport à lui car plusieurs fans et photographes l'attendaient à la sortie du plateau. Alors qu'il signait des autographes je montais dans la voiture et Emmett et moi attendions patiemment son arrivée. Une fois dans la voiture, Emmett nous conduisit dans les rues de New York, le restaurant où il nous avait emmenés était calme, Edward me tenait la main, il n'y avait apparemment aucune fuite possible. Emmett nous laissa et je m'installais, après avoir commandé Edward pris ma main et la caressa avec son pouce.

**- Alors tu es en repos demain c'est ça ?**

**- Oui je suppose que toi non.**

**- Non je ne travaille pas, c'est des scènes avec Tanya seulement demain. Je suis libre pour toi.**

**- Demain je veux dormir jusqu'à midi une bonne grasse matinée me fait rêver. Demain soir tu veux venir chez moi ? Je cuisinerai et te ferai une place dans ma chambre. **

**- L'idée est séduisante, j'accepte. **

**- J'ai des livres à aller chercher aussi.**

**- On ira. Bon hier tu as commencé à parler de toi mais tu t'es arrêtée, j'aimerais que tu reprennes.**

**- Heu… oui alors mes parents sont Charlie et Renée Swan, mon père est flic et ma mère prof en maternelle. J'ai rencontré Alice et Jasper petite et depuis on ne se quitte plus. Je ne suis pas très intéressante comme fille, j'ai rien fait, jamais voyagé rien en fait. **

**- Et tes études ? **

**- J'ai une licence en journalisme et une autre en langues étrangères. J'ai fini mes études l'année dernière et je suis venue ici avec Jasper et Alice mais je finis comme boniche pour les riches.**

**- Dis pas ça bébé, un jour tu auras ta revanche sur la vie. Tu parles quelles langues ?**

**- Anglais, normal, Français et Espagnol couramment. Après je me débrouille en Italien et en Allemand. J'avais commencé le russe mais ça ne me passionnait pas.**

**- La vache tu m'impressionnes ! Tu es pleine de surprises… Autre chose que je dois savoir ?**

**- Avant qu'Alice ne se marie elle avait en tête de prendre des cours de striptease pour faire un show à Jasper pendant leur nuit de noces. Elle ne voulait pas aller aux cours seule alors j'y suis allée avec elle.**

**- Avec la barre et tout ?**

**- Oui monsieur… c'était marrant et Alice a bien réussi son coup. Mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de montrer mes talents.**

**- Tu l'auras, je te le garantis.**

Je riais et embrassais sa main. Durant le repas nous parlions de nos goûts respectifs. Quand nous revenions à l'hôtel je n'eus pas l'occasion de mettre la nuisette qu'Alice avait prévue pour moi car Edward me sauta dessus mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre son temps pour me déshabiller. J'étais quand même contente qu'il prenne le temps d'admirer mes sous-vêtements en dentelle même si ce fut de courte durée.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**qu'en pensez vous ?**

**à la semaine prochaine  
**

**bisous**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir.**

**me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à toute d'être toujours présente. **

**Je voudrais juste dire à _BRENDA_ qui m'a laisser une review. Alors Brenda je n'ai pas eu le lien Facebook que tu avais laissé, ça ne c'est pas affiché. je répond donc ici, la fiction à un chapitre par semaine tous les mercredi.**

**voilà voilà.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Bon sang que j'avais bien dormi ! Je m'étirais de tout mon long dans le lit vide mais j'entendais l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Je regardais l'heure, 11h30 j'étais contente de ma grasse matinée. Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain, Edward était sous la douche, j'allais le rejoindre après, là j'avais trop envie d'aller aux toilettes ce que je fis.

**- Hey je suis là Bella !**

**- Je sais, je t'ai vu, j'arrive mais là je peux pas me retenir.**

**- T'es incroyable ! Tu as pas peur que ça soit une sorte de tue l'amour ?**

**- Est-ce que ça l'est ?**

**- Non parce que tu es nue ! Tu te balades souvent comme ça ?**

**- Oui, ça arrive. Je suis pas pudique devant un homme qui m'a déjà vu nue, en plus j'allais venir sous la douche pas besoin de m'habiller. Mais là, regarde pas ! **

Je souriais, finissais mon affaire et j'allais me laver les mains avant d'aller le rejoindre puis de l'embrasser.

**- Bien dormi ma Bella ?**

**- Très, très bien ! Et toi ?**

**- Comme un bébé !**

**- Ho oui tu es mon bébé à moi ! **

Je l'embrassais dans le cou.

**- Oui d'ailleurs c'est l'heure de me donner le sein ! **

**- Mais bien sûr ! Pas avant que j'ai mangé moi aussi. **

**- J'aurais essayé.**

**- Oui. Dis, tu permets que ce midi ce soit moi qui invite ? On va vivre ma vie, loin des restos hors de prix.**

**- D'accord, mais il va falloir t'habituer un peu à mon monde. Allez, on sort, ton ventre réclame de la nourriture.**

**- Oui. **

Nous finissions de nous laver et sortions de la salle de bain. Je m'habillais et nous partions séparément de la chambre. Chambre qui d'ailleurs était une nouvelle fois en bazar, tans pis pour une fois que Jessica bossait ça lui ferait les pieds un peu ! J'emmenais Edward manger un sandwich dans Central Park, après ce repas coûteux, je m'allongeais, il fit pareil et posa sa tête sur mon ventre. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux, ils étaient doux, j'en étais fan !

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Combien d'hommes tu as eus dans ta vie ?**

**- Jaloux ?**

**- Je t'ai raconté pour Tanya.**

**- J'ai pas eu vraiment de relation sérieuse, mon premier copain celui avec qui j'ai eu ma première fois s'appelait Paul mais ça c'est vite fini. Y'a eu James, mais j'ai jamais couché avec, j'avais pas assez confiance et j'avais raison, un soir si Jasper n'était pas arrivé à temps il aurait abusé de moi. Après il y a eu quelques types mais j'ai toujours souffert. Avant toi ça faisait un an et demi que je n'avais fréquenté personne.**

**- Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ne souffres jamais. Si tu savais comme je suis bien avec toi.**

**- Ce qui me fait peur c'est qu'on se connaît depuis quelques semaines qu'on sort ensemble depuis 3 jours et que tu ne restes que 2 mois ici. **

**- On va en profiter à fond justement, tu sais ce que tu veux non ?**

**- Oui ! Toi !**

**- Et moi aussi alors le reste on s'en fout.**

**- Je suis en train de tomber follement amoureuse Edward.**

**- Je te devance alors.**

**- Tu es amoureux ? Même si je fais pipi devant toi le matin ?**

**- C'est ça qui a fait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi !**

**- N'importe quoi. **

**- Je suis quand même fou de toi bébé. **

Je souriais et n'ajoutais rien, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Après un long moment à nous câliner nous nous levions pour aller à la librairie de la dernière fois. Jacob m'accueillait avec un grand sourire comme toujours.

**- Je t'ai attendue l'autre soir ma belle ! Rien de grave ?**

**- Non, juste un contretemps mais pas grave du tout. Tu as toujours mes livres ?**

**- Bah bien sûr ! Tiens. Tu as deux poches.**

**- Merci, combien je te dois ?**

**- 25 dollars ma grande.**

**- C'est le vrai prix ?**

**- C'est celui que je te demande en tout cas.**

**- Merci Jake. Tiens. Leah va bien ?**

**- Très bien oui. Il faut que tu passes un de ses jours. **

**- Oui je te le promets, mais tu sais bien qu'entre elle est moi c'est pas l'amour fou.**

**- Je sais mais bon.**

**- Oui. Bon je te laisse, je repasse bientôt promis. Merci ! **

Je sortais de la librairie et Edward me regardait du coin de l'œil, je savais qu'il mourait d'envie de me poser la question. Comme je voyais qu'il n'osait pas parler je pris les devants et répondais à son interrogation muette.

- **Je ne suis pas sortie avec Jacob, il n'y a jamais rien eu même si sa femme en est quasi-persuadée. Jacob ne me plaît pas.**

**- Ok, tu me rassures. On fait quoi là ? Donne tes poches… **

**- Merci, là on fait un peu de courses pour le repas de ce soir, on rentre chez moi et je cuisine.**

**- Très bien chef. Je suis nul moi en cuisine, je ne te serai pas d'une grande aide, je te préviens.**

**- T'en fais pas, allez viens.**

Je pris sa main et nous allions faire mes courses, une fois que tout fut acheté je pris le chemin de chez moi. J'habitais dans un petit immeuble qui payait pas de mine mais nous y étions bien, l'appartement était grand et très correct, le prix aussi était raisonnable vu l'emplacement, j'étais à 20 minutes du travail.

**- Voilà chez moi…**

**- C'est sympa !**

**- Alice s'est occupée avec minutie de la déco. Donc ici le salon, on mange ici aussi, la cuisine est là, c'est pas grand mais suffisant. Ici notre salle de bain là, la chambre d'Alice et Jasper et en face la mienne. **

**- Je peux voir ?**

**- Oui entre, je pose mes courses, mets les livres sur le lit je rangerai.**

Je rangeais ce qui devait être mis au frais avant de le rejoindre dans ma chambre, je souriais en voyant sa tête. J'avais une bibliothèque mais pas assez grande pour contenir tous mes livres, du coup j'en avais un peu partout par terre, rangés contre les murs, empilés les uns sur les autres, sur mes commodes, ma table de nuit, enfin partout.

**- Je rêve du jour où j'aurais une pièce qui sera uniquement ma bibliothèque. **

**- Je crois que ça devient urgent là. Tu les classes ?**

**- Oui par ordre alphabétique, par auteur et par langue.**

**- Tu as des livres en d'autres langues ?**

**- Bah oui, je sais les parler et les lire. Tiens regarde aujourd'hui j'ai acheté des livres d'auteurs français. C'est mieux d'avoir la version originale que d'avoir la traduction qui n'est pas toujours très fidèle. Me prends pas pour une folle. **

**- C'est pas gagné ! C'est toi sur cette photo ? Tu as quel âge là ?**

**- Heu j'ai 4 ans, c'est devant chez mes parents.**

**- Tu es mignonne, un peu boudeuse mais super craquante. Et ça c'est ton doudou ?**

**- Oui alors pas touche ! Dis-moi monsieur je fais le malin… tu vis où toi ? Tu n'as pas de maison à toi ?**

**- Pas vraiment… j'ai un appartement à Los Angeles mais je ne l'aime pas et je n'y suis pas souvent. Sinon je vais chez mes parents à Seattle, ils ont une grande maison, je vais aussi dans la maison qu'ils ont dans les Hamptons, j'aime aller là-bas, la maison est au bord de la mer et c'est calme. J'aime beaucoup y aller, si tu as deux jours de congés à la suite, je t'y emmène, on n'est pas loin.**

**- J'adorerais ! J'ai le week-end prochain de libre…**

**- Je vois avec la prod si c'est possible pour moi et on y va.**

**- Ho génial ! **

J'allais l'embrasser, j'étais folle de joie de partir avec lui, j'espérais que ça allait se faire et qu'il aurait son week-end. Après plusieurs minutes d'embrassades j'allais me mettre aux fourneaux. Alice et Jasper n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, je mis la table avec Edward, j'avais acheté de quoi boire l'apéritif et préparé quelques petites choses à grignoter. Nous venions tout juste de finir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice toute survoltée.

**- Salut les amoureux ! **

**- Alice… ça va ? **

**- Oui ! J'ai pleins de choses à vous dire ! Tu aurais dû être là Bella ho la la…**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Il me faut un verre avant. Jazz chéri tu nous sers ?**

Nous nous installions et Jasper nous servait un verre. Alice leva son verre et me regarda.

**- Je lève mon verre à Bella qui a enfin trouvé un mec bien ! **

**- Qui a dit que j'étais un mec bien, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'initier à la drogue tu sais… mais ça va pas tarder ! **

**- Mais bien sûr ! **

Je souriais et embrassais Edward puis trinquais avec tout le monde.

**- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé aujourd'hui ?**

**- Une grosse colère de Jessica ! Quand elle a vu l'état de la 206 elle a pété un plomb. '' Non mais il se croit où lui ? C'est pas lui qui nettoie ça se voit ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est la fille mais ils se sont éclatés ! Non mais regarde-moi le lit ! Et les draps ! **

**- C'est vrai ? Bien fait pour elle ! Tu crois qu'on fait comment nous quand les chambres sont sans dessus-dessous ? C'était pas méchant par rapport à ce qu'on a vu !**

**- Oui je sais. Tu sais que vous avez quand même déchiré les draps ?**

**- Tu plaisantes ? **

**- Pas du tout. **

**- Mais tu n'as rien dit ?**

**- Si, si tu me connais j'ai dit '' C'est Bella qui a passé les deux dernières nuits ici ! Elle doit être un super bon coup pour déchirer les draps, ça c'est ma copine !'' Non mais pour qui tu me prends la naine ?**

**- Désolée Alice… Elle va sûrement chercher à savoir qui c'est.**

**- Oui, il va falloir faire encore plus attention.**

**- Pourquoi attention ? Vous ne voulez pas le dire ?**

**- Non, pas maintenant, je ne veux pas que Bella ou même vous soyez dérangés par les journalistes, je ne veux pas bousculer vos vies comme ça. Quand Bella sera prête, que nous aurons une relation avec des bases solides comme elle le dit alors à ce moment-là on se montrera.**

**- Ho c'est romantique ! **

**- Oui et le week-end prochain il m'emmène dans les Hamptons s'il a ses deux jours de congés.**

**- Les Hamptons la vache ! Pourquoi on y est jamais allés nous Jasper ?**

Je souriais et me calais contre Edward. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, Edward complimentait ma cuisine, j'étais très fière de moi ! Pour le dessert Alice racontait des souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence, je riais en me remémorant des choses que j'avais oubliées. Edward s'était fait accepter par mes amis, que je considérais comme ma seule famille, j'étais heureuse de les avoir tous les trois. Après avoir débarrassé, j'allais me coucher avec Edward.

**- Ils ne t'ont pas effrayé ?**

**- Non, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça.**

**- Tu as Emmett et Rosalie.**

**- J'ai l'impression d'être au boulot avec eux à force. **

**- Tu dois bien avoir d'autres amis.**

**- Hum je dirai plus des connaissances, toi non plus te ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup d'amis.**

**- C'est vrai. Aller on dort maintenant. **

**- Bonne nuit ma chérie.**

**- Bonne nuit bébé…**

Je me calais contre lui et pendant qu'il me câlinait je m'endormis paisiblement. Le lendemain je me réveillais avec le réveil et sa sonnerie stridente que je détestais tant. Je l'éteignais rapidement pour ne pas réveiller Edward, il dormait à poings fermés. Je quittais le lit doucement avant de sortir de ma chambre. Personne n'était levé encore, j'étais la première pour une fois. Je fis couler le café avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je me glissais sous la douche chaude, j'adorais ce moment le matin, j'ouvrais les yeux quand j'entendis la porte grincer.

**- C'est occupé !**

**- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je viens !**

**- Si c'est toi je veux bien alors. **

Je laissais Edward se faufiler avec moi dans la douche et l'embrassais.

- **C'est mon réveil qui t'a sorti du sommeil ?**

**- Non je l'ai pas entendu, je t'ai plus sentie dans le lit, c'est ça qui m'a réveillé.**

**- Je suis désolée, mais faut bosser.**

**- Ouai je sais. C'est pour ça que je veux profiter de toi avant.**

**- Profite, alors, profite ! **

Je souriais et nous nous embrassions, je sentis ses mains se balader sur moi, j'en faisais autant, très vite je sentais son érection se dresser entre nous. Edward me souleva, me plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche et mes jambes entourèrent sa taille, sans plus de cérémonie il s'introduisit en moi. Alors que notre ébat était bien avancé Jasper entra dans la salle de bain, Edward stoppait tout mouvement et nous tournions la tête vers Jasper pour le regarder à travers la vitre heureusement fumée. Il semblait pas vraiment réveillé, il se lavait les dents comme si de rien n'était, avec un peu de chance il ne nous avait pas vus.

**- Salut Bella, bonjour Edward. Bonne journée, on part devant Bell's ! **

**- Heu ok, à tout à l'heure.**

**- Oublie pas de fermer la porte en partant.**

**- Oui.**

Il sortait et je regardais Edward, nous explosâmes de rire avant de reprendre notre activité. Une fois prêts nous allions tous les deux à l'hôtel, je venais à peine de sortir mon chariot qu'il m'appela dans sa chambre.

**- Combien de temps tu mets pour une chambre ?**

**- 20 minutes pourquoi ?**

**- 20 minutes de câlin alors ! J'ai toujours eu le fantasme de la petite soubrette. **

**- Ha ouais ? Tu vas pas le regretter ! **

Je souriais et me prêtais au jeu de son fantasme et je dois dire que c'était vraiment pas mal du tout !

* * *

**C'est la fin pour cette fois ! **

**ça vous a plus ? **

**J'aime bien ce chapitre pour ma part.**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! **

**Et voici un nouveaux chapitre.**

**merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction.**

**merci aussi à vous d'être là et de me lire.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Nous étions jeudi, ça faisait une semaine que je sortais avec Edward et franchement tout allait bien. Ces derniers jours, cependant, je ne l'avais pas vu beaucoup, il travaillait de nuit et la journée il dormait, j'allais le rejoindre dans son lit après mon service mais rien d'autre. Pour l'instant j'étais en salle de repos avec Alice, il était midi et je dévorais ma salade, je mourais de faim. Jessica arriva l'air énervé et nous souhaita un bon appétit plutôt froidement, ce qui changeait de d'habitude, Alice osa lui adresser la parole.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jessica ?**

**- Des clients chiants, on nous a volé des produits sur les chariots et je ne sais toujours pas avec qui la 206 couche !**

**- Tu le traques ? **

**- Je veux savoir, attends, vu l'état de la suite, ça devait être chaud ! C'est peut-être la blonde là…**

**- Rosalie ? Elle est mariée avec le garde du corps.**

**- Non l'autre ! Tanya, l'actrice tu as vu quelque chose Bella ?**

**- Nan. J'ai vu personne d'autre que lui.**

**- C'était peut-être une professionnelle ! Ça arrive souvent dans ces métiers, il voyage tellement, il est souvent seul mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il reste un homme avec des besoins.**

J'en avais assez et me concentrais sur ma salade. Jessica était une fouineuse de première et elle m'agaçait, plusieurs fois elle avait failli nous surprendre mais je la connaissais trop bien maintenant et j'arrivais à déjouer ses plans. D'un autre côté j'étais satisfaite de ce mystère, je me sentais forte et toutes ses théories me faisaient rire, quoi que le coup de la prostituée m'énervait au plus haut point, il allait falloir que je demande à Edward si effectivement il avait comblé sa solitude avec des femmes de passage. J'annonçais à Alice que je retournais bosser, elle me rejoignait très vite, le début de l'après-midi se passait bien j'étais en train de compter le linge que j'avais sorti de la chambre que je venais de faire quand on me cacha les yeux.

**- Je dirais que ses grosses mains appartiennent à ce cher Emmett !**

**- Gagné ! Comment va ma petite Bella ?**

**- Ta petite Bella ? Je suis montée en grade ?**

**- Oui, félicitations, j'ai oublié la médaille. Bon ça va ? **

**- Oui très bien et toi ? **

**- Je vais bien oui. Rose me tue avec ses envies à la con mais ça va.**

**- C'est pas un peu tôt pour les envies ?**

**- J'en sais rien mais elle est toujours en demande de quelque chose. Bon il dort encore notre acteur vedette ?**

**- Sûrement, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir, ni rentrer de sa nuit de boulot. **

**- Tu m'ouvres ? **

**- Tu vas le réveiller ? **

**- Bah ouais, faut que je lui parle du boulot et il ne voulait pas se lever trop tard pour pouvoir travailler son texte. **

**- Bon je t'ouvre alors. **

**- Dis-tu fais quoi demain soir ? **

**- Rien pourquoi ?**

**- Rose et moi on vous invite demain soir chez nous, on a un appart ici. Repas avec entrée, plat et dessert !**

**- Waouh alors oui moi je viens si c'est un repas à trois services ! **

**- Alice et Jasper peuvent venir aussi.**

**- Tu es sûr de ton choix ?**

**- Rose m'a supplié.**

**- Je leur dirais dans ce cas. Merci Emmett. **

J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre d'Edward avec mon pass et effectivement il dormait encore. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et Edward était allongé sur le ventre un bras tombant dans le vide. Il était trop beau, même en dormant. Je souriais bêtement en le regardant et allais près de lui, je lui caressais les cheveux et embrassais son visage. Emmett, avec une délicatesse qui lui était propre, ouvrait les rideaux qui laissaient le soleil envahir la pièce mais cela fit râler Edward.

**- Mon pauvre chéri, tu as une vraie brute comme garde du corps.**

**- Heureusement que tu es là toi… Il est 16h ?**

**- Non, je dois y retourner, je voulais juste te réveiller en douceur mais c'est loupé. Tu seras là à 16h ?**

**- Oui. Ça va ma puce ?**

**- Très bien, il faudra que je te parle mais rien de grave.**

**- Ok. Bon courage, finis par ma chambre.**

**- C'était bien mon intention. À tout à l'heure. **

Je l'embrassais un bon moment avant de ressortir de la chambre. J'allais voir Alice, elle était ravie d'aller dîner chez Emmett et Rosalie, elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux, surtout au niveau mode. Il nous restait plus que deux chambres, la 205 et la 206.

**- Tu l'as vu sortir le type de la 205, Bella ?**

**- Non, on l'a peut-être manqué, ça arrive. Tu l'as vu toi ?**

**- Non, la dernière fois c'était hier. Il avait l'air bizarre. **

**- On va toquer alors !**

**- Oui, je vais chercher les produits.**

**- Ok. **

Je frappais à la porte et comme je n'avais aucune réponse j'entrais. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang, juste devant moi l'occupant de la chambre, Monsieur Rochmond, était devant moi pendu au ventilateur du plafond. Je poussais un cri d'effroi et perçant, j'étais tétanisée, c'est la première fois qu'une chose pareil m'arrivait. Je n'avais jamais vu de cadavre et des suicides dans l'hôtel c'était très rare. Mais bien sûr c'est forcément à moi que ce genre de chose arrivait

**- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

On toucha mon épaule et surprise je me remis à crier, quand je m'aperçus que c'était Edward je me réfugiais dans ses bras. Pas besoin de lui expliquer, il le voyait très bien ce qui pendait au bout de cette corde.

- **Emmett va chercher un responsable, Alice tu peux l'accompagner ? **

**- Oui, oui bien sûr. **

**- Bella ça va aller ? **

**- Edward...**

**- Tu trembles bébé.**

**- Tiens moi, ne me lâche pas.**

**- Non ma chérie, je suis là.**

Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue, je tremblais et n'arrivais pas à bouger, Edward me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Très vite Jessica et le directeur arrivèrent, la police n'allait pas tarder à venir aussi. Le directeur vint me parler, pour savoir comment j'allais et Jessica bavait en voyant Edward torse nu. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il alla mettre une chemise avant de revenir près de moi. Pour qui elle se prenait ? C'était le moment là de fantasmer sur mon petit ami ? Je ne pense pas non !

La police arriva et on vint nous poser des questions à Alice, Edward et moi. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini ils me conseillaient d'aller me reposer. Alice, Jasper et Emmett m'accompagnaient et Edward me promettait de venir tout de suite une fois qu'on le laisserait tranquille.

Je rentrais donc chez moi accompagner de mes amis. J'étais encore sous le choc, je n'avais pas l'habitude de découvrir des morts surtout que ce client était quelqu'un qui venait régulièrement, il prenait toujours la même chambre, il nous parlait et avait toujours un mot gentil envers nous. J'allais prendre une douche et m'allongeais sur le lit en serrant ma peluche contre moi. Cette peluche, un ours, était la seule chose qui me restait de mon frère, lui avait la mienne. On les avait échangés avant notre séparation, j'étais très triste de me souvenir d'un détail comme celui-ci et ne pas me souvenir du prénom de mon frère. Je fermais les yeux, toujours en serrant l'ours contre moi et essayais de me détendre.

Je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues, certainement le contrecoup Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, après avoir autorisé la personne à entrer je vis Edward, je tendis ma main vers lui et il vint s'allonger à côté de moi.

**- Comment tu vas Bella ? Tu pleures ? Viens.**

**- C'est le contrecoup, ça va aller, ça fait juste bizarre. Tu as su quelque chose ?**

**- Il s'est suicidé, il était ruiné et criblé de dettes, sa femme l'a quitté récemment, il n'avait plus de maison rien… il a craqué.**

**- Il a laissé une lettre ?**

**- Oui. Ils ont enlevé le corps et tu n'auras pas à faire le ménage dedans.**

**- Ok.**

**- J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle pour toi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Vendredi on mange chez Emmett tu le sais et tout de suite après on part pour les Hamptons, j'ai mon week-end.**

**- C'est vrai ? Ho c'est génial ! Ça tombe très bien ! J'ai hâte ! J'ai besoin de quoi ?**

**- Un maillot, une serviette, des dessous sexys, des nuisettes et des robes !**

**- Hum… ok je prendrais tout ça ! Je suis contente merci !**

**- Ca va te changer les idées tu verras. Maintenant repose-toi, je pars bientôt.**

**- Je peux venir ? Je resterai dans ta caravane ou planquée sur le plateau mais je veux être avec toi.**

**- D'accord mais prends des vêtements chauds, tu vas avoir froid à rien faire.**

**- Ok ça marche. On mange ici ?**

**- Non là-bas. **

**- Y'aura Tanya ?**

**- Oui. Et on devra s'embrasser… **

**- Ok, ça sera quand je regarderai pas alors.**

**- Je penserai à toi tout le temps.**

**- Ha je voulais te demander un truc.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Je t'écoute.**

**- Jessica cherche toujours qui est ta copine et elle a émis une hypothèse… je sais qu'elle est fausse mais… Tu as déjà fait appel à des filles d'un soir pour assouvir tes besoins ?**

**- Tu es sérieuse ? C'est une vraie question ?**

**- Heu oui.**

**- Bella je te jure que non, je sais qu'on ne connaît pas encore tout l'un de l'autre mais quand même ! Tu crois que je suis du genre à appeler une prostituée ? **

**- Non c'est vrai. Désolé bébé, c'était idiot. **

**- Regarde-moi Bella, c'est peut-être trop tôt pour toi et j'attends aucun retour mais il faut que je le dise. Je t'aime et je suis persuadé que tu es la bonne personne pour moi. Je t'aime, je suis fou amoureux de toi.**

Là j'étais scotchée ! Il m'aime ! Mon cœur battait à pleine vitesse pourtant je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre et comme réponse je me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser. Nous restions longtemps à nous embrasser et nous papouiller mais il fut l'heure de partir, Emmett vint avec nous. Une fois sur le plateau je m'asseyais à côté d'Emmett, nous parlions, il me taquinait et tous les deux nous décidions de faire des grimaces à Edward quand il était face à nous.

Je rigolais bien avec lui mais Edward ne se laissait pas déstabiliser, trop fort mon amoureux ! Vers 21h nous allions à la cantine pour manger, à chaque fois que je voulais prendre un truc Edward me faisait comprendre que c'était pas super bon. Du coup je pris pareil que lui, cordon bleu frites. Je m'autorisais un gâteau au chocolat et un coca, nous allions manger tous les trois dans un coin de la cantine.

**- Dis donc vous deux ? Ça vous amuse de me faire des grimaces ?**

**- C'est Emmett qui en a eu l'idée ! **

**- Quoi on n'était pas beaux ? Elle ne t'a pas séduite comme ça ? **

**- Elle est plus jolie que Tanya même en faisant des grimaces.**

**- Ho merci chéri ! Même si c'est pas dur à faire.**

**- D'être plus belle qu'elle ? Tu as raison ! Je me demande comment il a fait pour sortir avec elle ! **

**- Imagine au lit, elle toute nue avec ses obus qui explosent dès que tu lui enlèves son soutien-gorge… paf ! C'est un coup à assommer l'autre ça.**

**- Ho Bella… c'est sûr qu'avec les tiens ça fait pas pareil ! **

**- Oui mais quand je le chevauche ça se balance pas partout ! **

**- Bon vous avez fini ? Même si vous avez raison… En plus c'est pas un bon coup, elle est nulle ! Tu es bien mieux bébé !**

**- Y'a intérêt ! Mais merci.**

**- Hey regardez, quand on parle du loup…**

Tanya arrivait et s'installait entre Edward et moi sans aucune gène en me poussant, elle ne m'avait même pas demandé pardon. Elle me tournait le dos pour regarder Edward, il valait mieux qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas, je lançais un regard à Emmett qui me souriait.

**- Edward ? Tu veux bien qu'on aille dans ma caravane ?**

**- Pour quoi faire ?**

**- Travailler notre scène de baiser.**

**- Pas besoin de s'entraîner cent sept ans ! On sait comment on fait, pas besoin d'en faire plus !**

**- Mais c'est la scène la plus romantique, il faut que ça fasse vrai, qu'on soit amoureux.**

**- Ouais mais on n'est pas amoureux et c'est là que d'être un bon acteur c'est pratique, parce que justement on fait semblant et on le fait bien.**

**- Donc je reste toute seule dans ma caravane ?**

**- Tu as pas la télé ?**

**- Elle est cassée, tu viens me la réparer ?**

**- Je suis acteur, pas réparateur télé ! Je mange là… **

**- J'y mettrai tout mon cœur dans cette scène ! **

**- C'est cool. Je peux finir de manger tranquillement où tu tapes l'incruste encore longtemps ?**

**- Ok, ça va je m'en vais.**

**- Très bien.**

Elle soupirait et quittait notre table sans plus de cérémonie. Edward soupirait mais Emmett sortait une bêtise et la bonne humeur revenait. Après le repas je m'emmitouflais dans une veste à Edward et m'asseyais sur sa chaise à côté d'Emmett, on jouait aux cartes, j'apprenais plusieurs jeux et m'amusais plutôt bien, Edward nous rejoignait pendant ses pauses, il était bon à ces jeux-là !

**- Vous passez votre temps à ça ou quoi ?**

**- Quand on était plus jeunes et qu'on était punis, Emmett venait chez moi et on jouait aux cartes pour passer le temps. On a appris plein de jeux !**

**- Donc vous étiez beaucoup punis ? **

**- Toujours la faute d'Emmett ! **

**- Je te crois mon chéri, tu es blanc comme neige j'en suis certaine.**

Il riait et continuait de jouer avant de retourner travailler. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrêtais les cartes, je posais ma tête contre l'épaule d'Emmett et petit à petit je m'endormis contre mon ami tout en regardant mon homme.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus.**

**JE vous redonne mon adresse tweeter. c'est plus sympa pour les échanges : Alexiaa2803**

**a la semaine prochaine**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**j'espère que tout vas bien.**

**je suis ravi de vous livrer un nouveau chapitre.**

**merci et bisous à SoSweetySoCrazy pour sa gentillesse.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

La journée du vendredi se passait mieux que celle du jeudi, je m'étais réveillée dans mon lit avec Edward à mes côtés, il dormait profondément et ne me rejoignait pas dans la douche. Je lui laissais un mot avec le double des clefs pour qu'il puisse fermer quand il partirait. Au boulot ça se passait bien, Alice me faisait parler de ma soirée d'hier sur le plateau de tournage puis la conversation dériva sur le futur week-end dans la maison des parents d'Edward.

**- Tu as un maillot correct ?**

**- Heu… le noir, j'ai que celui-là.**

**- Mais ça va pas ? En sortant on va t'en acheter un autre !**

**- Tu crois que c'est utile ?**

**- Ha carrément ! Et des dessous aussi ! **

**- Je suis pas riche Alice.**

**- On partage les achats. Allez, marché conclu !**

**- T'es pas possible. **

Je souriais et nous reprenions notre travail. Avant de partir j'allais frapper à la chambre d'Edward.

**- Ouais j'arrive ! Deux secondes… Ha c'est toi mon ange. Entre, j'allais à la douche, je me couvre au cas où ta chef vienne !**

**- Tu as remarqué ?**

**- Oui ! Elle est pas très discrète. Ça va ? Tiens ta clef.**

**- Ho non garde-la, comme ça tu peux venir quand tu veux. **

**- On en est à ce stade ?**

**- On a des stades nous ?**

**- C'est vrai. Tu viens à la douche avec moi ?**

**- Non. Ça serait avec plaisir tu sais que j'adore ça mais, je venais juste t'embrasser, je vais faire des courses avec Alice pour ce week-end.**

**- Quel genre de courses ?**

**- Sous-vêtements et maillot de bain, **

**- J'ai oublié de te dire que pour ce week-end, tu as besoin d'une tenue par heure chérie. Sans compter les moments où tu seras totalement nue !**

**- Je suis femme de chambre Edward, avec un compte bancaire d'une femme de chambre. Je suis pas Angelina Jolie. **

**- Tu es mieux qu'Angelina Jolie. Et si je te donne ma carte bleue ?**

**- Ho non, non, non ! Je suis pas venue te demander de l'argent. Non Edward. **

**- Je te le propose. Ça me fait plaisir et j'en ai envie. C'est des courses pour moi aussi. S'il te plaît ma puce.**

**- Edward non.**

**- Bon alors je viens avec vous.**

**- Pour qu'on te reconnaisse ?**

**- C'est ma carte ou ma présence Isabella.**

**- File ta carte mais je ne l'utiliserai pas.**

**- Au moins un article. **

**- Ce que t'es chiant ! On verra, mais je ne suis pas une fille qui profitera de toi Edward.**

**- Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai pleinement confiance en te donnant ma carte. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça. Je t'aime.**

**- Merci Edward, mais je ne m'en servirai pas quand même ! **

**- Plus têtue que toi on meurt ! Allez… tiens. **

Il me donna sa carte, ça m'agaçait parce que je n'étais pas du genre à réclamer, j'aurais dû me taire tiens ! Je l'embrassais quand même avant de filer voir Alice. Nous passions l'après-midi dans les magasins. J'achetais deux maillots de bain, plusieurs sous-vêtements et Alice me persuada d'acheter une guêpière avec le porte-jarretelles, je savais exactement à quel moment j'allais pouvoir la mettre.

Avec la carte d'Edward j'achetais des fleurs pour Rosalie, une peluche pour le futur bébé et des chocolats pour Emmett. C'était ses amis après tout ! Je rentrais chez moi pour faire mes valises, j'avais hâte d'y être ! Une fois prêts Alice, Jasper et moi allions chez nos hôtes de la soirée. Edward était déjà là et c'est lui qui nous ouvrit. Je l'embrassais et lui rendis sa carte.

**- Tu as fait des folies avec j'espère. **

**- J'ai acheté les cadeaux d'Emmett, Rosalie et le bébé.**

**- T'es pas drôle. Bon tes valises sont prêtes ? **

**- Ho oui j'ai hâte de vous avoir pour moi toute seule monsieur Cullen ! **

**- Moi aussi miss Swan ! Je te jure que je vais te coller pendant tout le séjour ! Viens.**

Il prit ma main et nous allions dans le salon où Rosalie finissait de mettre la table et Emmett ouvrait une bouteille de vin. Après les avoir embrassés j'offrais mes cadeaux, Rosalie était touchée par la peluche et Emmett ravi de ses chocolats, les fleurs trouvèrent leur place dans un vase mis en évidence dans le salon et les chocolats furent presque entièrement mangés par Emmett, Edward et Jasper. Nous passions à table et Emmett me posa pas mal de questions plutôt indiscrètes, la dernière me perturba.

**- Tu es née où exactement Bella ?**

**- Tu es devenu flic Emmett ?**

**- En tant que garde du corps je dois me renseigner au maximum. C'est pour la sécurité de celui qui paye les chèques à la fin du mois !**

**- Je me sens en parfaite sécurité merci Emmett. Elle profite même pas de mon argent, je lui ai filé ma carte pour du shopping et elle n'a pas voulu l'utiliser.**

**- Si j'ai acheté les chocolats d'Emmett, les fleurs et la peluche du bébé ! **

**- Tu me la passes quand tu veux ta carte Edward. Moi je l'utilise tu peux en être sûr. Et si tu veux vraiment dépenser beaucoup j'invite Alice. **

**- Je n'en doute pas Rose, ça c'est certain. Mais désolé non…**

Je souriais et le reste de la soirée se passa sans autres questions gênantes d'Emmett. Les garçons parlaient sport entre eux, Alice et Rosalie parlaient mode, moi je prétextais une envie pressante pour voir un peu l'appartement, je regardais leurs photos. Rosalie avait fait une mariée magnifique, une robe sublime ses cheveux blonds attachés avec grâce, elle rayonnait de bonheur c'était évident. Une photo d'elle et Emmett dans leurs vêtements de noce me toucha beaucoup, ils se regardaient avec un amour débordant, ils étaient aussi émus et tous les sentiments ressortaient de la photo.

Edward était un peu partout sur les clichés, tantôt sérieux et concentré, tantôt rieur et l'œil pétillant de malice. Une photo un peu plus cachée des autres m'interpella, il s'agissait d'un couple avec leurs enfants, le petit garçon devait avoir 2 ou 3 ans, il se tenait près d'un homme qui sans aucun doute était son père et la mère tenait un bébé de quelques semaines dans ses bras. Je regardais le visage des gens, je reconnaissais Emmett mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur ou un frère, remarque personne ne connaissait mon enfance non plus. Je reposais la photo et allais les rejoindre, rapidement après le repas Edward et moi prenions la route pour notre week-end. La route était déjà bien avancée quand je me décidais à poser la question.

**- Emmett a une sœur ou un frère ?**

**- Une sœur oui. Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai vu une photo. Je ne le savais pas.  
**

**- Il t'en parlera un jour ou l'autre, tiens regarde nous y sommes.**

Devant moi une magnifique maison se présentait, malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit je vis qu'elle était toute en pierres, avec un étage et un grand jardin. Edward gara la voiture et me fit entrer. J'en revenais pas, le style était très classe, j'étais chez des gens riches c'était flagrant mais ça restait modeste. La maison avait 5 chambres avec chacune leur salle de bain, il y avait deux salons, une bibliothèque, un bureau, une cuisine, une immense salle à manger, et un petit salon de musique. Le plus de la maison était la vue sur la mer qu'elle offrait. Il y avait un petit escalier à descendre et nous étions sur la plage.

**- Alors tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Je suis… sur le cul ! **

Edward éclata de rire avant de m'embrasser et d'aller déposer nos valises dans la chambre qui était la sienne avec vue sur la mer.

- **C'est que la maison de vacances ici ?**

**- Oui, mais celle où ils résident à l'année a la même superficie, celle-ci c'est une maison qui est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs années. Un jour je serai le propriétaire et je viendrai en vacances avec ma femme !**

**- Elle aura de la chance cette fille. **

Je souriais et regardais par la fenêtre, la mer était calme, la lune se reflétait sur elle, ça donnait une impression très poétique.

**- C'est dangereux de se baigner ici ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Je sais pas, il pourrait y avoir des requins. **

**- Oui c'est les dents de la mer ici, tu ne savais pas ?**

**- Fiche-toi de moi, tu vas voir.**

**- Non, on ne craint rien, il y a des petits requins parfois mais rien d'aussi effrayant que dans « les dents de la mer ».**

**- Je pourrais nager tranquille alors.**

**- Oui. Je vais me doucher tu viens ? Interdiction de se défiler ce soir miss Bella.**

J'allais dans l'immense douche, nous restions sages ce soir, j'étais fatiguée et Edward aussi. Une fois bien au chaud dans le lit et dans les bras d'Edward je m'endormis rapidement.

Quelque chose me chatouillait où je sais pas quoi mais je ressentais une sensation bizarre. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de regarder ou de laisser faire, j'étais trop bien dans ce lit ! Cependant j'ouvrais les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement et en sentant une bouffée de plaisir m'envahir. Edward avait visiblement décidé de me réveiller en douceur, il était entre mes jambes à prendre grand soin de mon intimité.

**- Edward ?**

**- Bonjour bébé… **

Il releva la tête vers moi et ses doigts prirent le relais de sa bouche, je gémissais tout en enfonçant ma tête dans le coussin, il me regardait, je savais qu'il aimait m'observer quand je prenais du plaisir grâce à lui j'avoue que j'aimais le regarder aussi quand c'était son tour. Je lui souriais et l'amenais à m'embrasser, très vite mes parois intimes se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts et je fus secouée d'un spasme de jouissance.

Malgré l'orgasme passé Edward me caressait toujours je l'arrêtais en prenant son poignet et me relevais pour être à sa hauteur. Je pris alors la main qui avait servi à me donner l'orgasme que je venais de vivre et approchais ses doigts de ma bouche.

**- Bella si tu fais ça je ne réponds plus de rien.**

Je souriais malicieusement avant d'introduire ses deux doigts dans ma bouche et de les laver de mon jus féminin, durant toute l'opération je le fixais droit dans les yeux, il déglutissait avant de se jeter sur moi. Plusieurs positions plus tard j'eus le deuxième orgasme de la matinée.

**- Tu sais que tu peux me réveiller comme ça quand tu veux !**

**- Je note ! Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !**

Je nichais ma tête dans son cou, je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu, j'avais peur qu'en le disant tout ça ne s'arrête, c'était idiot mais c'était comme ça. Nous finissions par nous lever et après un bon petit déjeuner en terrasse j'allais poser mes pieds sur le sable. La journée était fabuleuse, Edward adorait mon nouveau maillot de bain, nous passions un temps infini dans l'eau et sur le sable. La maison était encore plus belle au soleil que sous la lune, j'étais admirative devant une telle bâtisse. Il n'y avait personne autour de nous, juste les dunes de sable, les mouettes et le clapotis des vagues. C'était tout simplement parfait ! Edward me bombardait de photos, j'en fis autant et nous finissions par en faire des tonnes de notre couple.

Dans la soirée je lui montrais mes talents de danseuse, c'était franchement pas grand-chose, je ne me souvenais pas de la moitié des mouvements que j'avais appris en striptease mais ça semblait suffire à Edward. J'avais mis la guêpière et le porte-jarretelles que j'avais achetés, je pense que ça a beaucoup contribué à son enthousiasme. Bref la nuit fut une fois de plus merveilleuse.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avec le droit d'avoir le petit déjeuner au lit.

**- Coucou ma puce. Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui, tu m'as fait le petit déjeuner?**

**- Oui, je suis un petit ami attentionné. Tu as vu, j'ai même mis une rose rouge !**

**- Oui merci mon amour. Tu m'aides à tout manger ?**

**- J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais ! **

Je riais et nous mangions tranquillement, il me proposa une balade en ville, je m'assurais que je n'aurais pas à marcher dix mètres devant lui avant d'accepter de sortir avec lui en public. Comme promis je me baladais avec lui main dans la main. J'allais acheter quelques souvenirs pour Alice et Jasper, à Alice je ramenais une petite babiole en rapport avec les Hamptons, elle adorait les babioles !

Alors qu'Edward était parti acheter de quoi manger ce soir je prétextais de vouloir voir autre chose que des fruits et légumes et allais lui acheter une montre que j'avais vue en vitrine plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il se plaignait tout le temps de ne pas avoir l'heure sur lui alors j'allais remédier à ce problème, la montre m'avait tapé dans l'œil et j'étais certaine qu'elle allait lui plaire. Une fois l'achat fait je le planquais dans mon sac et allais le retrouver là où je l'avais laissé. Dire qu'on partait tôt demain matin, je ne voulais pas, j'étais trop bien ici. Edward devait voir que j'étais contrariée et me prit par la taille.

**- Je te promets que la prochaine fois on viendra ici ou ailleurs comme tu veux pendant 1 mois ! **

**- Deux jours c'est trop court, demain à New York on sera de nouveau obligés de se cacher et je te verrai que quelques heures.**

**- Je sais bébé, moi aussi je voudrais rester ici et profiter de toi. Je t'aime tu le sais… Allez, on rentre et j'ai une surprise pour toi. **

En rentrant il rangea ses courses et vint me rejoindre sur la terrasse.

- **Bon, ça n'a aucun engagement, ça veut juste dire que je t'aime et je veux que tu la portes pour penser à nous et à ce week-end. **

Il ouvrit devant mes yeux ébahis un écrin avec une bague à l'intérieur, toute simple mais pleine de petites pierres bleues et au milieu un petit diamant. Parce que oui, Edward venait de m'acheter un diamant, un vrai ! Je lui sautais au cou en le bombardant de baisers tant j'étais heureuse et touchée.

**- Ho merci, merci, merci !**

**- Elle te plait ? **

**- Elle est fabuleuse oui ! C'est un diamant ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu es fou ! Il ne fallait pas. Merci mon amour ! Merci du fond du cœur.**

**- J'aime juste te voir heureuse comme ça. **

**- C'est réussi ! Bouge pas, j'ai un truc pour toi aussi. C'est nul à côté de cette bague mais tans pis.**

**- Tout ce qui vient de toi me fait plaisir chérie, rien qu'un baiser me rend heureux. Laisse-moi enfiler cette bague à ton doigt.**

**- Ok mais un dernier câlin avant.**

**- Avec joie. Hum Je t'aime.**

Je continuais de l'embrasser folle de joie et de bonheur. Quand je me calmais il enfila la bague à mon doigt et m'embrassa, après un long baiser je lui offris à mon tour mon cadeau, je me sentais ridicule à côté du bijou qu'il venait de m'offrir mais il paraissait ému par cette simple montre.

**- Merci Bella, elle est géniale…**

- **Tu aimes ? **

**- Non, je l'adore ! Merci chérie. **

**- Tu es toujours à demander à Emmett l'heure qu'il est. Comme tu es un grand garçon je pense que tu peux avoir ta montre à toi maintenant.**

- **Je ferai comme si je n'avais pas entendu la partie où tu te moques légèrement de moi. **

**- Jamais je n'oserai.**

**- Je punis les menteuses moi.**

**- Je serais folle de joie de recevoir la fessée. **

**- Je vais y réfléchir. Viens-là d'abord…**

Il me tendit ses bras et je retournais me blottir contre lui. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, j'étais nostalgique de savoir que notre bulle allait exploser. En revanche ma dernière nuit ne se passait pas comme prévu mes vieux démons refaisaient surface et j'allais devoir inévitablement révéler mon secret à Edward.

* * *

**et voilà. **

**Alors vos avis ? **

** n'hésitez à prendre 3 minutes pour commenter.**

**à la semaine prochaine**

**bisous**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir**

**Voici là suite de l'histoire. **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy d'être toujours d'accord pour me corriger. **

**Merci aux fidèles lectrices bisous à vous.**

* * *

_**- T'en fais pas Bella… on va pas nous séparer…**_

_**- J'ai peur moi…**_

_**- Je suis là petite sœur, on va rester ensemble !**_

_**- Veux pas y aller !**_

_**- Je t'aime Bella.**_

_**- Moi aussi.**_

_On s'approcha de moi, j'étais dans les bras de mon grand frère, je ne voyais pas son visage. Une dame vint me prendre et m'arrachait des bras de mon frère, un homme le tenait pour l'empêcher de me suivre._

_**- Bella ! Non laissez-moi avec elle ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Bella !**_

_**- Lâchez-moi ! Non je veux pas ! Au secours non ! Viens avec moi, j'ai peur ! Non !**_

Je sentais qu'on me secouait et qu'on me parlait.

**- Bella ! Bella réveille-toi ! Tout va bien mon amour, ouvre les yeux ! Bella ! **

J'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais essoufflée, j'avais chaud et j'étais complètement désorientée.

- **Chérie tout va bien, tu es avec moi, dans les Hamptons chez mes parents. Bella regarde-moi, respire doucement… voilà c'est bien. Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**- J'ai soif.**

**- Je vais te chercher de l'eau, reste tranquille. **

Il me laissait quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau, je bus le contenu d'une traite et lui rendis le verre. Il m'en proposa un autre mais je refusais.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chérie ? **

**- C'est quelque chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé, j'allais le faire mais j'étais pas prête.**

**- Parle-moi bébé… **

**- C'était un souvenir, ce dont je viens de rêver. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, je n'avais que quelques mois. Nous n'avions aucune famille, j'avais juste un frère. Pendant 4 ans on a grandi ensemble dans à foyer à Forks. Et puis un jour on est venu me chercher, on m'a séparé de mon frère et ma nouvelle famille a tout fait pour que j'oublie son existence. Ça a marché un temps mais mes cauchemars sont toujours là et je rêve souvent de notre séparation.**

**- Et ce frère il est où maintenant ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas de son prénom, j'ai essayé de savoir qui il était mais toute trace de lui avait disparu. Mes parents adoptifs ne voulaient rien savoir de lui ou de mes vrais parents. Ils voulaient me cacher que j'étais adoptée. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il a lui aussi trouvé une famille et qu'il avait 2 ans de plus que moi. Edward où tu vas ? Je te jure que j'allais t'en parler mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Il s'était levé et éloigné de moi, il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse et enfila un t-shirt. Il prit son téléphone et appela je ne sais qui, il était 1h du matin.

**- C'est moi, désolé de te réveiller. Tu peux venir ? Je crois que tu avais raison, c'est elle. Ok je t'attends. **

Il raccrochait, je le regardais toujours au milieu du lit à attendre de savoir, la courte conversation ne m'avait rien appris sur l'identité du correspondant.

- **Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?**

**- Rien… Bella, je suis pas sûr mais… Écoute bébé, je pense que le frère que tu as perdu c'est Emmett. **

**- Emmett tu plaisantes ?**

**- Non. Il a été adopté par mes voisins à 7 ans, On l'a séparé de sa sœur quand il en avait 6, il n'a jamais eu de renseignement autre que ses souvenirs. Sa sœur s'appelait Isabella, ses parents sont décédés quand il avait 2 ans dans un accident de voiture.**

**- Edward tu ne m'as pas… tu ne m'as pas mise dans ton lit dans le seul but d'enquêter pour ton copain ?**

**- Non ! Au début il ne se doutait de rien, il trouvait ça marrant que tu t'appelles comme elle. Bella je t'aime, tu peux être la sœur de qui tu veux je m'en moque tant que ton cœur m'appartient. **

**- Bien sûr qu'il t'appartient… comment il s'est douté que ça pouvait être moi ?**

**- Il t'expliquera, je t'en ai sûrement déjà trop dit. Viens là.**

J'allais me blottir contre lui en m'interdisant toutes pensées ! J'aimais bien Emmett, nous étions complices, nous avions accroché tout de suite… Toutes ses questions au dîner l'autre soir, c'était sûrement pour essayer de confirmer ses doutes. Le bref résumé qu'Edward m'avait fait me laissait croire qu'effectivement Emmett pourrait être mon frère. Tout me paraissait fou, mais d'un autre côté je voulais y croire, je souffrais trop de cette histoire.

Je mis ma joie et mon envie de réserve cependant, peut-être qu'on se trompait, qu'Emmett n'était pas le bon, mais si c'était le cas alors j'avais peur de me confronter à mes souvenirs 21 ans après tout ça. Edward me berçait et je me rendormais toujours cramponnée à lui. Il était 2h30 quand j'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux, Edward me caressait les cheveux et me souriait.

**- Emmett est là bébé.**

**- Reste avec moi.**

**- Je ne te quitte pas.**

Je me levais et allais avec lui dans le salon, Emmett était là et je m'accrochais à la main d'Edward comme si ma vie en dépendait.

**- Bella… **

**- Alors il paraît que tu es mon frère… ? **

**- Tout porte à croire que oui. Tu te souviens de quoi ?**

**- De la séparation… une dame vient me prendre et un homme tient mon frère… juste avant il me jure qu'on ne sera pas séparés et on se dit qu'on s'aime. C'est tout… j'ai juste… attends ne bouge pas. **

J'allais chercher l'ours en peluche qui appartenait à mon frère. Je le serrais contre moi comme pour me donner du courage, je le prenais toujours avec moi, même si je ne dormais pas avec. Après un petit moment d'hésitation je retournais dans le salon.

**- C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon frère, on avait échangé nos peluches.**

**- Putain de merde ! Tu te souviens ? **

Il sortit d'une poche un petit lapin blanc. Je souriais en le reconnaissant.

**- Monsieur lapou ! **

**- Et tu as mon monsieur rours !**

- **J'ai du mal à y croire… ça fait 21 ans ! **

**- Viens là.**

Il me tendit les bras et après avoir eu le regard de soutien d'Edward j'allais me blottir contre mon frère. Emmett était mon frère ! Je l'avais sous les yeux depuis le début.

- **J'ai ramené tous les souvenirs que j'ai nous concernant. Tu veux voir ?**

**- Oui, oui bien sûr ! Edward, viens…**

Nous allions nous asseoir sur un des canapés et Emmett me montra des tas de photos de famille, je me reconnaissais plus petite sur les photos du foyer. Je venais de trouver une famille, la seule famille qui me restait, plus je regardais les photos plus je me souvenais des événements.

**- Hey c'est pour ça que sans qu'on se parle tu m'as tout de suite appelé Bella ?**

**- Oui, je l'ai dit c'est instinctif, d'ailleurs je l'ai dit à Edward mais je sais pas s'il m'écoutait tellement il a été foudroyé par ton charme ! **

**- Je t'ai cherché tu sais, j'ai rien trouvé, mes parents adoptifs ne savaient rien sur toi…**

**- Je sais, j'ai été confronté au même problème. Quand Edward m'a proposé d'être son garde du corps j'ai accepté parce que je me disais que je te retrouverais. **

**- Et c'est le cas. Enfin on a quand même vécu à 3h l'un de l'autre pendant des années.**

**- C'est vrai. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, demain tu travailles. On parlera de tout ça sur le trajet Bella.**

**- Oui, on se lève tôt pour rentrer. **

**- Oui, à demain alors petite sœur !**

Je souriais, le serrais contre moi et allais me coucher, Edward me dit qu'il arrivait tout de suite, qu'il accompagnait Emmett à sa chambre. Je me remis dans le lit et une fois seule je me mis à pleurer. Ce que je venais de vivre était irréel. Je n'étais plus toute seule, j'avais une famille, ma famille pas une de substitution, nous étions liés lui et moi. Edward me rejoignit et me prit contre lui, je me laissais aller contre lui, il me réconfortait seulement par ses gestes j'appréciais son silence. Une fois calmée je me relevais pour le regarder.

**- Merci Edward…**

**- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.**

**- Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie tout semble plus simple et plus beau. J'ai envie d'aller travailler pour te voir, j'ai envie que ça passe vite pour être dans tes bras. En plus tu me ramènes mon frère. On n'en a jamais parlé mais tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était un manque dans ma vie ! **

**- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as été un manque dans la sienne. **

**- J'ai peur de ce que la vie me réserve, je n'ai jamais été heureuse longtemps, j'ai toujours été déçue…**

**- Bella ça va aller. On ira bien. **

**- Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime autant que toi tu peux m'aimer et je suis extrêmement surprise qu'un type comme toi, un acteur connu et reconnu, un homme aussi génial aussi beau, aussi intelligent et merveilleux que toi soit tombé amoureux d'une petite femme de chambre à l'existence insignifiante comme moi. **

**- Tu n'as rien d'insignifiant Bella, tu es brillante et tu mérites mieux que ce que tu as. Combien de femmes de chambres parlent 3 langues couramment et ont deux licences dans la poche ? Bella ne te sous-estime pas. Prends conscience de ta vraie valeur. Tu es belle, merveilleuse et tu es la seule femme dont je sois tombé amoureux. **

**- Et je resterai la seule j'espère ! **

**- On va tout faire pour. **

**- Je t'aime ! **

Il m'attirait vers lui et je l'embrasais, malgré un désir l'un pour l'autre nous décidions de rester calmes, il était déjà 4h et nous devions nous lever dans 2h. Si courte la nuit fut-elle je me levais le sourire aux lèvres, j'étais partagée entre l'envie de faire la route avec mon frère ou mon amoureux, Edward proposa donc 1h avec l'un et 1h avec l'autre. Je montais d'abord avec Emmett, après un petit silence gêné, il prit la parole.

**- Tu as été heureuse Bella ? Avec tes parents adoptifs.**

**- Oui, Charlie et Renée ont été de bons parents. Ils me traitaient comme leur fille, j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais sauf des réponses à ton sujet. Et toi ?**

**- Très bien oui. J'ai eu une enfance aussi heureuse que possible vu notre cas, je pensais à toi tout le temps. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Tu vas leur dire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je devrais le faire mais je sais qu'ils sont terrifiés à cette idée. Ils pensent que si je te retrouve alors je ne voudrais plus d'eux. En fait je ne sais pas comment leur dire. Et tes parents à toi ?**

**- Ma mère adoptive est morte l'année dernière, mais je sais que je le dirai à mon père. Ils m'ont soutenu dans mes recherches.**

**- Les miens non.**

**- Sois pas triste Bella, on est ensemble maintenant et je compte plus me séparer de toi. Enfin on reste dans une relation frère-sœur mais… enfin je veux dire…**

**- J'ai compris et je suis d'accord, on ne se perd plus de vue ! Rosalie le sait ?**

**- Oui elle m'a appelé et elle a hâte de t'accueillir comme sa belle-sœur. Elle t'aime bien tu sais et elle est au courant de toute l'histoire. **

**- Je vais devenir tata ! **

**- Hey c'est vrai oui ! Mon bébé va avoir une tante et du coup un super tonton ! **

**- Tu parles du type superstar qui roule derrière nous ?**

**- Je crois bien oui. **

**- Le bébé aura de la chance, il est riche et sera obligé de lui faire de très beaux cadeaux !**

Emmett riait et je me retournais pour envoyer un baiser à mon homme, il souriait et me le rendait.

Quand il fut l'heure de changer de voiture j'étais contente du moment que je venais de passer mais le pauvre Edward n'obtenait rien de moi car je m'endormis dans sa voiture. Il me réveilla quand nous étions devant l'hôtel. Je l'embrassais et lui demandais de me rejoindre chez moi quand il aurait fini de travailler ce qu'il me promit après un dernier je t'aime je filais au vestiaire.

**- Alice, Alice, Alice ! Ho ma petite Alice !**

**- J'en connais une qui est heureuse de son week-end ! Hen la bague ! Il t'a demandé… ?**

**- Non, juste pour que je pense à lui tout le temps, chose que je faisais très bien sans mais je l'adore ! Je lui ai dit je t'aime et… le meilleur pour la fin… J'ai retrouvé mon frère !**

**- Pardon ? Qui ? Comment ? Mais raconte ! Reste pas là sans rien dire !**

**- C'est Emmett !**

**- Le Emmett qu'on connaît ?**

**- Oui ! Je te raconte tout dans les étages. **

**- Oui, oui ! Habille-toi je vais sortir le chariot !**

Je riais et mis ma tenue, je pris la précaution de mettre la bague d'Edward autour de mon cou à l'aide d'une chaîne en argent qu'Alice m'avait offert. Quand je la rejoignis dans à notre étage je lui racontais tout en omettant volontairement les parties chaudes de mon week-end. Elle n'en revenait pas pour Emmett mais elle était très heureuse pour moi, elle savait mieux que n'importe qui l'importance que ça avait pour moi. Nous avions papoté toute la journée si bien que la journée était passée très vite, je rentrais chez moi et mis en route mes lessives, j'offris mes cadeaux à mes amis. Je vis Jasper que très rapidement cette semaine il était de service le soir alors on ne faisait que se croiser. Vers 20h Edward arriva, nous dinions rapidement durant le dîner je le vis froncer les sourcils.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Ta bague ? Elle est où ?**

**- Ho ici ! Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre pendant que je faisais une chambre et en la portant autour du cou je ne risque pas de la perdre et je te garde avec moi quand même ! **

**- Hum… ça me va mais quand tu sors de l'hôtel alors j'aimerais que tu la remettes. **

**- Oui promis. Mais ne devient pas trop exigeant avec moi, on va pas s'entendre sinon.**

**- Très bien, à vos ordres mademoiselle Swan. Ça va sinon ?**

**- Oui, j'arrive pas à croire qu'Emmett soit mon frère et surtout que je l'ai retrouvé. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as ramassée à Central Park ?**

**- Oui, la première fois que tu allais dans mon lit.**

**- Oui et bien je courais à cause de mon frère. Et la nuit dernière pendant 2 secondes j'ai eu peur que ce soit toi mon frère.**

**- Non, je suis bien le fils naturel de mes parents. **

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime chérie.**

Il m'embrassa, me câliner mais la fatigue prit le dessus car il bailla longuement.

**- On se couche ? Je suis mort.**

**- Oui vas-y je te rejoins.**

Je débarrassais la table et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Alice j'allais rejoindre Edward qui dormait déjà dans mon lit. Je me glissais contre lui, et moi aussi très vite je m'endormais paisiblement.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour cette semaine.**

**La semaine prochaine fini le monde tout rose pour eux. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarque.**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Lexi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à toute d'être là et à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**- J'ai pas envie que tu partes…**

**- Je ne pars qu'une semaine chérie.**

**- Une semaine c'est long Edward… Et le décalage horaire tu y as pensé ?**

**- Oui, mais je t'appellerai même s'il est 3h là-bas. Ça passera vite je te le promets.**

**- On ne s'est pas quittés un seul instant en deux mois.**

**- Dis-toi qu'après je serai en vacances et qu'on ne sera plus séparés.**

**- Je sais. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime Bella.**

Il m'embrassait et je me serrais contre lui. Le tournage de son film était terminé mais il devait repartir une semaine à Los Angeles pour régler quelques affaires. Je sais qu'après cette semaine il reviendrait ici et que nous n'aurions plus de séparation mais je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être loin de lui. En plus Tanya partait avec lui, je sais qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger mais quand même. Je regardais l'heure, il devait y aller, je ne l'accompagnais pas à l'aéroport, on ne se montrait toujours pas en public et il risquait d'y avoir des photographes là-bas. Edward partait mais il n'était pas le seul, Emmett faisait aussi partie du déplacement et bien entendu Rosalie également. J'allais me retrouver seule comme avant qu'ils arrivent.

**- Je dois y aller Bella…**

**- Oui je sais.**

**- Tout ira bien mon amour ok ? **

**- Oui, tu vas me manquer.**

**- Toi aussi Bella, toi aussi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! **

**- Tu fais attention à toi. **

**- Toi aussi. Tu gardes ta bague hein ?**

**- Oui je m'en séparerais que si nous deux c'est fini un jour ! **

**- Donc jamais. Allez j'y vais bébé.**

Je levais la tête pour l'embrasser et après quelques autres baisers il partit. Emmett m'avait dit au revoir la veille. Je regardais la voiture de mon homme partir loin de moi et rentrais chez moi, je soupirais et allais devant la télé. Alice et Jasper ne tardèrent pas et je retrouvais un peu de bonne humeur avec eux, heureusement que je les avais avec moi.

Deux jours plus tard Edward m'appelait, il l'avait fait dès son arrivée à L.A mais j'avais senti au son de sa voix qu'il était fatigué par le voyage et par le décalage horaire. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air bien réveillé mais contrarié.

**- Edward tout va bien ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai l'impression qu'à ta voix quelque chose ne va pas. **

**- C'est rien du tout ça va s'arranger et je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment.**

**- Rien de grave au moins ?**

**- Non mon amour rassure-toi, rien de grave. Enfin j'espère…**

**- Edward tu m'inquiètes.**

**- Pardon ce n'était pas le but. Comment tu vas toi ? Tu me manques tu sais.**

**- Toi aussi et je vais plutôt bien, Jessica regrette ton départ, elle n'est pas contente de ne pas avoir découvert qui était la mystérieuse petite copine d'Edward Cullen.**

**- Nous avons bien joué.**

**- Edward quand est-ce qu'on pourra se montrer ensemble ?**

**- Pas tout de suite mon ange, je préfère encore attendre un peu.**

**- Je suis prête tu sais, j'ai pas peur et je crois qu'on s'aime suffisamment pour être plus fort qu'eux.**

**- Je ne doute pas de ta force Bella, mais je pense que c'est plus raisonnable, et j'aime l'idée de notre petite bulle d'intimité pas toi ?**

**- Si mais je commence à en avoir marre de me cacher, de me promener en marchant devant toi.**

**- Un peu de patience et je te promets qu'à mon retour on en parle.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Il faut que je te laisse bébé, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon agent là.**

**- Je peux te rappeler quand ?**

**- Je le ferais, ça sera plus simple ok ?**

**- Oui d'accord. Je t'aime à très vite.**

**- Oui à très vite.**

J'attendais le je t'aime mais il raccrocha sans le dire, je soupirais et mettais son oubli sous le compte de son rendez-vous. Il me rappela le soir alors que j'allais me coucher et nous parlions longtemps, là il me dit des je t'aime à presque toutes ses phrases, j'étais rassurée.

Pourtant pendant le reste de la semaine les appels d'Edward étaient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus rares, j'essayais de l'appeler je lui laissais des messages, des textos mais rien ne changeait, il semblait ailleurs quand il me répondait et avait toujours quelque chose qui l'empêchait de me parler très longtemps, j'espère que lorsqu'il serait là ça ira mieux. Le jour de son retour je terminais mon service et allais me changer avec Alice, Jessica était là.

**- J'avais raison les filles !**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Regardez, Edward Cullen était invité hier soir sur un talk-show et il a dit le nom de sa petite copine ! Et c'est pas tout, regardez ! **

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Edward à la télé ? Il ne m'a rien dit… Je regardais l'écran d'ordinateur où Jessica nous mit le replay, Edward parlait, je ne trouvais pas ça très intéressant jusqu'à ce que le présentateur pose la question d'une petite amie.

**- Alors Edward ? Où en sont vos histoires de cœur ? La rumeur dit que vous avez quelqu'un vrai ou faux ?**

**- C'est vrai, je suis en couple avec une femme merveilleuse depuis un moment, mais je suis égoïste et je n'ai pas voulu le révéler tout de suite, je la voulais pour moi seul.**

Je souriais malgré moi mais perdais mon sourire quand Edward dit qu'il pouvait la faire venir sur le plateau et horreur c'est Tanya qui apparut, en arrivant elle embrassa fougueusement Edward, celui-ci ne la repoussait pas au contraire. Il expliqua par la suite qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle sur le tournage de son film et que désormais sa vie c'était elle.

La terre s'écroulait sous mes pieds. Il s'était servi de moi ! Il voulait la rendre jalouse, où je ne sais quoi, il m'avait manipulée ! Voilà pourquoi maintenant il ne m'appelait plus, il coupait peu à peu contact avec moi. Comment avais-je pu être si bête ! Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Il voulait tester son amour pour elle, voir s'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle ou non. Jessica se tourna vers nous le sourire éclatant. J'avais envie de vomir, j'étais écœurée par ce que je venais de voir.

**- Alors ? Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je dois y aller… à plus tard.**

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'attrapais mon sac, sortis des vestiaires et pris le chemin de chez moi en courant. Je pleurais, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, me rouler en boule dans mon lit et vider mon corps de toutes les larmes qu'il contenait. En arrivant, la porte était ouverte, Jasper peut-être, j'entrais et fus stupéfaite mais encore plus en colère en voyant Edward et Emmett dans mon salon, Edward me souriait comme si de rien n'était et ouvrait ses bras. Il espérait quoi là ? Que j'aille me blottir contre lui ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je rêve là. Il laissa tout tomber en voyant que je pleurais, avant qu'il parle je pris la parole.

**- Sors de chez moi ! Rends-moi la clef et tire-toi ! **

**- Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu oses me demander ce qui se passe ? C'était ton jumeau hier qui présentait à toute l'Amérique ta belle et charmante fiancée ? C'est ta vie maintenant hein ! **

**- Tu l'as vue ? Bella laisse-moi t'expliquer…**

**- Va te faire foutre ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Emmett fait le partir s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, ni entendre parler de lui ! Tu lui diras qu'il m'a assez humiliée comme ça et que je comprends mieux pourquoi il fallait que la pauvre femme de chambre se cache en public ! **

**- Mon amour je t'en supplie ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je t'aime Bella, j'ai fait ça parce que…**

**- Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! **

**- Bella…**

Il prit mon bras mais je le giflais de toutes mes forces et lui hurlais de partir de me laisser partir, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent et ils lui demandèrent également de partir. Alice venait me soutenir, je me laissais aller contre elle, elle me guidait mais je trouvais la force de me retourner vers Edward. Je le regardais dans les yeux, enlevais ma bague et lui lançais au visage. Je lui avais dit que si j'enlevais un jour cette bague alors ça voulait dire que notre histoire était terminée.

**- Je ne sais pas si les gros doigts de ta pute passeront dedans mais tu peux toujours lui faire les mêmes promesses à elle qu'à moi ! **

**- Bella non… Je t'aime, je te le jure ! Écoute-moi ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Je ne pourrais pas… **

**- Adieu, je ne te souhaite pas que du bien !**

**- Bella ! Non ! **

J'allais dans ma chambre et me remis à pleurer, Alice resta près de moi, j'ignore combien de temps je laissais couler ma peine mais je finis par m'endormir. J'avais mal, extrêmement mal, une fois de plus je souffrais à cause d'un homme. Cette fois pourtant c'était pire, j'y avais cru et je l'aimais du plus profond de mon âme, mon cœur était plus que broyé. Le lendemain je n'avais pas la force de me lever pour aller travailler, Alice comprenait et dirait que je suis malade.

Sur mon portable j'avais des tonnes de messages d'Edward, je les effaçais sans les écouter ni les lire. Toute la journée ce petit jeu dura et après en avoir discuté avec Alice je décidais que demain j'irai changer de numéro de téléphone. J'appris aussi qu'il avait repris la suite qu'il avait occupée, la 206 pour une durée de séjour indéterminée. Je ne sais pas comment j'allais affronter ça, je ne m'en sentais, pour le moment, pas capable. J'avais le cœur en miettes, une fois de plus j'avais été la bonne poire, l'idiote de service. J'avais vraiment cru que c'était le bon pour moi, que nous allions vivre ensemble pour toujours, que je serai heureuse, pourtant je redescendais vite de mon petit nuage, je m'étais écrasée contre du béton bien dur et j'avais bien mal.

Je sursautais quand mon téléphone sonna, je regardais c'était Emmett, j'hésitai à répondre mais je me disais que j'avais perdu assez de temps avec lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était ami avec Edward que je devais tourner le dos à mon frère.

**- Allô ? **

**- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? **

**- Pas vraiment non. Et toi ? **

**- Je ne sais pas. Je peux venir te voir ?**

**- Tu seras seul ?**

**- Oui je te le jure.**

**- D'accord alors. Je suis chez moi. **

**- J'arrive tout de suite.**

**- Ok je t'attends.**

Il raccrochait et très peu de temps après il arrivait, je me jetais dans ses bras et une nouvelle fois je pleurais. Il me serra contre lui et essaya de me calmer quand ce fut le cas je restais contre lui.

**- Bella je suis désolé… mais tu te trompes…**

**- Ne m'en parle pas, je veux oublier cette histoire et je veux l'oublier lui. S'il te plaît.**

**- Tu fais une erreur. **

**- Demain je change de numéro de téléphone je te le donnerais mais je ne veux pas que tu lui communiques. Je ne te force pas à choisir entre lui et moi mais je te demande de respecter mon choix.  
**

**- Bella… Bon d'accord, je te le promets. Mais un jour ou l'autre tu te rendras compte de ton erreur. Tu veux que je reste ce soir avec toi ? **

**- Oui, remplis ton rôle de grand frère.**

**- Je vais pas m'en priver ! Tu as l'air épuisé, dors je reste avec toi.**

Je mis ma tête sur ses genoux et somnolais, il restait près de moi toute la nuit, me consolait quand j'en avais besoin, il était parfait. Le lendemain j'allais au travail mais j'étais incapable d'entrer dans le palace sachant que je risquais de le voir, je tournais donc le dos et allais sans but précis dans les rues de New York. Je changeais de numéro comme prévu et rentrais chez moi dans le but d'y faire ma lettre de démission. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne décision mais je la fis quand même.

**- Bella ?**

**- Ha Alice… ça va ?**

**- Oui, et toi ?**

**- J'ai pas réussi à entrer dans l'hôtel ce matin, pardon.**

**- C'est pas grave, je l'ai vu, il n'a pas l'air bien.**

**- Je m'en moque ! Ne parle pas de lui s'il te plaît. Assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Tu me fais peur mais je t'écoute.**

**- Bon alors… j'ai fait ma lettre de démission. Je n'ai plus envie d'aller là-bas, pour le moment j'en suis incapable, ça me fait trop mal.**

**- Je m'y attendais un peu… Tu vas faire quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je chercherai ailleurs, il y a toujours de la place dans ce domaine.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, tu vas me manquer Bella. Mais tu restes vivre ici alors ça compense.**

**- Alice…**

**- Non pars pas Bella ! Ne plaque pas tout à cause de lui ! **

**- Je sais que tu es enceinte ! J'ai vu le test dans la poubelle. Je pense que si tu ne m'as rien dit encore c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas exposer ton bonheur alors que j'allais mal.**

**- Bella tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je suis désolée…**

**- Non ça va et je suis contente pour vous, vraiment !**

**- Mais reste ! **

**- Tu auras besoin de ma chambre pour le bébé.**

**- Je ne suis pas prête à me séparer de toi. **

**- Je pars pas maintenant, mais ça viendra.**

**- Ho Bella…**

Elle se jeta à mon cou et nous nous serrions l'une contre l'autre. Je crois qu'il était temps de tourner une page. Alice et Jasper allaient avoir leur vie à eux, j'avais suffisamment profité d'eux, nous resterions les meilleurs amis qui puissent exister mais je devais les laisser fonder leur famille. Pour moi une nouvelle vie ailleurs commencerait, peut-être pas aussi bonne que je le voudrais mais je devais essayer. Alice et Jasper allaient me manquer terriblement, je les aimais profondément, je n'avais connu que la vie avec eux. Je me disais, pour me réconforter, que je ne partirais pas dans l'immédiat et que j'avais encore un peu de temps avec eux, je comptais bien profiter de mes amis au maximum.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

**dite moi. **

**A la semaine prochaine.  
**

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir.**

**Bon je vous annonce que personne n'as trouver la raison pour laquelle Edward à agit comme ça.**

**Mais vous allez le découvrir.**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy d'être toujours fidèle au poste ^^**

**Et petit message à edwardbellaamour : Merci pour tous les commentaires et pour répondre je poste une fois par semaine toute mes histoires. Voilà...**

**Maintenant bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

**1 an et demi plus tard.**

Paris ! J'étais à Paris, depuis 1 an, j'avais quitté les Etats-Unis, 3 mois après ma douloureuse rupture avec un célèbre acteur américain. Quand j'ai donné ma lettre de démission à l'hôtel de New York le directeur m'avait fait appeler dans son bureau. Le même hôtel qu'ici mais à Paris cherchait une employée, il me proposait donc d'aller bosser là-bas. J'avais accepté, ce n'était toujours pas le travail de mes rêves mais je serai loin de tout. En Amérique j'avais l'impression que tout me rappelait mon histoire, dans les journaux on ne voyait que lui avec sa… avec elle. Du coup 3 mois après je partais pour Paris.

J'avais trouvé un petit studio dans mes prix, j'avais quelques amis mais aucune relation, je n'avais pas vu un homme nu depuis que j'avais quitté New York. Les amis que j'avais ici ne remplaçaient absolument pas Alice et Jasper. La séparation avait été difficile mais ils m'avaient comprise et laissée faire. En mars ils avaient eu une petite fille, Charlotte, j'étais la marraine et elle était adorable, elle avait 11 mois aujourd'hui, elle était du 10 mars et nous étions le 10 février. Deux mois plus tôt j'étais devenue la tante d'un petit garçon, Rosalie avait accouché début janvier d'une petite merveille appelée Peter, comme mon vrai père.

Je n'étais pas la marraine mais c'était volontaire, je ne souhaitais pas croiser le parrain, mais ça ne m'empêchais pas d'aimer follement mon neveu. Dès que je pouvais j'envoyais quelque chose pour les deux enfants. Je n'étais retournée qu'une fois là-bas, pour la naissance de Charlotte et elle avait été baptisée la même semaine pour que je sois présente. Quant à Peter c'est Emmett et Rosalie qui était venus me le présenter. Ils travaillaient toujours pour la même personne mais Emmett m'avait juré qu'il ne savait rien de ma nouvelle vie. Je faisais confiance à mon frère.

J'arrivais au travail plutôt de bonne humeur, Nathalie, ma gouvernante était bien plus cool que Jessica je rigolais plus ici que là-bas.

**- Salut, salut !**

**- Bonjour Bella. J'ai une mission pour toi.**

**- Haaa… dit moi tout.**

**- La 206 va bientôt arriver et il manque deux trois choses dans sa chambre tu peux y aller ?**

**- Oui pas de souci. C'est quoi qu'il faut mettre ?**

**- Un peignoir, les chocolats, l'eau et les autres petits cadeaux. **

**- Ok j'y vais. Je viens chercher ma fiche après.**

**- Je vais tout t'installer dans ton couloir.**

**- Anna n'est pas là ?  
**

**- Non son fils est malade, mais je viendrai t'aider après les papiers.**

**- Ok merci.**

Je mis tout ce qu'il fallait pour la chambre sur un plateau et allais jusqu'à la 206, j'avais toujours mal au cœur quand j'entrais dedans mais j'avais réussi à faire abstraction de ça. J'entrais et sortais de cette chambre sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'un pincement au cœur. J'installais ce qui manquait dans la chambre et sursautais quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain pour mettre le peignoir.

**- Pardon j'ai fini, il y avait juste quelques petites choses à rajouter. **

Je sortais de la salle de bain, poussais un cri de surprise et commençait à me sentir très mal. La personne qui se tenait devant moi était la personne que j'avais voulu oublier depuis 1 an et demi. Il semblait aussi surpris que moi alors j'en profitais pour essayer de partir.

**- Bella non reste ici ! **

**- Laisse-moi ! **

**- Hors de question. Bella, nous sommes adultes non on pourrait parler tranquillement. Tu as… tu as sûrement dépassée tout ça, la colère et le reste… **

Alors non ! Je n'étais absolument pas prête à voir sa tête ! En revanche je voulais qu'il pense que c'était le cas alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et acceptais.

**- J'ai beaucoup de travail, alors vite. **

**- Tu as changé… **

**- C'est tout ce que tu voulais dire ? Tu fais quoi ici ?**

**- Je suis en promo pour le film de l'été dernier. **

**- Je vais rajouter des serviettes et un peignoir alors.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour ta petite amie. **

**- Bella… **

**- Non je ne veux rien savoir. **

Je pris le chemin de la sortie, il ne s'opposait pas mais me retenait par la parole.

**- Ils allaient te faire du mal et je n'aurais jamais, jamais supporté ça. Je devais agir !**

**- En t'affichant avec une autre ? Que je l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre ! **

**- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler au téléphone, je ne t'ai rien dit car je voulais te l'expliquer à mon retour. **

**- Arrête de me parler ! Tu mens ! Personne ne me connaissait personne ! Alors qui pouvait avoir des choses sur moi qui ?**

**- Dans mon sac, poche de devant, il y a une grande enveloppe prends-la et regarde. **

Là j'étais intriguée. J'allais prendre l'enveloppe en question et fus horrifiée par les photos. Il s'agissait de photos de moi en train de me déshabiller, on me voyait quasiment nue dessus et d'autres de nous en train de faire l'amour. Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

**- Mais je… Edward ?**

**- Elles ont été prises lors de notre dernier week-end dans les Hamptons, apparemment on nous a suivis et ce connard a pris ces photos. Je l'ai appris le jour de mon arrivée à Los Angeles. J'ai passé ma semaine à essayer de trouver un accord pour qu'il ne publie pas ces photos mais rien n'y faisait. Du coup avec mon agent on a tenté le tout pour le tout. On m'a inventé une fausse liaison, comme ça si les photos sortaient elles n'avaient aucune valeur. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, on aurait pu dire que je l'avais trompé mais ça n'a pas été le cas. J'ai poursuivi le type qui a pris les photos en justice et les derniers clichés qui existent sont devant toi.**

**- Pourquoi elle Edward ? **

**- C'était la seule cruche qui tomberait dans le panneau ! Et vu que j'ai tourné avec elle, que j'ai déjà eu une aventure à mes débuts avec elle ça paraissait cohérent. Bella je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer au téléphone, je voulais te voir et t'expliquer en te tenant contre moi parce que tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'a fait mal. **

**- Je dois aller travailler Edward. **

**- Bella je t'aime toujours ! Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi…**

**- J'ai perdu assez de temps, je vais prendre du retard.**

**- Oui ok… je ne bouge pas de la journée, tout commence demain.**

Je hochais la tête, posais les photos sur la table et sortais. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. 1 an et demi après une histoire qui m'avait ravagée je retrouvais l'homme que j'avais aimé et que j'aimais toujours d'ailleurs. Est-ce que c'était du hasard ou est-ce qu'Emmett m'avait dénoncée ? Je me dépêchais de travailler, je ne pris pas de pause déjeuner, j'essayais d'appeler mon frère mais le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Je ne pouvais pas cacher qu'Edward nous avait sortis d'une salle affaire et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir demandé des explications. Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de dire que je faisais une bêtise et que tout ça n'était qu'une méprise.

Il n'avait rien dit parce que je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire. Je terminais ma journée de travail et avant de partir je croisais Edward dans le hall, il me regardait mais n'essayait pas de m'arrêter. Je le saluais et pris le chemin de chez moi, je m'arrêtais chez un marchand de journaux pour prendre un magazine l'un d'eux m'intriguait, il parlait d'Edward. J'ouvrais le magazine, Edward avait gagné un prix, un Golden Globe, je me sentais fière d'un coup. Je lus l'article qui avait pour titre '' L'étrange remerciement de Cullen'' voici ce qu'il disait

'' _**Je remercie ma famille, mes amis, Emmett et Rosalie, sans vous j'aurais déjà tout abandonné depuis un bon moment. **_

_**Merci aussi bien sûr à toutes les personnes qui veulent bien me donner une chance dans ce métier.**_

_**Pour finir je voudrais remercier une personne que je ne citerais pas, je sais qu'elle ne verra certainement pas cette remise de prix mais je tiens à la remercier pour le court bonheur que j'ai connu grâce à elle. Où que tu sois, je pense à toi, tu me manques et je t'aime. Je te dédie ce prix, tu restes dans mon cœur et encore une fois je t'aime.''**_

J'étais soufflée, je savais que c'était de moi qu'il parlait, ça pourrait paraître prétentieux mais c'était vrai. J'achetais le magazine, soupirais et repris le chemin de l'hôtel, j'espérais qu'Edward serait dans sa chambre. J'allais à la 206, pris une grande inspiration et frappais. Il m'ouvrit, ses yeux étaient rouges, je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait pleurer et ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire qu'aller dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il m'entoura de ses bras et me serra fort contre lui, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Sans m'écarter de lui je relevais la tête pour le regarder.

**- Tu… tu veux qu'on aille boire un café ? **

**- Avec plaisir oui. **

Je souriais et allais avec lui dans un petit café discret, sur le trajet personne ne parlait, mais nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre. Après avoir commandé nos consommations le silence revenait. Je décidais d'attaquer.

**- Emmett n'est pas avec toi ? **

**- Il arrive ce soir avec Rosalie et Peter. **

**- Ils viennent tous ? Ho c'est génial ! Peter a dû grandir… enfin c'est certain même.**

**- C'est une vraie terreur. Emmett t'a dit qu'il marchait ?**

**- Oui, il m'a même envoyé des vidéos. C'est bizarre qu'il ne m'ait rien dit.**

**- Tu ne savais pas que je viendrai ?**

**- Non absolument pas. J'étais en repos deux jours, je n'étais au courant de rien. Et toi, tu savais pour moi ? **

**- Non, Emmett ne m'a rien dit, il a toujours tenu parole envers toi et je le comprends, je ne lui en veux pas. Mais comment tu t'es retrouvée à Paris ?**

**- Quand j'ai démissionné de l'autre hôtel on m'a proposé une place ici. J'ai accepté et je suis partie 3 mois après notre histoire. **

**- Tu es bien ici ?**

**- Oui, le travail est plus cool, pourtant c'est la même chaîne d'hôtels mais je me sens moins stressée. **

**- C'est bien. Comment vont Alice et Jasper ?**

**- Très bien, tu savais qu'ils étaient parents ?**

**- Non du tout. **

**- Pourtant Rose et Alice sont super copines !**

**- J'étais coupé de tout en ce qui te concernait et je crois qu'Alice m'aurait cogné.**

**- C'est même certain. **

**- Alors fille ou garçon ?**

**- Fille, une petite Charlotte, elle a deux mois de moins que Peter ! Tiens regarde-la… la photo date de la semaine dernière.**

**- Elle ressemble à Alice mais elle a les yeux bleus de son père. Elle est adorable. Peut-être qu'elle et Peter un jour…**

**- Rigole pas, Alice et Rose ont ce plan-là !**

**- C'est vrai ? Tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis même pas étonné ! **

Je riais et tout naturellement nous reprenions la conversation essentiellement basée sur les petits mais aussi sur ce qu'il avait fait, je voulais savoir où en était sa carrière. Une fois les cafés consommés Edward me devança et paya la note.

**- Tu veux que je te raccompagne quelque part Bella ?**

**- Heu non…**

**- D'accord, tu habites loin ? Je te prends un taxi ?**

**- Non… Edward ? Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait et je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça. Et je te remercie aussi pour le discours aux Golden Globes. Félicitations d'ailleurs.**

**- Tu l'as su ? **

Je lui montrais le magazine que je venais d'acheter et il me sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Je t'aime mais j'ai mal agi, peut-être que j'aurais dû prendre le temps de te parler au téléphone.**

**- Je m'en veux, de ne pas avoir écouté Emmett qui me disait tout le temps que j'aurais dû t'écouter, que je ne comprenais pas.**

**- Tu es têtue, personne ne pouvait aller contre ton choix.**

**- C'est vrai, tu me connais bien. **

**- Je m'excuse du mal que je t'ai fait. T'avoir vue dans l'état où je t'ai vue à mon retour me hante, j'en rêve parfois. Je t'avoue même que ton départ m'a fait pleurer. Même encore maintenant…**

**- J'ai pleuré aussi. Tu vois je pensais qu'en sachant que tu étais malheureux ça me ferait du bien de le savoir, mais là quand tu me le dis alors je culpabilise encore plus. **

**- Non, tu ne dois pas. Nous avons chacun notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. **

**- Oui. **

**- Ce que je vais dire n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation mais… j'adore ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, tu es magnifique. **

**- Merci et oui tu passes du coq à l'âne ! **

**- Tu es heureuse Bella ? **

**- Heu… pourquoi ?**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Non je ne le suis pas ! Oui je pense encore à toi malgré tout ! Oui tu me manques ! Et savoir que tout ça était une mascarade alors je…**

Il me coupa dans ma phrase en se jetant sur mes lèvres. Après tout ce temps, je retrouvais les lèvres de l'homme que j'aimais. Il ne m'avait pas trahi nous avions juste eu un problème de communication. Une perte de temps déplorable ! J'entrouvrais mes lèvres suite à sa demande et une sensation de bonheur intense m'envahit quand nos langues entrèrent en contact. En manque d'air il mit un terme notre baiser et colla son front contre le mien, je souriais.

**- Tu veux voir où je vis ? **

**- Oui !**

**- C'est tout petit.**

**- Tu as un lit ? **

**- C'est direct ! Un clic-clac, ça te va ? **

**- Parfait. Je t'aime Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué…**

Je l'embrassais et nous partions vers chez moi en courant, riant comme des enfants, souvent nous nous arrêtions pour nous embrasser et enfin nous arrivions chez moi, essoufflés mais heureux de nous retrouver… Enfin !

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Alors vos avis ?  
**

**Reviews or not Reviews ?**

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir.**

**j'espère que ça va !**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction bisous**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Une sonnerie infernale résonnait dans mon appartement, ça m'agaçait terriblement, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir d'où venait le bruit, c'était le téléphone d'Edward.

**- Edward… ton téléphone…**

**- Oui… Allô ? Ha Emmett !**

Je me redressais et écoutais la conversation.

_**- Mais bordel Edward tu es où ? Ça fait 20 minutes que je suis devant ta porte, je demande à ce qu'on m'ouvre et ho surprise je passe pour un con parce qu'il y a personne dans la chambre ! T'es où ?**_

**- Heu… parle moins fort et calme-toi, Je suis avec une fille, j'ai dormi chez elle, j'ai pas mis de réveil…**

_**- Une fille ? Quelle fille ? Putain Edward j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de connerie ?! **_

**- Non, je sais ce que je fais, c'est une fille bien, je l'ai rencontrée hier.**

_**- C'est qui cette fille ?**_

**- Je te la passe, je me prépare pour te rejoindre. **

**-**_** Edward attends !**_

Edward me donna le téléphone et m'embrassa avant de sortir du lit.

**- Allô ?**

**- Bella ?**

**- Alors comme ça, on ne me dit pas que vous débarquez à Paris ? Tu ne voulais pas me voir ou quoi ?**

**- Attends… Tu es la fille chez qui Edward a dormi ?**

**- Il n'a pas fait que dormir mais oui je suis la fille.**

**- Vous êtes…**

**- On s'est croisés hier à l'hôtel, j'ai fini par le laisser me parler et j'ai compris que j'avais été bien bête et voilà.**

**- Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

**- Oui Emmett. **

**- Alors là pour une nouvelle.**

**- Menteur ! Tu savais où je travaillais et tu savais qu'il allait venir dans ce même hôtel, donc la rencontre était inévitable.**

**- Bon j'espérais secrètement que ça arrive mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça marche. Ha je suis trop content ! Vous êtes deux crétins vous deux, vous nous avez fait suer pendant 1 an et demi ! **

**- Je suis désolée Emmett. Bon je te laisse, je vais accompagner Edward pour te rejoindre. Rose et Peter sont là ?**

**- Oui, le petit mange là, on vous attend.**

**- Ok, à tout de suite. **Je raccrochais et redonnais le téléphone à Edward. **Je crois que tu lui as fait peur sur le coup !**

**- Je pense aussi. J'avais pas remarqué mais c'est petit ici. **

**- Tu as une idée des prix des loyers ici ? Et je suis pas très riche.**

**- Bella ? Quitte ton travail et viens vivre avec moi, on a assez perdu de temps…**

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Oui sérieusement, Il me reste 2 jours ici, repars avec moi à New York. Suis-moi dans mes voyages, mes tournages.**

**- Je serai une femme entretenue, je ne sais pas.**

**- Alors on va rester séparés ? Tu veux continuer à faire un métier que tu n'aimes pas ? En venant avec moi tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que de m'aimer et on prendra soin l'un de l'autre. **

**- Edward je... **

**- On achètera une maison rien qu'à nous, avec une bibliothèque rien que pour toi. Tu la feras à ton goût, tu y passeras le temps que tu veux…**

L'idée était séduisante, j'avais envie de vivre cette vie-là mais je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que je profitais de lui. Ho et puis on se moque de ce que pensent les autres ! Je décidais alors de faire ce que je voulais et de penser à mon bonheur.

**- D'accord. Je te suis mais pas question de t'entendre râler parce que je te colle trop ! **

**- Aucun risque. Tu viens alors ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Génial ! Je t'aime !**

Je souriais et il vint m'embrasser, j'allais arrêter de faire le ménage et vivre avec l'homme que j'aimais.

**- Bella ?**

**- Encore quelque chose à me demander ?**

**- Oui… épouse-moi !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Deviens ma femme, marions-nous.**

**- Edward…**

**- Une rapide cérémonie, avec juste nos proches.**

**- Mais ça va super vite, on se retrouve, j'accepte de te suivre et la le mariage.**

**- On s'en fou non ? On a perdu un an et demi Bella. Dis oui... **

**- Tu as raison. Au point où nous en sommes oui ! Oui, je veux t'épouser ! **

Je l'embrassais et comme pour sceller notre promesse, notre nouvelle vie ensemble nous faisions l'amour. Hélas nous devions sortir de notre bulle et c'est collés l'un à l'autre que nous regagnions l'hôtel. Emmett et sa famille nous attendaient dans le hall. Je me jetais dans les bras de mon frère et il me fit tourner avec lui. J'embrassais Rose et mon adorable neveu me fit un gros câlin.

**- Tu es aussi beau que ta tante toi !**

**- Surtout son père ! Bon alors vous deux tout roule à nouveau ?**

- **Oui d'ailleurs tu devrais aller dire que tu démissionnes chérie.**

**- Oui j'y vais tout de suite. Tu seras dans ta chambre ?**

**- Oui, on y sera tous.**

**- Ok à tout de suite alors. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime.**

Je l'embrassais et allais dans le bureau de ma chef. Je lui annonçais que je devais d'urgence repartir en Amérique, que je n'avais que deux jours devant moi. Elle dissimulait mal sa déception mais me laissa récupérer mes affaires. J'allais frapper à la porte de la chambre 206, c'est Emmett qui m'ouvrit, je fus surprise de voir tant de monde dans cette pièce, maquilleur, coiffeur, styliste, attaché de presse, assistant.

Edward était à la coiffure et parlait avec quelqu'un, Emmett me dit qu'il avait plusieurs interviews qui commençaient dans 1h30. Pendant qu'il se faisait chouchouter j'allais jouer dans un coin avec Peter, Emmett me disait qu'il n'avait pas prévenu de leurs visites pour ne pas que je me sauve en comprenant qu'Edward serait ici lui aussi.

Ensuite nous parlions de tout et de rien, il était content que je revienne au pays comme il disait et je lui révélais qu'Edward m'avait demandée en mariage. Il était fou de joie et me félicitait, je lui demandais juste de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment. Alors que je finissais de raconter une histoire à mon neveu Edward venait s'asseoir à côté de nous.

**- Alors elle raconte bien les histoires ta tante, bonhomme ? **Le petit lui souriait. **Alors tu as parlé à tes supérieurs ?**

**- Oui, ils s'occupent des papiers pour mon départ. Il faut que je m'occupe de l'appartement maintenant et que je fasse mes cartons. **

**- Je prends en charge le rapatriement de tes affaires, prends le maximum avec toi en valise pour l'avion et après je me charge du reste.**

**- D'accord merci.**

**- Rose t'a déjà réservé un billet pour rentrer avec nous. Je voulais te rendre ça aussi… **

Il sortit de sa poche une chaîne avec la bague qu'il m'avait offerte au début de notre relation. Je souriais et la passais à mon doigt, elle était toujours aussi belle.

- **Je t'achèterais une vraie bague de fiançailles mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps. **

**- Tu m'offres déjà beaucoup. Merci. Dis-moi… on ne se cache plus hein ?**

**- Non on ne se cache plus. Et j'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés à New York sur le tapis rouge. **

**- J'ai rien à me mettre.**

**- Ho ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Il faut que j'y aille chérie, on en reparle plus tard ? **

**- Oui. Appelle-moi quand c'est fini, je vais aller m'occuper de mes affaires, je reviens quand tu es libre.**

**- Ok. Je t'aime bébé.**

Je l'embrassais et pour soulager Rosalie et Emmett je pris avec moi Peter, j'emmenais des jeux et des livres pour qu'il s'occupe et passais ma journée à appeler à droite et à gauche pour mon retour express en Amérique.

Le soir Rosalie me rejoignit à la maison, Edward passait au journal du soir à la télé. Lui et Emmett devaient nous rejoindre après son passage et nous dînerions tous ensemble. Comme il fallait finir ce que j'avais dans le frigo je leur préparais une salade de tomates avec de la mozzarella en entrée, des faux-filets de bœuf à la moutarde avec des pommes de terre rissolées mélangées avec des haricots verts. En dessert je préparais une tarte aux pommes et il me restait de la glace à la vanille, tout ça ferait un super dessert.

Je regardais l'interview avec Rosalie et riais quand on lui demanda de parler en français, je crois que je devrais lui donner des cours. Je surveillais ma cuisine pendant que Rosalie s'occupait de doucher son fils et de lui donner à manger. Enfin les garçons arrivèrent, je serrais Emmett dans mes bras et embrassais longuement mon fiancé.

**- Tu m'as regardé ? **

**- Oui, et je vais t'apprendre à dire autre chose que bibliothèque et cochon d'inde en français.**

**- Tu seras la meilleure prof possible. Ça sent bon ici ! **

**- Oui j'ai cuisiné.**

**- Merci mon amour, je meurs de faim ! **

**- Viens, y'a de quoi faire.**

**- Tu as commencé tes cartons on dirait. Tu as appelé ton proprio ?**

**- Oui et je peux partir avec toi dans deux jours. Allez à table ! **

J'allais chercher l'entrée et servais tout le monde.

- **Désolée mais j'ai aucun alcool, juste de l'eau.**

**- C'est pas grave Bella, merci.**

**- De rien Emmett ! Bon alors le programme de demain ?**

**- Interviews pour différentes télés et demain soir tapis rouge avec…**

**- Rose !**

**- Emmett ça va, avec Tanya c'est ça ? Et alors ? Il a fait un film avec elle et doit assurer la promo. Maintenant je l'ai à l'œil. Et Tanya est trop bête pour Edward ! **

**- Tu as raison, tu es la seule à être capable de me surpasser intellectuellement. **

**- Je te surpasse déjà chéri. Tu veux voir mes diplômes ? **

**- Non ça ira, tu gagnes. **

Je lui souriais et Emmett nous observa.

- **Il a quoi ton frère là ?**

**- Vous êtes bizarre quand même… on dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé et que tout roule entre vous depuis toujours.**

**- Emmett tu es le premier à me dire que j'ai fait une bêtise, j'ai plus envie qu'on en reparle. On s'est retrouvés c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. **

**- Je vais pas pleurer parce que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ah ça non ! C'était chiant de faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas, comme si on avait deux vies.**

**- Et on est désolés.**

**- Ouais…**

**- L'important c'est qu'on ait réparé notre bêtise.**

**- Tu as de la chance que ce soit Edward, ça aurait été un autre je lui aurais explosé la tête ! **

J'embrassais mon frère sur la tête et allais chercher le plat suivant. Le reste du repas se passait dans la bonne humeur. Avec Rosalie je fis la vaisselle pendant que les garçons poussaient au mieux mes cartons déjà faits pour laisser place au clic-clac à mettre en position lit. Peter dormait dans son lit parapluie et je proposais à ses parents de rester à l'appartement pour ne pas le déranger dans son sommeil. Ils acceptèrent et je me retrouvais donc à l'hôtel avec mon fiancé.

Après une bonne douche je me glissais dans le lit près d'Edward, je posais ma tête sur son torse et il caressait mes cheveux.

**- Edward ?**

**- Mon ange ?**

**- Tu sais que tu vas devoir rencontrer mes parents ?**

**- Et toi les miens. Tu as peur ?**

**- Non. Et toi ?**

**- Non plus. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de vouloir t'épouser. Bella il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir.**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Quand on commencera à parler de notre couple, je devrais mentir un peu. Il faudra dire que nous nous sommes fréquentés après ma soi-disant rupture avec Tanya.**

**- Ok pas de souci. C'est logique. Dis-moi… pourquoi tu prends toujours la suite 206 ?**

**- Heu, c'est tout bête, 20/06.**

**- 20 juin ! Tu as peur d'oublier ton anniversaire ?**

**- Non c'est devenu de la superstition. Je sais même plus comment c'est venu. C'est bête tu vois !**

**- Oui, je n'avais même pas fait le lien. **

**- Pas si intelligente que ça alors ! **

Je lui mis une tape sur le torse. Il riait et je me relevais pour l'embrasser. Il était tard alors nous décidions de dormir, on ferait la fête plus tard. Je passais une bonne nuit, hélas trop courte à mon goût car à 6h le réveil sonnait. Je grognais, m'allongeais sur le ventre et me mis un coussin sur la tête, je sentais Edward me caresser le dos.

**- Debout mon amour, c'est l'heure.**

**- Hum ! **

Il me fit plein de petits baisers dans le dos ce qui me donna des frissons, je remuais un peu. Les mains d'Edward me caressaient et ses lèvres chatouillaient ma peau et voilà, j'avais envie de lui. Edward devait en avoir envie aussi car il entreprit d'enlever mon sous-vêtement, je n'avais toujours pas bougé et il ne semblait pas le vouloir. Il releva mon bassin, écarta mes jambes et se positionna entre elles.

Rapidement et vivement il entra en moi et adopta un rythme soutenu, durant notre séparation je n'avais jamais oublié Edward et tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble en revanche j'avais oublié à quel point faire l'amour avec lui était si fantastique. Notre rapport se termina sous une jouissance de ma part que je ne pouvais pas retenir, Edward réussit à être plus discret que moi mais je m'en fichais de savoir que tout l'hôtel m'avait entendue. Seul mon bonheur comptait, les autres je m'en moquais royalement.

Après la séance câlin il fut l'heure de nous séparer, j'allais faire mes dernières valises, mes derniers cartons et Edward remplissait son rôle d'acteur en assurant sa promotion. Il était prévu de prendre l'avion après le tapis rouge et la diffusion du film. Je devais attendre à l'aéroport avec Emmett et Peter. Nous nous envolions vers New York où une autre suite 206 nous attendait.

* * *

**Voilà**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je sais, je sais, ça va vite mais ils ont assez perdu de temps non ?**

**bisous.**

**Lexi **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello ! **

**Comment ça va ? **

**Bon et bien c'est le moment d'un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je signal au passage qu'une nouvelle histoire et mise en ligne. je vous met le résumé en bas**

**Voilà bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dans l'avion je dormis durant tout le trajet sur l'épaule d'Edward. Nous arrivions à midi à New York, avant de descendre de l'avion Edward me tendit ses lunettes de soleil.

**- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?**

**- Mets-les tu verras. **

**- T'es bizarre…**

**- Je t'aime aussi. Allez viens.**

Je secouais la tête et mis les lunettes avant de descendre, après avoir récupéré mes bagages et les avoir confiés à un employé qui devait les mettre dans notre voiture je pris la main d'Edward. Emmett marchait devant nous et quand nous fûmes à la vue de tous alors je fus éblouis par les flashs des photographes, il y avait aussi quelques fans et très vite un groupe de personnes se formait autour de nous.

J'avais peur, je n'avais pas l'habitude de tout ça. Je resserrai ma prise autour de la main d'Edward, heureusement qu'il m'avait donné ses lunettes parce que j'avais du mal à voir ce qui se passait, Emmett écartait les personnes trop près de nous et nous réussissions à sortir de l'aéroport. Je grimpais dans la voiture et soupirais, ravie d'être sortie de là.

**- Bella ?**

**- C'est toujours comme ça ?**

**- Oui souvent, ça dépend à vrai dire. Ça va ?**

**- Oui, tiens tes lunettes, merci. **

**- Je suis toujours bizarre ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Méchante fille.**

**- Tu vas être obligé de me punir.**

**- Me tente pas.**

**- Je ne sais pas, je suis bien tentée moi aussi. Enfin bon heu… à l'hôtel je voudrais parler à Alice, je ne lui ai rien dit pour lui faire une surprise mais je préfère lui expliquer avant qu'elle te voie. **

**- C'est sûrement mieux oui.**

**- Ok merci. Ça me fait drôle d'être là ! En fait, ça me manquait New York ! Paris c'était bien mais j'aime mieux New York. **

Il souriait et prit ma main qu'il embrassa et très vite nous arrivions à l'hôtel. Vu l'heure, Alice devait manger, je pris donc le temps de poser mes affaires dans la chambre. Revenir ici me fit plus d'effet qu'à Paris, j'avais beaucoup plus de souvenirs ici, j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi.

**- Rien n'a changé… Drap blanc, pas de parfum, chocolat… d'ailleurs tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? **

- **Tu ne devais pas aller voir Alice toi ?**

**- Oui évite la question.**

**- Sérieux, j'ai grossi tu trouves ?**

**- Non tu es parfait, je t'embête. Bon j'y vais.**

**- Fais-moi éviter une claque s'il te plaît.**

**- Trouillard !**

Il me mit une claque sur les fesses et c'est en riant que je quittais la chambre, dans le couloir je trouvais le chariot abandonné d'Alice.

**- Excusez-moi ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Il y a des caméras dans les couloirs, on vous voit voler !**

- **Menteuse y'a jamais eu de caméra.**

Je me retournais et Alice poussa un cri avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi, je l'embrassais et avais même la larme à l'œil tant j'étais émue et contente de la revoir.

**- Ho Bella ! Tu m'as manquée ! Tu es belle, tu as changé, regarde tes cheveux ! Tu as l'air heureuse, tu rayonnes ! Ho ce que tu m'as manquée, c'est trop triste sans toi, plus personne vient se glisser entre moi et Jazz pour parler à 3h du matin ! Même pas Charlotte ! Elle dort dans son lit toutes les nuits ! Ho Bella…**

**- Tu m'as manquée aussi et j'ai plein de choses à te dire ! Que des bonnes nouvelles !**

**- Dis-moi tout, tout, tout ! **

**- Premièrement je reviens vivre en Amérique ! **

Nouveau cri de joie de la part d'Alice et une nouvelle étreinte.

**- Pourquoi ? C'est génial mais pourquoi ? Tu semblais aimer vivre à Paris. **

**- Oui, mais c'est là que ça se complique un peu. Ne te fâche pas, ne dis rien et laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout ok ?**

**- Tu m'inquiètes mais je te le promets. **

**- Ok. **

Je lui racontais mes retrouvailles avec Edward, ses explications, pourquoi il avait mis en scène tout ça et je lui fis remarquer que j'avais été têtue et bornée, j'aurais dû le laisser parler, il m'avait suppliée de le faire. Au départ le visage d'Alice était crispé, mais plus j'avançais dans mes explications plus elle se détendait. Finalement elle me prit dans ses bras.

**- Je suis contente pour toi, même si vous avez été deux idiots tous les deux. Mais les photos elles sont en sécurité maintenant ?**

**- Oui, on les a toutes détruites, Edward voulait garder celles de moi nue mais je l'ai convaincu qu'on pourrait en faire des meilleures et des plus personnelles ! **

**- Ho Bella ! Tu me choques là !**

**- Menteuse ! **

**- Tu me connais bien. Alors tu vas le suivre ?**

**- Oui, on va vivre ensemble et… On va se marier !**

**- Tu déconnes ?**

- **Absolument pas. Petit mariage avec juste la famille et les amis proches. Je sais pas encore quand ni ou parce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler mais je vais me marier !**

**- Ho Bella ! C'est génial ! Félicitations ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi.**

**- Je suis heureuse aussi. En plus on se retrouve ! Bon parlons de toi maintenant ! Comment vont Jasper et Charlotte ?**

**- Super bien ! Tu peux passer ce soir ?  
**

**- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je voie avec lui. Demain soir je l'accompagne sur le tapis rouge ! **

**- Veinarde ! Alors tout le monde va savoir ?**

**- Oui… mais on a déjà été photographiés à l'aéroport. Viens avec moi lui demander.**

**- Oui ! Ha regarde la fille qui arrive, c'est ta remplaçante !**

**- Lauren ?**

**- Oui ! Qu'elle est chiante cette nana…**

**- Bonjour je m'appelle Lauren, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous madame n'hésitez pas.**

**- Voici Bella, la fille en or que tu remplaces ! Lauren tu peux apporter des serviettes supplémentaires pour la 206 ? **

**- Tout de suite !**

Je souriais et allais à ma chambre avec Alice, je toquais car je n'avais pas pris de clef.

**- Bébé c'est moi, j'ai pas la clef. **

**- J'arrive !**

Lauren nous suivait et quand Edward ouvrit, elle laissa tomber les serviettes et se mit à crier et sauter sur place en tapant des mains.

**- Je vous adore ! Je suis trop fan ! Ho mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Un autographe ! Une photo s'il vous plaît ! J'ai accepté de bosser dans cet hôtel uniquement parce que je savais que vous y aviez des habitudes ! C'est trop bien ! **

Edward paraissait complètement abasourdi, Alice avait l'air dégoûté et moi j'étais à la fois amusée et choquée par sa réaction. Aucun de nous trois ne parlait, Lauren, elle, continuait de dire à quel point elle admirait mon fiancé. Alice craquait la première.

**- Bon tu la fermes ! Il est ici comme un client, on le traite comme un client qui veut sa tranquillité, le personnel de cet hôtel se doit d'être discret et professionnel ! Si tu ramènes tes copines ou une foule de fans hystériques comme toi, tu es virée et je t'en colle une ! **

**- Ho mais je voulais juste…  
**

**- Vous avez un papier ? **

**- Ho oui ! Tenez, je m'appelle Lauren !**

**- Ok… **Edward signait l'autographe et lui redonnait son papier. **Voilà.**

**- Ho merci ! Est-ce que je…  
**

**- Alice, tu veux bien venir refaire ma chambre, les tapis sont pleins de miettes encore. Je sais ça arrive mais…**

**- Quoi des miettes ? C'est pas possible, j'ai moi-même… ha si ! J'arrive tout de suite. Lauren va faire la 221 au fond s'il te plaît, c'est une recouche.**

**- D'accord.**

Lauren repartait et Alice et moi entrions dans la chambre. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, Edward se mit à côté de moi et Alice face à nous.

**- Merci Edward de l'avoir dégagée ! Et désolée pour son comportement.**

**- C'est pas grave. J'aurais préféré une claque qu'une fan comme ça.**

**- Désolée… je ne savais pas. J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça tes fans !**

**- Non, quoi que… Alice content de te revoir et félicitations, je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une fille. Bella me l'a montrée en photo, elle te ressemble.**

**- Merci. Bella m'a expliqué et je crois que je peux m'excuser.**

**- On devrait peut-être faire comme si rien n'avait été fait.**

**- Oui. Alors félicitations pour votre futur mariage ! **

**- Tu as craqué chérie ?**

**- C'est Alice ! Dis ce soir on fait un truc ?**

**- Heu je me disais qu'on pourrait tous aller manger quelque part. Non ?**

**- Alice ?**

**- Ho oui ça me va. Je n'ai pas à cuisiner comme ça. **

**- Dison 20h ici ?**

**- Ok ! Bon je dois y retourner. Pas trop dégâts et pensez au pourboire pour la femme de ménage. **

Elle venait m'embrasser sur la joue et repartit travailler. Edward se tournait vers moi.

**- En parlant de pourboire, j'ai oublié de te donner le tien la dernière fois.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Pendant que tu papotais avec ta copine je suis allé faire un tour et… j'ai trouvé ça… **

Il me tendit un écrin, je le pris et Edward se mit à genoux. Il ouvrit l'écrin et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Bella, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, mon âme t'appartient à jamais et je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde si tu acceptais que je sois à toi pour toujours. Isabella Marie Swan voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?**

**- Ho oui Edward ! Tu sais bien que oui ! **

Il souriait et me mit la bague au doigt, c'était une bague en argent sertie de petits diamants et au milieu un diamant plus gros. Elle était vraiment belle. J'embrassais Edward, j'étais folle de joie.

**- Je t'aime bébé.**

**- C'est la deuxième bague en diamants que tu m'offres, je vais coûter cher…**

**- Elles te vont bien. J'ai envie que tu deviennes vite ma femme !**

**- Je le veux vite moi aussi ! On en parle ?**

**- Si tu veux. Où ?**

**- Que dirais-tu de te marier sur la plage des Hamptons ? **

**- Au coucher de soleil…**

**- Oui, ça serait magnifique !**

**- Quand ? **

**- Pourquoi pas le 20 juin ? Tu auras une vraie bonne raison de prendre la chambre 206. **

**- Mais c'est long. **

**- 4 mois chéri et comme ça on a le temps de rencontrer nos futurs beaux-parents et d'organiser les choses bien.**

**- Acheter une maison à nous, l'aménager. Ok pour le 20 juin, ça sera le plus beau de mes anniversaires. Encore mieux que le soir où tu as craqué et que nous sommes devenus un couple. Tu te souviens ? **

**- Ho oui ! J'ai hâte de me marier avec toi ! **

**- Moi aussi. On est d'accord sur les invités ? Mes parents, les tiens, Emmett et sa famille, Alice et sa famille. **

**- Oui je suis d'accord. Alice mon témoin Charlotte ma demoiselle d'honneur.**

**- Emmett mon témoin et Peter nous apportera nos alliances.**

**- Ok, on leur dit ce soir ? **

**- Oui mon ange. Et pour le voyage de noces ?**

**- Heu, je sais pas.  
**

**- Les îles ça te tente ?**

**- Les Seychelles… **

**- Si tu veux oui, on pourra regarder un peu partout.**

**- D'accord. Bon tu m'expliques pour demain ce que je dois faire ? **

**- Demain matin j'ai ma conférence, tu pourras dormir toi. Ensuite vers 18h, on viendra te coiffer et te maquiller, dans l'après-midi tu auras à choisir la tenue que tu porteras. **

**- Tu seras avec moi ? **

**- Oui, j'aurais le droit au même traitement. Après une voiture nous attendra, elle nous conduira jusqu'au tapis rouge, on va se faire prendre en photos, répondre à quelques questions, je vais signer des autographes aussi. Ensuite on ira dans la salle de projection et on verra le film.**

**- Et après ?**

**- Il y a l'after, tu auras aussi une tenue pour ça. Après on rentre à l'hôtel, et moi le lendemain j'ai des interviews, après vacances ! **

**-OK. Ça fait un sacré programme. Bon je vais me préparer pour ce soir. Tu prends un bain avec moi ? **

**- Ouais ! **

Je souriais et nous allions prendre notre bain et chacun se prépara par la suite pour la soirée. Alice et les autres arrivèrent, Charlotte avait sacrement grandi, j'étais épatée. Edward nous emmenait dans un petit restaurant vraiment très bon. La soirée était très agréable, je réalisais à ce moment-là à quel point ils m'avaient manqués. Alice avait repéré ma bague de fiançailles, elle et Rosalie s'extasièrent devant elle, j'annonçais à Alice le rôle qu'elle tiendrait pour le mariage et Rosalie était folle de joie que Peter apporte nos alliances. Nous parlions un peu de comment les choses allaient se passer.

Elles trouvèrent que l'idée du mariage sur la plage au coucher de soleil était très romantique. Même si je passais une très bonne soirée avec mes amis, j'étais très contente de me retrouver seule avec Edward. Nous étions fatigués par le voyage, il s'endormit rapidement mais moi je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais angoissée pour la soirée de demain. Ça serait la première fois que nous ferions une apparition publique ensemble. Même s'il avait l'habitude, moi je n'avais jamais fait ça.

En plus je ne me ferai pas que des copines demain, en commençant par Tanya et toutes les fans d'Edward. Comme s'il avait senti que je n'arrivais pas à dormir Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Je décidais de ne plus penser à ça et doucement mais sûrement je m'endormis.

* * *

**voilà pour ce soir. **

**Dite moi tout.**

**Voici en tout cas le résumé de la nouvelle fic **

**" Quand tu reviendras"**

**Edward est Major dans l'armée Américaine, blessé de guerre il se retrouve paralysé temporairement. Envoyé dans un centre de rééducation, Edward fait vivre un enfer au personnel médical en refusant toute rééducation. Bella sera la seule à faire entendre raison à Edward qui devra repartir au front quelques heure après avoir avouer ses sentiments à Bella.**

**J'espère que ça plaira.**

**bisous**

**Lexi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir ! **

**me revoilà.**

**Merci à ma super Bêta pour la correction**

**Je rappelle qu'une autre fiction et en publication**

**"Quand tu reviendras"**

**Ma pub fini bonne lecture**

* * *

-** Tu es prête Bella ? Je peux te voir ?**

**- Ouais.**

Aller respire, c'est juste une magnifique robe hors de prix que tu portes ! J'avais choisi une robe blanche en dentelle et longue. Elle avait de petites manches, le col était rond tout en transparence et dentelé jusqu'à la poitrine. Le dos était également transparent, sous la poitrine il y avait un nœud en ruban noir ni trop gros ni trop petit. Le long jupon blanc était recouvert par la dentelle transparente.

Même si elle ne se voyait pas à cause de la robe j'avais des escarpins avec des talons vertigineux mais ça ne me gênait pas, j'étais à l'aise avec les talons. Mes cheveux étaient simplement relevés en queue de cheval très tirée, mes yeux étaient maquillés légèrement. En bijoux je ne portais rien d'autre que les bagues offertes par Edward. Je sortais de mon coin pour rejoindre Edward, il était dos à moi, une habilleuse lui remettait son nœud de cravate droit. Je me raclais la gorge pour qu'il se retourne, ce qu'il fit. Il écarquilla les yeux puis fit un grand sourire.

**- Bébé tu es magnifique ! **

**- Merci, tu es beau toi aussi. Edward, promets-moi de ne pas me lâcher…**

**- Jamais chérie je te le jure ! En plus si je te lâche un autre type va vouloir te draguer et tu risquerais de me quitter.**

**- Ho ça non. Vivre sans toi c'est trop dur. **

**- Je veux bien te croire. On a déjà vécu ça.**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu es prête ?**

**- Je crois oui. **

Il m'embrassa et je pris sa main. Nous allions dans la voiture, le trajet était court. Avant de sortir Edward se tourna vers moi.

**- N'aie pas peur, je t'aime et je suis là.**

**- Tu as peur que je m'enfuis ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Je ne te lâcherai pas moi non plus, tu as trop de prétendantes. Tu as des conseils à me donner ?**

**- Souris sans trop forcer, évite de grimacer à cause des flashs. En fait sois toi bébé.**

**- Ok. Bon… **

**- Oui c'est parti. Je t'aime chérie. **

**- Je t'aime.**

Il sortit en premier et j'entendis des cris hystériques qui venaient de partout, je soufflais et pris la main qu'Edward me tendait et je me lançais alors que j'étais en panique totale. Ma présence n'empêchait pas les fans d'hurler par contre les photographes se déchaînèrent. Edward me prit par la taille et me chuchota de me détendre et qu'il m'aimait. Je souriais et me détendais comme il me le disait. Enfin j'essayais. Devant nous il y avait Tanya qui avait des poses bien a elle devant les photographes. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu.

De son côté Edward allait signer quelques autographes, nous posions pour les photographes, j'aimais pas ça, quelques journalistes interpelèrent Edward qui allait répondre poliment mais ne disait jamais qui j'étais. Nous finissions par entrer dans la salle de projection, on nous guidait jusqu'à nos places, et pour mon plus grand bonheur Edward était entre Tanya et moi. Tanya avait refusais d'être assise à côté de moi, ce qui était prévu à l'origine. D'un côté ça m'arranger, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne parlerais pas non plus, tans mieux ! Edward se penchait pour me parler.

**- Je suis fier de toi Bella. Tu as été parfaite.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, tu les as éblouis chérie. **

**- Ils se demandaient surtout qui j'étais. Tu sais que je sais même de quoi parle ton film ! **

**- Tu es une petite amie affreuse !**

**- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler à Paris et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Je sais que tu couches avec l'autre là et que tu l'embrasses et que tu te fais salement amocher dans une bagarre. **

**- Je fais semblant de coucher avec elle comme tu dis. Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux. **

**- On te voit nu dans ces scènes ?**

**- Juste de dos… Pourquoi ?**

**- Alors si on voit tes fesses, je ferme pas les yeux ! Je ne louperai pas ça !**

**- Tu les vois tous les jours.**

**- Oui mais je ne m'en lasse pas ! **

Il rit et m'embrassa sur la tempe, je pris sa main et quelques secondes plus tard le film commençait. Le film était vraiment bien, sous les applaudissements l'équipe du film se leva pour saluer et savourer son succès. J'étais très fière de lui et j'applaudissais jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains.

Finalement nous sortions de la salle de projection, on nous guida jusqu'à une petite pièce où nos vêtements pour l'after nous attendaient. Une fois seule je me jetais au cou d'Edward pour l'embrasser.

**- C'est à mon tour d'être fière de toi Edward.**

**- Tu as aimé ?**

**-** **Oui ! J'ai adoré, tu es génial !**

**- Merci.**

**- Le premier film que je vois de toi !**

**- Tu es impardonnable. Tourne-toi je vais t'aider à enlever cette robe. **

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, il défit lentement la fermeture de la robe et la fit glisser le long de mes épaules et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Je souriais et allais mettre ma prochaine tenue. Une petite robe noire toute simple mais très élégante. Je gardais mes chaussures et ma coiffure, Edward avait une chemise et un jean. Nous sortions par derrière, une voiture nous attendait et nous allions dans un restaurant chic privatisé pour l'occasion.

Edward me présenta à différentes personnes, le réalisateur, d'autres comédiens, des producteurs… La soirée était agréable, je parlais avec beaucoup de monde. Il était tôt le matin quand nous partions du restaurant, nous étions morts de fatigue, une fois dans la chambre d'hôtel je restais en sous-vêtements, je ne pris pas la peine de me doucher ou de mettre un pyjama. Edward fit pareil et nous allions dormir d'un sommeil bien profond.

Il était midi quand j'ouvris les yeux, Edward dormait toujours. Je me demandais pourquoi je m'étais réveillée, il n'y avait pas un bruit et j'étais encore fatiguée. J'allais me rendormir quand trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir, c'était Alice.

**- Je te réveille ?**

**- C'est pas grave, Edward dort encore par contre. **

**- Ok. Je voulais juste te montrer ça ! Tu es superbe ! J'adore ta robe ! **

Elle me montrait plusieurs journaux où Edward et moi étions en couverture, je regardais en souriant. C'est vrai que nous étions beaux tous les deux, Edward avait une façon de me regarder qui m'émut, je sentais une bouffée d'amour pour lui m'envahir. Les gros titres des journaux parlaient presque tous de la mystérieuse compagne de l'acteur. Alice me laissa pour aller manger, je lui dis de repasser après son service. Je posais les journaux sur un des meubles et retournais dans le lit.

**- C'était pour quoi ?**

**- Rien, juste Alice, rendors-toi. **

**- Je crois qu'on devrait se lever. Sinon ce soir on ne sera pas fatigués et on va prendre un mauvais rythme **

**- Tu veux qu'on mange alors ? J'ai faim.**

**- Ouais moi aussi. Mais un bisou quand même avant. **

Je l'embrassais et le laissais nous commander à manger. Je regardais mon portable, j'avais plusieurs messages d'Alice et d'Emmett qui avaient commenté ma prestation d'hier soir.

- **Dans 30 minutes le repas. **

**- D'accord. On peut en faire des choses en 30 minutes… Enfin je dis ça je dis rien.**

**- Viens là ! **

Je souriais et me laissais embrasser et caresser. Ses mains savaient où aller, sa bouche mordillait la peau de mon cou, je m'abandonnais complètement à lui. Il enleva mes sous-vêtements et embrassa chaque partie de mon corps en partant du haut jusqu'en bas. Il avait visiblement décidé de rester concentré sur mon intimité. C'était la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles que j'avais le droit à ce genre de caresse.

Rapidement je sentais l'orgasme se rapprocher, il faut dire qu'Edward y mettait tout son cœur. Comme à son habitude il relevait la tête pour me voir prendre mon plaisir, il finissait en introduisant ses doigts en moi, et en quelques mouvements je laissais mon cri de plaisir s'échapper de ma gorge. Presque tout de suite après Edward se positionna entre mes jambes et poussa ses reins vers moi. Alors qu'il allait et venait en moi mes yeux se posèrent sur la table du salon, un souvenir me revenait en tête et je basculais Edward de sorte à le chevaucher. Je calmais la cadence, Edward me tenait par les hanches et cherchait à reprendre l'ancien rythme.

**- Edward… Juste avant qu'on se mette ensemble j'ai rêvé…**

**- De quoi bébé ? **

**- Tu me faisais l'amour…**

**- On tricote là ? **

**- Tu me faisais l'amour dans le salon de cette chambre… Ho Edward oui ! Je…veux…**

**- Qu'on réalise ton rêve ?**

**- Tu ne regretteras pas ! **

Il souriait et se redressait, je me relevais également et c'est en nous embrassant que nous nous rendions vers la table.

**- C'était comment dans ton rêve ? **

**- Intense. Presque bestial.**

Je me mis dos à lui, les mains appuyer sur la table. Je l'entendis jurer, j'étais satisfaite de mon initiative et c'est sans se faire prier qu'Edward réalisa mon rêve. C'était parfait, même mieux que mon rêve d'ailleurs. A la fin tous mes membres tremblaient, je m'appuyais sur mes avant-bras pour reprendre mon souffle et essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Edward me porta jusqu'au lit, il me caressa le ventre puis sa main trouva refuge sur mon sein.

**- Tu en as d'autres des rêves comme ça ?**

**- Non, désolée…**

**- On en trouvera d'autres des rêves coquins !**

**- Ho cool ! **

**- Je t'aime. Dis-moi tu rêvais de ce genre de chose avant qu'on se mette ensemble ? Pourquoi avoir résisté alors ?**

**- Tu me faisais peur, enfin surtout ton statut de vedette.**

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- J'ai seulement peur que tu me quittes. **

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres mais quelques instants après on frappait à la porte et son téléphone sonnait. Je pris un peignoir et allais ouvrir pendant qu'Edward répondait au téléphone. C'était Jasper qui apportait le repas.

**- Ho Jazz salut ! **

**- Salut Bell's. Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien, fatiguée mais je vais très bien ! Et toi ?**

**- J'ai pas à me plaindre. Tu as vu Alice ? **

**- Oui elle est passée tout à l'heure. **

**- Je te raconte pas dans quel état elle était hier soir, elle commentait tous tes faits et gestes.**

**- Conclusion ? **

**- Elle t'a trouvée parfaite. Je suppose qu'elle t'en reparlera**

**- Oui, on se voit à 16h.**

**- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. **

Je riais et pris un des plateaux-repas, Jasper prit le deuxième et nous allions les poser dans le salon, Edward était toujours au téléphone, apparemment la conversation se terminait car il raccrocha après avoir dit je t'aime. À qui disait-il je t'aime ? Il salua Jasper et lui donna un bon pourboire avant qu'il ne sorte.

**- On mange ici ?**

**- Oui si tu veux. Tu dis je t'aime à qui ?**

**- Ho, juste ma maitresse !**

- **Edward…**

**- Non c'était ma mère. Ils viennent dans les Hamptons ce week-end et elle me demandait si on voulait bien les rejoindre.**

**- Ils savent pour moi ?**

**- Oui bien sûr, ils m'ont demandé des explications pour le coup avec Tanya, j'ai dû tout avouer. Tu es d'accord pour y aller ?**

**- Il le faudra bien un jour donc oui.**

**- Bella, les tiens savent pour moi ? **

**- Ils savent que je suis sortie avec toi et que c'est pour ça que je suis partie à Paris. Mais je le leur ai pas encore dit que j'étais revenue ici et que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble.**

**- Tu comptes le faire quand ?**

**- Edward du calme, j'ai eu le temps peut-être de leur téléphoner ? **

**- Non c'est vrai pardon.**

**- Je vais le faire ! Là maintenant !**

**- Bella… **

**- Si, si c'est le moment avant qu'ils ne le découvrent par la presse. Tiens regarde. **

Je lui donnais les magazines qu'Alice m'avait apportés et j'allais prendre mon téléphone. Edward feuilletait les revues.

**- Tu es vachement belle ma chérie ! **

**- Merci. J'ai pas lu, j'ai juste regardé les photos. **

Je souriais et j'attendais que ma mère ou mon père réponde.

**- Allo ?**

**- Papa ? C'est Bella.**

**- Ho ma puce comment tu vas ?**

**- Je vais très bien et toi ? Maman est avec toi ? **

**- Je vais bien et oui ta mère est là pourquoi ?**

**- Mets le haut-parleur je dois vous dire quelque chose. **

**- Comment on fait ? Renée comment on met le haut-parleur ?**

**- Papa… **

**- Coucou ma chérie ! Alors Paris ? Tu es en haut-parleur, on t'écoute ! **

**- Salut maman. Bon comme je le disais à papa j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. J'ai quitté Paris depuis 2 jours, je suis revenue à New York.**

**- Quoi mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien ?**

**- Non maman ça va. **

Je racontais mes retrouvailles avec Edward, celui-ci écoutait attentivement ce que je disais. Je ne passais aucun détail sur mon retour, je parlais même de mes fiançailles. Tout d'abord dubitatifs mes parents s'enthousiasmaient peu à peu et ils nous invitaient à passer quelques jours à la maison. Edward me fit signe d'accepter et c'est ainsi que le mois prochain je retournerai sur les lieux de mon enfance avec mon fiancé. Je saluais mes parents et raccrochais.

La suite de l'après-midi se passa calmement, Alice était venue, nous avions parlé pendant des heures, ça m'avait cruellement manqué ces moments-là avec elle. Je lui parlais de ma future rencontre avec les parents d'Edward et me jurais que tout irait bien. J'avais envie de la croire…

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Alors ?**

**Je re-rappel qu'une autre Fiction et publier. **

**"Quand tu reviendras"**

**voilà à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir. **

**Avant de commencer, je fait la pub pour une amie, alors aller faire un petit tour sur sa page facebook. **

** www. facebook LeMondeDEmmaJenkins ? ref = stream **

**(sans les espaces bien sûr) **

**Elle se lance pour publier son livre. **

**Merci pour elle. **

**Pour en revenir à l'histoir**

**Voilà le suite avec la rencontre avec les parents d'Edward. **

**Bonne lecture et merci à toutes ! **

* * *

La semaine s'était passée calmement, Edward et moi avions commencé à chercher des maisons sur le net. Pour lui il était plus simple de vivre à Los Angeles mais il n'excluait pas de vivre à New York, je lui avais dit que je m'en moquais un peu maintenant de vivre à New York. Nous avions repéré plusieurs maisons, où devrais-je dire villas à visiter à Los Angeles.

Concernant notre relation tout allait toujours bien, Edward avait confirmé à la télévision notre idylle et maintenant pas mal de gens savaient qui j'étais et je ne m'étais pas fait beaucoup de copines avec cette annonce. Pas mal de journaux avaient lancé les paris sur la durée de notre relation, ça nous faisait rire, ils se basaient sur des sources que nous ne connaissions pas et qui affirmaient des choses que nous n'avions jamais dites. Je trouvais ça pathétique.

**- Hou hou Isabella, Edward vous parle !**

**- Hein ? Oui, pardon je ne t'écoutais pas.**

**- Sans blague. Tu penses à quoi ?**

**- Rien de spécial, tu disais quoi ?**

**- Tu as fini tes bagages ? J'allais appeler pour que le bagagiste vienne. **

**- Oui, oui c'est bon. **

Je fis un dernier tour dans la chambre pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié, au pire Alice saurait à qui c'est. J'avais passé la soirée avec elle hier pour lui dire au revoir, je ne savais pas quand je la reverrais, j'étais triste, nous n'avions pas rattrapé le temps perdu mais bon les parents d'Edward nous attendaient Je n'étais pas angoissée, Edward les avait décrit comme des personnes simples, Emmett m'avait dit qu'ils étaient cools qu'il en avait passé du temps chez les Cullen et qu'il les aimait beaucoup et que je n'avais rien à craindre d'eux.

C'est donc le cœur léger que je partais en voiture avec mon amoureux. Dans la voiture je lui imposais ma musique. En France j'avais découvert un chanteur, Mika et j'adorais ce qu'il chantait, je chantais tous les titres jusqu'à en rendre fou Edward. En plus il avait de la chance, j'avais ses trois albums ! En arrivant il chantonnait l'air du single Celebrate.

**- Tu chantes Edward !**

**- Non !**

**- Si tu chantes !**

Je me remis à chanter le refrain.

**- Mais tu m'agaces… **

**- Non, tu m'aimes comme un fou. **

**- Le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Allez viens. **

Il me prit la main et nous allions sonner à la porte, j'étais contente de revenir ici, rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours aussi beau. C'est la mère d'Edward qui ouvrit la porte. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de se tourner vers moi.

**- Bella je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin ! Je peux vous appeler Bella n'est-ce pas ? Appelez-moi Esmée.**

**- Oui bien sûr. Enchantée de vous voir moi aussi.**

**- Venez entrez, Edward décharge la voiture avec ton père, venez Bella je finissais la cuisine, Edward m'a dit que vous étiez très bonne cuisinière.**

**- J'essaye oui. **

Elle m'entraînait dans la cuisine, je regardais Edward qui avait un large sourire, c'était bon signe.

- **Je peux vous aider dans quelle chose ?**

**- Heu si vous voulez bien faire la vinaigrette. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?**

**- Oui, les routes étaient bien dégagées. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir invitée et accepté de m'accueillir. **

**- C'est normal ! Edward est grand maintenant, il était temps qu'il trouve la bonne personne. D'après ce que j'ai compris Edward vous a demandé en mariage.**

**- Heu oui…**

**- Maman ? C'est quoi ce chien que tu as adopté, il est moche ! **

**- Je critique tes choix Edward ? Je ne pense pas, alors je te prie de respecter les miens. **

**- Oui, enfin bon… j'ai mis toutes nos affaires dans ma chambre Bella.**

**- D'accord. **

**- J'ai eu aussi des nouvelles pour tes affaires, tout est enfin arrivé chez moi à L.A. Tu n'as plus rien à Paris. **

**- Il leur en aura fallu du temps ! **

**- Oui, mais bon maintenant c'est bon. Faut mettre la table maman ?**

**- Non elle est mise. Ton père a ouvert le vin ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Bon apporte l'entrée s'il te plaît, Bella vous pouvez l'aider ? J'arrive.**

Je prenais un des plats et suivais Edward dans le salon, la table était joliment dressée, le père d'Edward finissait d'ouvrir les bouteilles pour le repas.

**- Papa, voici Bella. Bella, je te présente mon père Carlisle. **

**- Enchantée Monsieur Cullen.**

Je lui tendais ma main mais il se contenta de me scruter de la tête aux pieds et d'hocher la tête. Je baissais mon bras en fronçant les sourcils, je sentais comme un froid envahir la pièce, je regardais Edward qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Esmée arriva et nous nous installions à table, d'abord ils parlèrent d'Edward, de ses projets professionnels, de ce qui était en cours et des premiers résultats d'audience de son dernier film.

Emmett avait dit cool ? Bah je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi transparente que maintenant le petit manège dura jusqu'au dessert. J'étais même étonnée quand Carlisle me posa une question.

**- Vous êtes journaliste Isabella ? C'est ça ?**

**- Heu, j'aurais aimé l'être mais non je ne le suis pas.**

**- Vous n'avez pas trouvé de travail ? Vous avez sans doute mal cherché, il y a toujours de la place dans ce monde. **

**- Oui, c'est sûrement de ma faute. **

**- Donc vous êtes femme de chambre ?**

**- Etais, puisque j'ai démissionné de ma place à Paris pour suivre Edward. **

**- C'est un vrai conte de fées votre histoire. Et Emmett est votre frère ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Cette histoire aussi tient du miracle. Vous avez fait des tests pour prouver votre lien de parenté. **

**- Je peux vous demander où vous voulez en venir ?**

**- Je veux juste savoir vos intentions.  
**

**- Carlisle arrête !**

**- Non, c'est mon fils et je veux savoir où il s'engage et avec qui. Alors Isabella ? **

**- Heu… je… j'aime Edward et je... veux rester près de lui et faire ma vie avec lui. Pourquoi doutez-vous de moi ?**

**- Parce que ça doit être bien arrangeant pour une femme de chambre qui a du mal à gagner sa vie d'avoir séduit un homme riche et célèbre. Vous avez dit avoir démissionné vous vivez donc aux crochets de mon fils ?**

**- Je n'étais pas d'accord au début…**

**- Mais vous n'avez pas dû résister longtemps à l'appel d'une vie confortable. **

**- Je ne suis pas du genre à élaborer de tels plans. **

**- Mais la tentation est grande. En plus vous êtes élevée au rang de personne publique.**

**- C'est une chose dont je me moque complètement. J'aime Edward. **

**- Et j'aime mon fils également. **

**- Mais pour vous la misérable petite femme de chambre que je suis ne mérite pas d'attirer l'attention d'un homme comme Edward. Certes il est riche et célèbre, mais il n'en reste pas moins un homme et moi une femme. Et je tiens à vous rappeler ou à vous apprendre qu'entre lui et moi c'est lui qui a fait souffrir l'autre en premier !**

**- Vous êtes partie une fois rien ne vous empêche de recommencer. Vous pouvez très bien avoir accepté ces réconciliations pour vous venger.**

**- Papa arrête ça suffit, Bella n'est pas…**

**- Non Edward, laisse tomber, ma petite personne ne mérite visiblement pas d'être défendue ou même aimée. Excusez-moi de ne pas rester, je ne voudrais pas profiter davantage de votre accueil. **

Je me levais et sortais par la première porte qui se présentait à moi. J'atterrissais sur la plage et marchais d'un pas décidé. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais j'étais furieuse. J'étais honnête avec Edward, je l'aimais et je n'avais aucune intention de me servir de sa fortune pour m'assurer une petite vie confortable. En plus il fallait que je prouve qu'Emmett était mon frère, génial !

Dire que cette présentation devait se passer comme sur des roulettes ! Tu parles oui. En plus j'étais en train de me geler, il faisait super froid et je n'avais qu'un petit gilet pour me couvrir. Je quittais la plage par un petit sentier pour atteindre les rues de la ville, j'avais envie d'appeler Alice, mais mon téléphone était dans mon sac qui était dans cette fichue maison. J'allais m'asseoir sur un des bancs qui étaient dans le parc. Si le père d'Edward pensait ça, d'autres personnes devaient être de son avis également.

Je ne sentais plus le froid sur moi, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais assise ici mais plus ça allait plus j'avais sommeil. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, je voulais Edward mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à son père, je n'aimais pas ses insinuations, elles étaient infondées et complètement fausses. Alors que mes yeux se fermaient doucement et que mon esprit divaguait, je sentis des mains chaudes sur mes joues froides.

**- Bella ? Mon Dieu tu es gelée ! Bella tu m'entends ? Je t'ai cherchée partout, ça fait des heures. **

**- Edward…**

Edward était là, il me donnait sa veste et frottait ses mains contre mes cuisses et mes bras.

**- Je suis là mon amour. Ça va aller… **

**- Je t'aime…**

**- Moi aussi Bella. Je t'aime, tu es tout pour moi. **

**- J'ai froid…**

- **Je te ramène au chaud. On ne croisera pas mon père à la maison. Je vais te porter. **

Je me laissais porter, mais j'avais toujours sommeil. Edward me ramenait vite chez lui et allait me poser sur le lit. Il me déshabilla et me mit dans les draps. J'entendais sa mère parler de je ne sais pas quoi pour me réchauffer.

- **Bella tu m'entends bébé ?**

**- Je t'aime…**

**- Je sais chérie, il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.**

**- Je t'aime…**

**- Moi aussi Bella. Je t'aime et je m'en fous que tu vives à mes crochets. Repose-toi chérie, on parle demain.**

**- Reste.**

**- Oui, je reste. **

Il se glissait dans les draps et m'embrassait. Je me collais à lui, je me réchauffais peu à peu et m'endormais. Je me réveillais le lendemain seule dans le lit, j'entendais des cris de dispute dans le salon, je m'asseyais dans le lit pour attendre que tout s'arrête. Edward surgit à un moment par la porte à m'en faire sursauter.

Nous nous regardions et je fondais en larmes. Il se précipitait pour me prendre contre lui, je lui répétais que j'étais désolée et que je l'aimais, que son père avait tort et je le suppliais de ne pas me laisser. Il me réconfortait et montrait une très grande patience quand je me calmais puis il m'embrassa.

**- Écoute mon bébé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de mon père, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Ma mère est furieuse contre lui aussi. Je te propose de partir, on va chez moi à L.A et on continue notre vie ok ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Rose nous a réservé un vol, on fait le voyage de nuit. Tu as faim ?**

**- Oui un peu. Je suis désolée.**

**- Je t'aime. Tu m'as fait peur ma puce… j'ai eu si peur.**

Je me serrais contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Esmée passa la tête, Edward lui dit d'entrer, elle arriva avec un plateau petit-déjeuner.

**- Ho Bella je vous présente toutes mes excuses ! Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'était pas mon mari hier ! Comment ça va ce matin ?**

**- Bien merci. **

**- Mangez, vous nous avez fait peur hier soir. Vous rentrez alors ?**

**- Oui, on va aller chez moi et visiter quelque maison je pense. Enfin on verra.**

**- Oui... Je suis désolée encore. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tout se passe bien, je n'ai rien vu venir. Moi je vous donne ma bénédiction ! **

**- Merci maman.**

**- Merci Esmée. **

**- Allez manger, reprenez des forces Bella.**

À ma grande surprise elle m'embrassa sur le front et nous laissa.

**- Edward je te jure que je t'aime, ce n'est pas par intérêt.**

**- Je le sais ma chérie. Je reste avec toi et un jour ou l'autre mon père verra bien que nous deux c'est pas seulement pour l'argent. Allez mange ma puce.**

**- J'ai plus vraiment faim pour l'instant là…**

**- Tu veux quoi ?**

**- Toi.**

Il souriait, posait le plateau dans un coin de la chambre, fermait la porte à clef et les stores, nous nous étions fait avoir une fois mais pas deux. Il venait m'embrasser et nous faisions l'amour tendrement. Pas de grands cris, juste quelques gémissements**, **pas de gestes brusques, seulement de l'amour.

Une fois l'orgasme passé et les idées retrouvées nous nous câlinions et finalement nos ventres réclamèrent famine. Nous mangions donc le petit déjeuner ensemble, puis nous restions au lit toute la matinée. Edward passait plusieurs coups de téléphone pour qu'on visite des maisons, nous avions 4 visites de caler pour la semaine, ensuite on irait chez mes parents pour qu'ils rencontrent Edward. Je pense qu'au mieux ça se passerait bien et qu'au pire ça ne se passerait pas aussi mal que moi.

Et début d'après-midi nous partions des Hamptons pour l'aéroport. Dans l'avion je me calais contre lui, nous parlions un peu de tout, les heures passaient et la nuit tombait.

**- Quand on sera arrivés, panique pas en voyant mon appartement, c'est pas décoré, les meubles c'est les cartons…**

**- Comme ça pas besoin de les faire pour déménager.**

**- Oui pas bête. J'espère qu'on va vite trouver.**

**- Oui moi aussi. M'en veux pas mais je suis fatiguée.**

**- Bien sûr bébé, dors… Bonne nuit mon amour.**

**- Je t'aime.**

Il m'embrassait et allongeait mon siège, je m'installais le plus confortablement possible et sous les caresses de mon fiancé je m'endormis, la nuit fut agitée, ce n'était pas très confortable. Parfois j'embêtais Edward jusqu'à le réveiller et faisais l'innocente en feignant le sommeil, mais au bout d'un moment il arrêtait mon manège en me piégeant lui aussi.

Finalement l'avion entama sa descente, nous étions arrivés. J'étais prête pour mes premiers pas dans la cité des anges, il me conduisait chez lui, un bel immeuble dans un beau quartier. L'appartement était au 4ème, je montais donc avec lui dans l'ascenseur mais il s'arrêta devant la porte.

**- Je te préviens bébé, il y a le minimum vital, c'est pas décoré je te l'ai dit déjà, il va y avoir tes cartons et je suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait de quoi manger dans le frigo. Alors ne panique pas s'il te plaît.**

**- Ok, mais tu te répètes.**

**- Je sais, ça m'angoisse. **

**- Mais non.**

**- Aller, montre-moi.**

J'entrais dans l'appartement et effectivement c'était pas le grand luxe. Le salon contenait ses meubles et mes cartons, sinon il y avait une télé, un canapé et une table basse. Il n'y avait de la vaisselle que pour 2 personnes, le frigo était bien vide. La chambre était peut-être la pièce la plus fournie, un grand lit au drap blanc et les vêtements à même le sol mais en piles.

**- Tu es certain de gagner 12 millions par film ? Tu veux des draps blancs à l'hôtel pour te rappeler ici ?**

**- Non ! Chez mes parents les draps sont blancs et dans les Hamptons aussi. Ça te plaît ?**

**- C'est… pas commun. Par contre, j'aime bien ton lit.**

**- Viens ici toi ! **

Je souriais et nous inaugurions ma première venue dans cette chambre.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Vous vous y attendiez à l'accueil ?**

**Dite-moi. **

**Biz et à la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir.**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Une maison sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles, 6 chambres, 7 salles de bains, je ne comprenais pas à quoi toutes ces salles de bains servaient mais bon. Une bibliothèque, pour moi, un salon de musique, un bureau, un salon immense, une magnifique cuisine toute équipée, un jardin dont on ne voyait pas le bout, une piscine, une terrasse et un garage. Voilà ma nouvelle maison. Nous avions eu le coup de cœur pour cette maison Edward et moi, elle avait un style empire avec de grandes colonnes blanches à l'entrée, la façade était de la même couleur, la maison en forme de U. Nous avions tout aménagé, tout rangé et j'étais heureuse, en plus le numéro de rue de notre maison était le 206, c'était pas un signe ça ?

Edward avait rencontré mes parents et je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait si bien. Ma mère a adoré Edward et mon père l'aimait bien, c'était un gentil garçon. Par contre Edward ne parlait plus à son père. Cela faisait 3 mois, ça me faisait mal de le voir fâché avec sa famille, je sais que ça comptait pour lui. Emmett passait pas mal de temps avec moi quand Edward s'absentait. Il s'était engagé avant qu'on se retrouve pour un film, le tournage devait se terminer quelques semaines avant notre mariage.

Nous étions en plein préparatifs d'ailleurs. Nous avions décidé de garder la plage des Hamptons comme lieu et la liste n'avait pas changé. Aujourd'hui comme souvent Emmett était là je préparais le déjeuner pour nous deux. Peter jouait dans un coin sous la surveillance rapprochée de son père. Dans le frigo Edward m'avait laissé un mot sur le paquet de steak. ''Il n'en reste qu'un et j'en ai très envie. Ne le donne pas à Emmett s'il te plaît bébé. Je t'aime. Edward.'' Je souriais et fis du poisson à Emmett, j'envoyais à Edward un message comme quoi son steak était sauvé.

Alors que nous mangions je me sentis mal, depuis quelques jours j'avais tendance à avoir des migraines et des vertiges, je n'avais rien dit à Edward, il était fatigué par ses journées de travail, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

**- Bella ça va ?**

**- Je ne me sens pas bien…**

**- Viens t'allonger. Tu peux marcher ?**

**- Oui, ça va passer.**

**- Viens quand même. **

Je me levais et allais vers le canapé avec lui. Mais juste avant de pouvoir l'atteindre je me sentais tomber dans les pommes. Quand je me réveillais je me sentais perdue, je ne savais pas où j'étais.

**- Bella, Bella, Bella, on se calme sœurette ! **

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- J'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'appeler les pompiers et on t'a emmenée à l'hôpital. Ils vont te faire des examens, on attend qu'un médecin vienne. J'ai appelé Edward.**

**- Il va venir ?**

**- Non, il est coincé, mais je vais l'appeler, il voulait te parler… Attends.**

Il composa le numéro et attendit qu'Edward réponde.

- **Edward ? Oui elle vient de se réveiller, non on n'a vu personne encore… Oui je te la passe. Tiens Bella.**

**- Merci… Edward ?**

**- Ho mon bébé, je suis mort d'inquiétude ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, tu es fatigué et je pensais que ça passerait.**

**- Mais chérie, il faut que tu me parles mon ange, c'est pas parce que je suis fatigué qu'on ne doit plus se parler mon amour. **

**- Je suis désolée…**

**- C'est pas grave, tiens-moi au courant ok. Je viens dès que je peux me libérer chérie.**

**- D'accord. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime mon ange. Je garde mon téléphone sur moi je répondrai.**

**- OK. Ho, on vient de toquer, ça doit être le médecin. Je raccroche, je t'embrasse bébé. **

**- Moi aussi, à toute. **

Je raccrochais et le médecin entrait. Je fus extrêmement surprise de voir Carlisle Cullen entrer dans la salle. Emmett se leva méfiant.

**- Bonjour Emmett. Bonjour Isabella.**

**- Monsieur Cullen ? Que faites-vous à L.A ?**

**- J'étais venu pour un congrès et j'accompagne un collègue dans un cas spécial ici. J'ai entendu que vous aviez été admise par ambulance alors j'ai pris votre dossier.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que vous êtes la fiancée de mon fils et que je m'inquiète. Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Mais on en parlera plus tard, on va s'occuper de votre santé pour commencer non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- On vous a fait une prise de sang, l'analyse est en cours. Vous avez des problèmes de santé en général ?**

**- Non, ça fait des années que je ne suis pas tombée malade, j'ai fait tous mes vaccins depuis que je suis petite, les rappels aussi.**

**- C'est bien, ok… heu c'est arrivé d'un seul coup où vous aviez déjà des signes ? **

**- Depuis 2 ou 3 jours je ne me sens pas au top. Mais c'est passager.**

**- Des nausées ?**

**- Non rien, juste des vertiges et des migraines.**

**- Vos dernières règles datent de quand Isabella ? **

- **Mes règles ? Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Emmett…**

**- De quand datent-elles Bella ? **

**- Heu… attendez deux secondes…**

Réfléchis Bella, aller ! Non, je ne pouvais pas être enceinte, c'est trop tôt dans ma relation avec Edward. Bon alors… ho mon Dieu, les dernières règles que j'avais eues étaient en France, depuis que j'étais avec Edward de nouveau je n'avais rien eu. J'ai été trop occupée pour m'en rendre compte. Je regardais Emmett et quelques larmes glissèrent sur mes joues, il me souriait et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Je dois comprendre qu'il n'y en a pas eu depuis un moment ?**

**- Depuis 3 mois exactement.**

**- Bon, ne paniquez pas, calmez-vous, la prise de sang confirmera ou non, on en saura plus d'ici quelques heures. Edward est au courant ?**

**- Il doit venir quand il pourra se libérer de son tournage. **

**- D'accord. Je vais vous laisser pour le moment et je reviendrais quand j'en saurai plus.**

**- Attendez, pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça avec moi ?**

**- J'avais passé une mauvaise journée, une de mes patientes est décédée sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. J'étais énervé contre tout et n'importe quoi. Je m'inquiétais pour Edward en gros j'ai pété un plomb comme on dit. Je suis vraiment navré Isabella, vous rendez mon fils heureux ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. J'espère vraiment que dans l'avenir nous aurons de bons rapports.**

**- J'espère aussi. Et appelez-moi Bella. **

**- Très bien Bella. Je dois y aller, appelez en cas de besoin et je reviens dès que j'ai les résultats.**

**- D'accord merci. **

Il sortit et franchement je ne savais pas quoi penser, je décidais de dormir parce que j'avais sommeil tout simplement. Quand je me réveillais Edward était là, je souriais en le voyant et tendais ma main vers lui.

**- Coucou bébé, comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien. Je suis contente de te voir. **

**- Emmett m'a dit qu'on t'avait fait une prise de sang et que mon père est là.**

**- Oui il s'est excusé. Je ne lui en veux pas. Ne te fâche pas si tu le vois.**

**- Non, Emmett m'a raconté, il est rentré avec Peter juste avant que tu te réveilles.**

**- Tu restes longtemps ?**

**- J'ai trois heures devant moi, mais ton frère reviendra, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.**

**- Je veux rentrer à la maison.**

**- On attend de voir ce que disent les analyses.**

**- Fais-moi un câlin…**

Il me prit dans ses bras et quelques minutes après la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle. Edward lui souriait et Carlisle lui fit un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers moi.

**- Bon j'ai les résultats et il n'y a rien de grave.**

**- Elle n'a rien ? Pourquoi ce malaise alors ?**

**- Edward… Bella, vous êtes enceinte. D'un peu moins de 3 mois.**

**- Enceinte ? Mais Bella tu… Merde non t'as rien eu depuis… Un bébé !**

**- Je suis désolée Edward, on a tellement été occupés que je n'ai pas pensé du tout à mes règles. Pardon, pardon…**

**- Ne sois pas désolée. Attends 3 mois ça fait… **

**- Paris, nos retrouvailles à Paris.**

**- Je suis trop heureux Bella ! **

**- C'est vrai ? Tu es prêt pour ça ?**

**- Il est là, on ne va pas le rejeter, on a la place à la maison et on s'aime alors pourquoi on ne le garderait pas ? On voulait des enfants ensemble non ? Et puis c'est le bébé des retrouvailles !**

**- Oui. Il sera là pour novembre.**

- **On aura le temps de tout préparer, on fera ce qu'il faut. Je ne prendrais plus de contrat à cette période pour être certain d'être là avec toi quand le bébé arrivera. Je t'aime.**

Il m'embrassa et Carlisle se racla la gorge, je l'avais oublié lui ! Il nous félicita et sembla très heureux de devenir bientôt grand-père. Il m'annonça que je pouvais rentrer et que j'avais rendez-vous pour une échographie la semaine prochaine. Il rajouta à l'attention d'Edward qu'il devait se dépêcher d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère car lui ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Par la suite je me rhabillais et Edward me ramena à la maison. Il était très heureux, je prévenais Emmett que j'étais chez moi et lui confirmais que j'étais bien enceinte et il me félicita, je me faisais petit à petit à l'idée que j'allais avoir un bébé.

Au cours de la semaine après l'annonce j'avais complètement accepté ce bébé et j'étais moi aussi très heureuse, je l'aimais déjà énormément et avais hâte d'avoir mon gros ventre, quoi que je le trouvais bien rebondi pour 3 mois, depuis que j'avais appris ma grossesse mon petit bidon avait évolué. J'avais hâte de le sentir bouger aussi ! J'attendais en salle d'attente pour l'échographie, Edward devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

**- Bella ? Ha tu es là… Désolé je suis en retard. Tu es passée.**

**- Non, il a du retard aussi. Ça va ? **

**- Ouais. J'avais peur de ne pas être là. Toi ça va ?**

**- Oui, j'ai hâte de le ou la voir.**

**- On ne saura pas le sexe maintenant ?**

**- Non c'est trop tôt. Il est tout petit. Il va falloir au moins la deuxième écho et encore s'il est bien placé.**

**- J'espère qu'il le sera alors la prochaine fois.**

**- Tu voudrais quoi ?**

**- Une fille ! Et toi ?**

**- Je pencherai plus pour un garçon, mais fille ou garçon je l'aime pareil.**

**- Oui moi aussi. On aura notre famille.**

**- Oui.**

**- Isabella Swan ?**

**- Ha c'est à nous.**

Nous suivions l'obstétricien que je rencontrais pour la première fois. Après quelques questions pour la constitution du dossier, et pour mon état de santé nous passions à l'examen.

**- Bon alors j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer, une bonne et l'autre ça dépend comment vous le prendrez. Je commence par quoi ?**

**- La bonne, hein Bella ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tout va très bien, le développement est bon, aucun souci. **

**- Tant mieux. Et l'autre ?**

**- Vous attendez des jumeaux miss Swan. **

**- Ho c'est pas vrai que tu m'as fait des jumeaux Edward ! **

**- Je suis bon c'est tout. Vous êtes sûr ?**

**- Oui, ce sont de faux jumeaux, chacun sa poche visiblement. Regardez ici et ici… **

Je distinguais effectivement deux petits points sur l'écran. Des jumeaux… Mon Dieu ! Nous voilà bien partis ! Je regardais Edward qui me souriait, il avait l'air confiant et heureux. Je savais que nous y arriverions, nous étions ensemble. L'obstétricien nous laissait accuser le coup avant de nous faire entendre le cœur de chacun de nos bébés.

C'était très émouvant, les cœurs battaient si vite, j'aimais beaucoup ce son, c'était plein de vie et plein d'espoir. Nous ressortions avec des photos des échographies et un prochain rendez-vous pour dans 3 mois.

**- Des jumeaux, tu te rends compte Edward…**

- **Ouais… deux bébés d'un coup. J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu te sens comment ?**

**- Bah en l'espace d'une semaine j'apprends que je suis enceinte et de jumeaux en plus alors je suis un peu secouée mais ça va. Je vais être énorme bébé.**

**- Tu seras la plus belle quand même. **

**- Bon on va être obligés d'annuler le voyage de noces. **

**- C'est pas grave on pourra toujours partir plus tard non ? **

**- Oui. Et pour le dire ?**

**- On dit ça au mariage ?**

**- Oui, ça fera notre petit effet de surprise.**

**- Oui là ça va l'être !**

**- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ou tu retournes sur le plateau ?**

**- Je travaille bébé. Tu veux venir avec moi ?**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas envie d'être toute seule. On peut passer par la maison ? Je me prends quelques affaires et c'est bon.**

**- Oui bien sûr. **

Il me ramena à la maison, j'allais vite prendre une veste en plus et un livre avant de le rejoindre. Il nous conduisait sur le plateau et j'allais m'asseoir sur sa chaise, une fois bien calée je l'observais ou lisais, ça dépendait du moment. Edward se faisait reprendre plusieurs fois par le réalisateur, il avait l'air trop heureux alors que la personne était censée être accablée de chagrin. Je souriais et je m'imaginais déjà mes deux enfants qui couraient sur les plateaux de tournage en criant papa.

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et le caressais en pensant à notre avenir à tous les 4, une chose est sûre nous serions de bons parents et je leur donnerai tout l'amour dont je suis capable de donner. Je croisais le regard d'Edward, il regardait ma main sur mon ventre et son sourire devint plus grand. Une autre page de ma vie était en train de s'écrire et j'adorais ça.

* * *

******Et voilà.**

**Alors ? Merci d'avance pour les Reviews.**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.  
**

**Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir. **

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre...**

**Merci à vous et merci à SoSweetySoCrazy. **

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Nous y étions. Le jour J ! Alice finissait de me coiffer, Rosalie elle terminait de me maquiller. Une fois prête je me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais choisi une robe empire blanche, simple mais jolie, Alice m'avait fait un chignon plein de boucles et de tresses, Rosalie m'avait maquillée légèrement mais c'était chic. J'avais un beau petit ventre maintenant, nous n'avions dit à personne que nous aurions des jumeaux et j'avais hâte de l'annoncer tout comme j'avais hâte d'être Isabella Cullen. Alice me tendit mon bouquet de roses blanches et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

**- Tu te souviens de ce jour où je t'ai fait les ongles ?**

**- Tu m'avais prédit l'amour. Tu avais raison. Je n'arrive pas à y croire que je suis tombée sur quelqu'un comme Edward et je n'arrive pas à croire non plus que je suis enceinte. Tu m'imaginais moi Isabella Swan mariée et mère ?**

**- Tu seras fabuleuse ma chérie. Je t'aime tu sais. **

**- Je t'aime Alice. **

**- C'est le moment Bella ! **

**- Oui, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui, et tu dis oui à la question qu'on te pose !**

**- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. **

Elle m'embrassa et sortit de la pièce, je restais seule quelques minutes avant que mon père me rejoigne.

**- Tu es sublime Bella. **

**- Merci papa. Tu es très élégant toi aussi ! **

**- Merci ma chérie.**

**- Papa, tu sais que toi et maman je vous aimerai toujours ? Même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile je vous aime.**

**- Nous aussi on t'aime Bella, nous n'avons pas forcément été les meilleurs parents du monde mais nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur. Il faut y aller ma puce… Tu es prête ?**

**- Ho oui ! **

Je pris son bras et doucement nous nous avancions vers la plage où les quelques invités avaient pris place mais surtout là où Edward m'attendait. Il était éblouissant dans son costume noir, il souriait en me voyant, j'avais envie de courir vers lui mais je devais m'abstenir. Une fois sa main dans la mienne la cérémonie commençait. Au moment de dire oui le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, nous voulions le vrai coucher pour les photos.

Après que Peter nous ait apporté nos alliances et que nous fûmes déclarés mari et femme Edward m'embrassa sous les applaudissements de nos invités. Il s'écarta doucement de moi et caressa mon ventre, je souriais.

**- Tu es magnifique Bella. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, je suis heureuse.**

**- Moi aussi. Comment ça va là-dedans ?**

**- Je crois que ça pousse doucement mais sûrement. **

Il m'embrassa et nous allions rejoindre tout le monde. Par la suite nous allions faire des photos, nous avions fait appel à un photographe mais Edward avait été obligé de lui faire signer des clauses lui interdisant toute diffusion des photos concernant notre mariage. Après quelques clichés nous rejoignions notre famille, il faisait beau et chaud, la table avait était mise sur la terrasse. Même si nous n'étions pas nombreux, j'avais refusé que ma belle-mère et ma mère fassent la cuisine, nous avions donc un traiteur et deux serveurs.

À l'entrée Emmett nous demandait un peu d'attention et se levait.

**- Alors, voilà, comme tout le monde le sait. Bella est ma petite sœur et comme tout le monde le sait la vie ne nous a pas épargnés. Pendant 21 ans nous avons été séparés et c'est par hasard que nous nous sommes retrouvés, on a compris ici d'ailleurs qui nous étions l'un pour l'autre et les tests l'ont confirmé plus tard. Pour tout ça je tiens à remercier mon pote, mon frère, Edward, si tu n'avais pas fait ce maudit film et bien jamais je n'aurais retrouvé ma petite sœur. Bella, tu ne pouvais mieux choisir comme beau-frère pour moi que mon meilleur pote. Edward écoute bien, je le redirais pas, je t'aime et toi aussi Bella je t'aime sœurette ! **

**- Je t'aime Emmett. Merci.**

**- Emmett moi aussi je l'aime ta sœur !**

Emmett lui envoya de la mie de pain et nous commencions à manger c'était vraiment bon et j'avais vraiment faim. Emmett et Jasper, qui s'entendaient très bien n'arrêtaient pas de faire les idiots et mettaient la bonne humeur autour de la table, les plats s'enchaînèrent et se fut au tour d'Alice de prendre la parole.

**- Bella, ma petite Bella que j'aime. On a tout vécu ensemble, on a fait les pires bêtises ensemble et on a vécu les meilleurs moments du monde aussi. On a vécu des tas de choses toi et moi et jamais je n'oublierai les nuits où tu venais te glisser entre moi et Jasper parce que tu avais besoin de parler…**

**- Moi non plus ! C'était chiant !**

**- Jasper chut ! Bon, je n'oublierai pas non plus les fois où tu tapais contre la porte comme une folle en criant ''Silence vous deux ! Pensez à la fille en manque et frustrée sexuellement qui dort sous votre toit'' ! Il y a aussi nos fous rires, nos disputes d'une demi-journée maximum… Un jour je t'ai dit que tu allais trouver l'amour mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Edward. Et puis il y a eu cette rupture et tu es partie 1 an et demi ! C'était affreux et tu me manquais ! Même si tu es revenue parmi nous en Amérique tu me manques Bella ! C'est affreux de vivre sans toi. Je t'aime et je déteste Edward de m'avoir volé ma meilleure amie ! **

Elle se mit à pleurer et j'allais la prendre dans mes bras.

**- Toi aussi tu me manques Alice. Je t'aime tu le sais…**

**- Heu Bella et Alice j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. J'ai une amie styliste qui a bossé avec moi sur le dernier tournage et elle dirige une boutique à Los Angeles, elle cherche une employée capable de gérer une boutique de mode. Je lui ai parlé de toi…**

**- Edward tu plaisantes ? Bella ?**

**- Je ne suis pas au courant.**

**- Si tu veux bien, je l'appelle et toi et ta famille vous venez vivre à L.A. **

**- Ho Edward merci… on va en parler et je te dis ça demain au plus tard.**

**- Ok ça marche. C'est pour Gucci. **

Alice regarda Jasper qui fit signe qu'il était d'accord. De toute façon ils avaient envie de venir vivre à L.A. Edward alla chercher le numéro et parla un peu avec Alice sur ce qu'elle devait dire à son amie dont je ne savais rien. J'allais retrouver ma copine ! J'étais folle de joie ! Nous passions au dessert et puis ce fut notre tour de parler, je me levais en même temps qu'Edward et commençais.

**- Bon alors, merci à tous d'être là, nous sommes très heureux de vivre ce jour avec vous. Merci Esmée et Carlisle de nous avoir autorisés à faire notre mariage ici, ça compte beaucoup pour nous. Papa maman merci d'avoir fait autant de chemin pour moi, je vous aime. Heu Edward et moi avons une dernière nouvelle à vous apprendre…**

**- Je parie que tu es enceinte ! **

**- Emmett tu m'épates ! Comme l'a subtilement remarqué mon frère je suis enceinte mais je suis enceinte de deux bébés ! Ce sont de faux jumeaux. **

**- Putain Edward tu fais pas les choses à moitié mon pote ! **

Ma mère se mit à pleurer de joie, mon père semblait ému lui aussi, Alice était ravie, Rosalie nous enviait et Esmée et Carlisle étaient comblés. Les paris étaient ouverts 2 garçons, 2 filles ou 1 garçon et 1 fille. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, bizarrement l'option 2 garçons était la favorite. Le repas se termina et je commençais à avoir froid. Nous laissions les serveurs débarrasser et nous rentrions pour rejoindre le salon.

Nous n'avions pas prévu de grande fête, avec des tonnes de jeux. La fin de soirée se passait calmement, nous parlions de tout et de rien, les garçons jouèrent aux jeux vidéo, on aurait dit de vrais gosses. Moi je me sentais très fatiguée et avec l'aide d'Alice je me démaquillais et elle me décoiffa. Edward arriva au moment où je me déshabillais.

**- Ils sont tous partis se coucher.**

**- J'y allais aussi je suis morte.**

**- Tu veux que je t'aide ? **

Je le laisser faire et une fois en sous-vêtements je me tournais vers lui pour l'embrasser.

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Tu es heureuse ?**

**- Très oui ! C'était très simple, les gens qui comptent le plus pour nous étaient là, Alice va venir vivre à L.A et en plus tu es mon mari !**

**- Et toi ma femme ! Je t'aime. Allez va te coucher, reste comme ça, j'arrive. **

**- Oui chef !**

Je l'embrassais et allais me coucher, quand il me rejoignit, il me caressa le ventre.

**- Bonne nuit mes bébés. Bonne nuit ma femme d'amour !**

**- Bonne nuit mon cher mari ! **

Je me calais contre lui et très vite le sommeil arriva, je me sentais bien, j'étais heureuse et apaisée. En plus j'avais ma famille près de moi, il ne me manquait rien, j'avais déjà tout.

**- Je suis énorme Edward ! **

**- Tu es enceinte de 6 mois et demi bébé, c'est normal que tu aies un petit ventre.**

**- Petit ? Il est énorme.**

**- Tu as deux bébés dans le ventre. Comment tu trouves la chambre ? J'aurais plus qu'à monter les lits et la deuxième armoire.**

**- Tu as fait du bon boulot bébé, c'est superbe, ils seront bien là. Ils ont l'air d'accord en plus. **

**- Ils donnent des coups ?**

**- Oui viens. Ici et là…**

**- Coucou mes anges. Papa il a fait une jolie chambre pour vous. Après on installera toutes vos affaires et il ne manquera plus que vous ! **

**- Chéri on va être en retard. **

**- Oui. Viens, on va voir nos enfants.**

**- Si on connaît leurs sexes tu veux qu'on aille acheter des affaires tant que je peux marcher correctement ? **

**- Oui, il faudra bien commencer. Tu veux qu'Alice nous accompagne ?  
**

**- Non, on fait ça tous les deux. Et il va falloir qu'on parle prénoms aussi.**

**- Oui, j'espère qu'on va savoir ce qu'on doit chercher.**

**- Alors faut qu'on y aille.**

Il prit ma main et nous allions en voiture. Alice avait été engagée chez Gucci à L.A et Jasper avait trouvé une place de serveur dans un restaurant chic de la ville et tout se passait très bien pour eux. J'avais mes meilleurs amis près de moi et Alice me donnait plein de conseils sur la maternité.

Aujourd'hui nous avions rendez-vous pour la deuxième écho et j'avais hâte de revoir mes enfants. Le seul truc c'est que j'étais énorme. Je prenais que du ventre et je commençais à avoir mal au dos. Nous allions attendre dans la salle d'attente, je prenais un magazine et je tombais sur une photo d'Edward et moi dans la rue.

**- Je ressemble à ça ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ? **

**- Regarde. **

Il jetait un œil à la photo et m'embrassait sur la joue.

**- Tu es belle mon amour. Arrête de flipper, je suis fou amoureux de toi ! Et je te le dirais toutes les heures s'il faut. Je t'aime et tu es belle.**

**- Je t'aime. **

Les petits bougeaient et je posais mes mains sur mon ventre. Je devenais parano ! Je fermais les yeux et attendais mon tour. Après s'être assuré que j'allais bien je montais sur la table, j'étais toute excitée. Le médecin regardait qu'ils allaient bien, il les mesurait et évaluait leur poids.

**- Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? Ils sont tous les deux biens placés.**

**- Oui on veut.**

**- Bien alors ici nous avons un petit garçon et de ce côté-là c'est une petite fille ! **

**- Ho Edward ! Elle suce son pouce là ?  
**

**- Oui madame. **

Je souriais et pleurais de joie. Une fille et un garçon c'était parfait, je fixais l'image de ma fille qui avait son pouce dans sa bouche, elle dormait, elle était déjà à mes yeux la plus belle du monde, puis nous regardions notre fils, il dormait lui aussi. Ça va être la fête ce soir… Edward m'embrassait alors que le médecin nous tirait des photos des bébés. Je finissais par me relever et nous prenions un dernier rendez-vous pour l'échographie suivante. En sortant je me sentais folle de bonheur.

**- Fille et garçon mon bébé.**

**- Oui je sais. Je suis trop heureuse Edward. On va pouvoir personnaliser un peu leur coin, chercher des prénoms, et surtout shopping pour eux !**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs on devait y aller, ça tient toujours ?**

**- Oui bien sûr ! Je suis si contente, tu as vu comme elle était mignonne avec son pouce dans sa bouche ?**

**- Oui, j'ai hâte de les prendre dans mes bras. Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée on sort fêter ça au resto tous les deux.**

**- Ok ! **

**- Allez viens, on va gâter nos enfants ! **

Je souriais et nous allions dans un magasin consacré aux bébés. Nous achetions de tout, peluches, vêtements, chaussons… mais aussi une poussette double qui faisait landau aussi, et Edward insista pour prendre deux poussettes simples. J'achetais aussi des biberons, un chauffe biberon et un stérilisateur, des bavoirs, les baby phones, de quoi leur donner le bain et des transats. Bref nous passions presque 3h et nous avions rempli un cadi chacun.

J'étais devant Edward à la caisse et en voyant mon cadi la caissière fit une tête qui annonçait clairement que passer tous ses articles ne l'enchantait pas, pour enfoncer le clou j'annonçais qu'il y avait un deuxième cadi. Elle me regarda de travers mais d'un coup son visage s'éclaircit quand elle reconnut Edward et elle devint toute gentille. Une fois les articles passés et payés Edward signait un autographe à la fille mais je trouvais qu'elle ne le méritait pas, enfin bon… Edward m'aidait à mettre tous nos articles dans la voiture, il fallait être pragmatique mais ça rentrait et nous rentrions chez nous.

**- Bébé, je vais faire une sieste avant de ressortir, tu viens ?**

**- Oui je viens, je te rejoins.**

**- Ok. **

J'allais m'allonger sur notre lit et attendais mon mari. Il arrivait rapidement et m'embrassait dans le cou.

**- Tu veux que je te masse un peu ?**

**- Tu ferais ça ?**

**- Bah bien sûr. Allez mets-toi bien.**

**- Merci mon amour. **

Je me mettais sur le côté et Edward commença à me masser les reins, ça me fit beaucoup de bien.

**- Tu as vu comment la caissière est passée de mauvaise humeur à un super sourire en te voyant ?**

**- C'est l'effet Edward Cullen.**

**- Si tu le dis. **

**- Te prends pas la tête ma puce. Détends-toi chérie, essaye de dormir un peu. Je t'aime. **

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je me détendais, il avait mis une musique relaxante et je me sentis très bien, tellement bien que je m'endormis paisiblement.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Qu'en dite vous ? **

**C'est bientôt la fin de cette fiction...**

**Biz et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir.**

**j'espère que ça va. **

**quelle galère pour mettre en ligne ce chapitre, ça fait 1h que j'essaye. rrr !  
**

**Profitez donc de cet avant dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Me voilà prête… nous étions le 20 octobre, j'étais à 8 mois et demi de grossesse et les petits commençaient à peser lourd. Ce soir Edward et moi devions aller à l'avant-première d'un autre de ses films qu'il avait tourné pendant notre rupture. J'étais prête et n'attendais plus qu'Edward.

**- Tu es prête mon bébé ?**

**- Oui je t'attends. **

**- Je suis prêt. Tu es belle Bella.**

**- Merci. On y va ?**

**- Oui. Donne tes mains… **

Il m'aida à me lever et nous allions dans la voiture.

- **Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Profite de ta soirée. **

**- Je ne te sens pas bien depuis ce matin.**

**- Je suis fatiguée c'est tout. Je t'assure tout va bien.**

Je l'embrassais et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Edward terminait toute sa promo ce soir, nous avions été séparés pendant un peu plus d'un mois Il m'avait terriblement manqué, cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'il était rentré. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer, Alice et moi avions fini de faire la chambre des bébés, les affaires étaient rangées, les lits faits avec les doudous installés. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux maintenant.

**- Aïe ! **

**- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Ton fils cogne dur ! **

**- Hey doucement là-dedans, tu fais mal à maman petit gars. Ça va mieux ?**

**- Oui. C'est la première fois qu'il me fait ça. **

**- Plus que quelques semaines, bébé. **

**- Oui.**

J'étais inquiète, en réalité j'avais eu quelques contractions depuis tôt ce matin mais Alice m'avait dit que ça pouvait arriver et de ne pas m'en faire. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Edward pour qu'il profite pleinement de sa soirée et de son succès. Enfin la voiture arrivait et nous remontions le tapis rouge, il y avait des marches à monter, heureusement qu'Edward s'arrêtait souvent pour saluer la foule, ça me laissait du temps pour reprendre mon souffle.

Durant la séance mes douleurs s'accentuèrent, j'avais de plus en plus mal et les contractions se rapprochèrent. Je restais impassible pendant toute la projection et félicitais Edward à la fin. Alors qu'il montait sur la petite scène devant l'écran, une violente contraction m'obligea à me rasseoir. Emmett qui était de service ce soir le remarqua et vint vers moi.

**- Bella ça va ?**

**- J'ai mal Emmett…**

**- Des contractions ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ok je vais te sortir de là. Tu peux marcher ?**

**- Oui. **

Il m'aidait à me lever et me fit sortir de la salle, il me dirigea vers une pièce annexe quand ma poche des eaux se rompit.

**- Ho Emmett ! **

**- Panique pas Bella ok ? Hey non pleure pas, c'est normal tout ça.**

Il prit son talkie-walkie et appuya sur un bouton.

- **Rose, c'est Emmett, ma sœur vient de perdre les eaux elle est en panique. Tu peux venir ? **

**- Oui j'arrive. **

**- On est dans la salle annexe. **

**- Très bien. **

- **Écoute**** petite sœur, Rose va venir, et moi je vais aller chercher Edward, je vais appeler une voiture et on va vous conduire à l'hôpital. **

**- D'accord. J'ai peur Emmett. **

**- Tu vas être formidable. Tiens voilà Rose. Chérie, je vais prévenir Edward et j'appelle une voiture.**

**- D'accord fais vite. Bella ça va aller, ne pleure pas. Tu vas enfin voir tes bébés dans quelques heures…**

**- J'ai rien de prêt c'est trop tôt.**

**- Tu attends des jumeaux, ils manquent de place et veulent sortir c'est normal. On va avoir le temps d'aller chez toi, tu vas te changer, on va faire la valise des petits et la tienne et on ira à l'hôpital. **

**- Oui… ho j'ai mal…**

**- Respire calme-toi… relaxe Bella…**

Je m'efforçais de respirer calmement, ça marchait assez bien et Edward arriva en se précipitant vers moi.

**- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? **

**- Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée.**

**- Tu es incroyable Bella. Comment la naissance de mes enfants pourrait me gâcher la soirée ? Allez, on va à la maison se changer et faire les valises. Emmett tu m'aides ?**

Les garçons m'aidèrent à me lever et nous allions dans la voiture. Je restais au rez-de-chaussée et Rosalie m'apporta des vêtements plus décontractés, je me changeais, me démaquillais en vitesse alors qu'elle me décoiffait. Edward pendant ce temps se changea lui aussi et fit les valises avec Emmett. Il savait quoi prendre pour les petits et Rosalie allait l'aider pour la mienne.

Une fois prêts Emmett nous conduisait à la maternité et je fus prise en charge très rapidement. Je mis une jolie chemise de nuit, Edward aussi avait le droit à sa blouse. Une fois examinée on me posa la péridurale et comme par magie je ne sentais plus rien. J'étais dilatée à 5 seulement et on nous laissait seuls.

**- Bon je ne sais pas qui c'est le styliste mais j'adore les blouses !**

**- Je trouve que ça te va mieux que le costume ! **

**- Merci bébé. Comment tu te sens ? **

**- Angoissée, mais tu es là.**

**- Oui, à deux jours près c'était fichu. Tu es belle, tu as l'air complètement épanouie. **

**- Dis pas de bêtises.**

**- Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi une deuxième fois Bella. **

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi bébé. Allez repose-toi avant l'effort !**

Il m'embrassa et je dormis un peu. Je suis entrée à la maternité à 23h30 et c'est à 5h30 environ que le personnel au complet entrait pour me faire accoucher. Je sentais les petits pousser, pour sortir. La sage-femme m'encourageait à pousser, Edward aussi, ce que je fis de toutes mes forces, j'y mettais tout mon cœur. Enfin mon premier bébé sorti, on me le posa sur la poitrine.

**- C'est notre fille Bella… Elle est magnifique chérie !**

**- Bonjour ma puce. Bienvenue mon trésor…**

**- Madame Cullen, le deuxième arrive. Courage, c'est bientôt fini.**

**- Oui…**

Une infirmière prit ma fille et je recommençais mes efforts. La fatigue se faisait sentir, j'avais de moins en moins de forces, Edward m'encourageait, il me disait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Finalement mon petit garçon pleura et tout comme ma fille je le pris contre moi. Je pleurais tant les émotions étaient fortes, Edward pleurait lui aussi mais avec plus de réserve.

On me donna ma fille et je serrais pour la première fois mes deux enfants dans mes bras. Au bout d'un moment Edward partit avec eux pour les mesurer, les peser et voir s'ils allaient bien. La sage-femme finissait de s'occuper de moi et on allait m'installer dans une chambre. Edward arriva quelques minutes après avec les bébés.

- **Alors Lizzy est née à 5h50, elle pèse 2kg800 et mesure 50 centimètres et elle va très bien. 10 sur 10 sur les tests. Quant à Tom qui est né à 5h52, pèse 2kg500 et mesure 48 centimètres et lui aussi va très bien et a obtenu 10 aux tests ! Bref ils sont parfaits ! Et toi ça va ?**

**- Oui, je suis morte de fatigue mais totalement heureuse ! **

**- Tu m'as épaté Bella. Je suis si fier de toi. Tu as vu comme ils sont beaux ? Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! **

**- Je t'aime. **

**- Repose-toi, je vais prévenir Emmett et les autres ok ?**

**- Oui.**

Je regardais mes bébés avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil qui était réparateur. Il était quasiment midi quand j'ouvris les yeux. Edward était assis près de moi à donner un biberon à Lizzy. Nous l'avions appelé ainsi car c'était un des diminutifs d'Elizabeth, le nom de ma mère biologique, mais on trouvait qu'Elizabeth en entier était trop long donc Lizzy l'avait emporté. Quant à Tom bah… ça nous plaisait c'est tout.

**- Coucou. **

**- Hey coucou mon amour. Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui pour le moment. Et vous trois ?**

**- Bien, ils ont déjà pris un biberon, Lizzy finit le deuxième et Tom attend patiemment le sien.**

**- Je vais lui donner. Tu as eu tout le monde ?**

**- Oui, Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jasper viendront cet après-midi. Tes parents et les miens vont prendre l'avion d'ici ce soir et viennent nous voir dès qu'ils sont là. J'ai envoyé des photos.**

**- Ok tu as bien fait. Viens là mon bébé, oui tu as faim mon chéri… viens avec maman. Tu es beau tu le sais ça ?**

**- Comme son papa ! **

**- Oui comme papa. Mais on ne va pas trop lui dire sinon il va se la raconter ! Tu as vu ça le fait sourire.**

**- S'il a ton humour c'est pas gagné !**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime ! **

Je souriais et donnais le biberon à Tom. Nous étions connectés du regard lui et moi, ses petites mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient autour de mes doigts, j'étais émerveillée par mon fils.

**- Bébé, ça te dit de faire une photo de vous trois ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Donne-moi ma fille.**

**- Tiens. Allez un sourire.**

- **Tu sais ce que je voudrais faire ? Prendre des photos par un photographe. Tu dois bien en connaître non ? Comme ça on aura de belles photos de nous 4.**

**- Oui, j'y pensais aussi. Je contacterai quelqu'un. **

**- Parfait !**

Je souriais et embrassais mes enfants. Edward alla me chercher de quoi manger, et je me reposais un peu avant l'arrivée de notre famille. Emmett, Rosalie et Peter arrivèrent en premier.

**- Coucou vous 4 ! Ho Emmett regarde comme ils sont beaux… Bonjour vous deux, coucou, je suis tata Rose…**

**- Et voilà j'ai perdu ma femme ! Comment vont les parents, enfin c'est surtout ma sœur qui m'intéresse.**

**- Je vais bien, tout s'est bien passé, ils sont nés à 5h50 et 5h52. Lizzy en premier et Tom après évidemment. **

**- Césarienne ?**

**- Non ! **

**- Bravo ! Bon alors je suis le parrain de qui ?**

**- Lizzy ! Et Rose de Tom. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bah oui c'est vrai ! **

**- Ho merci Bella !**

Il m'embrassa et prit Lizzy avec lui. Edward fit des photos, encore, des bébés dans les bras de tout le monde. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent à leur tour et j'annonçais qu'Alice serait la marraine de Lizzy et Jasper le parrain de Tom. Alice gâtait déjà les petits, elle avait acheté pleins de vêtements et de peluches, je savais que tout ça ne serait qu'un début.

J'étais enfin rentrée chez moi, mes beaux-parents et mes parents étaient avec nous, ils étaient arrivés le lendemain de mon accouchement et ils étaient fous de joie d'être devenus grands-parents. Les petits avaient 1 semaine et ils avaient déjà bien changé. Il était 22h et je couchais mes enfants avec ma mère après le biberon puis, après avoir embrassé ma maman je rejoignais Edward dans la chambre. Il était entouré de scénarios.

**- Je me couche où ?**

**- Ha excuse-moi mon bébé. J'ai reçu plusieurs scripts je regarde un peu ce que ça donne.**

**- C'est quoi les piles là ?**

**- Ce qui m'intéressent et ceux qui ne m'intéressent pas.**

**- Je peux regarder ? **

**- Si tu veux.**

Je jetais un œil aux résumés et aux titres des scénarios. Certains qu'il avait choisis ne m'emballaient pas, mais je ne jugeais pas seulement au résumé, Edward choisissait aussi un peu en fonction du réalisateur. Je passais ensuite à la pile des recalés, pour le moment j'étais d'accord avec lui jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le premier scénario qui n'avait pas été choisi.

**- Edward ? Tu as sûrement tes raisons pour l'avoir refusé mais… Pourquoi avoir éjecté Maupassant avec son Bel-ami ?**

**- Tu connais ? **

**- C'est juste mon auteur français favori et mon roman préféré de lui. **

**- C'est vrai ? Vends-moi le livre, si tu me convaincs, j'accepte.**

**- Mon amour tu vas finir dans un costume d'époque et un haut-de-forme sur la tête !**

Je lui parlais avec passion de ce livre, lui expliquais la complexité du personnage de Georges Duroy et tous les aspects qu'il devrait étudier pour le rôle. Il semblait intéressé car il me posa pas mal de questions sur le sujet et j'en étais très contente. Plus je parlais plus je l'imaginais dans un costume d'époque, bon sans la moustache par contre.

**- Ok, je vais lire le scénario dès demain et je m'y intéresse de près. J'aime bien l'aspect de son évolution, le changement de caractère, passé par toute sorte de sentiments. **

**- Tu aurais tort de pas le faire… et ça me ferait super plaisir de voir mon mari dans le rôle de mon personnage préféré. Tu sais qu'il est considéré comme le plus beau garçon de Paris dans ce roman ?**

**- Dans ce cas ça serait flatteur pour moi non ?**

**- Très flatteur. **

**- Je vais le faire, rien que pour toi, l'idée de ce rôle me plaît mais te faire plaisir me plaît encore plus. **

**- Je t'aime. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé. **

- **Bonne nuit chéri, et ne te couche pas tard, les prochains biberons c'est ton tour je te rappelle. **

**- J'avais oublié, je me couche aussi alors. **

Il rangeait ses scénarios et se mit dans les draps avec moi.

**- Bonne nuit mon amour.**

**- Bonne nuit mon chéri.**

Je me calais dans ses bras, je ne fus pas longue à m'endormir. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mon mari près de moi et mes enfants dans la chambre à côté. Qui aurait pu dire que moi la petite femme de ménage aurait pu avoir une vie comme celle que je vis maintenant ? Jamais je ne me serais doutée que je serais heureuse comme je le suis à cet instant.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**dite-moi tout. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir ! **

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! **

**Merci à vous toutes pour les Reviews, c'est toujours génial ! **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction aussi. **

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour une info.**

* * *

**- Tom viens mon chéri, papa est là-bas.**

**- Doudou maman.**

**- Il est dans mon sac chéri, tu le veux ?**

**- Oui…**

J'avais Lizzy dans les bras, je la posais sur le sol et cherchais le Winnie l'ourson, dit doudou, dans mon sac pour le donner à Tom. Les jumeaux avaient 2 ans et demi maintenant, Tom ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau mais Lizzy était un joli mélange de nous deux, leurs points communs étaient qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux verts de leur père. Aujourd'hui nous devions partir en vacances tous les quatre, nos affaires étaient dans la voiture mais il manquait le papa.

Je devais le rejoindre sur le plateau de tournage avec les petits et quand il aurait fini nous partirions tous vers l'aéroport direction les Seychelles et les Hamptons en suivant. Edward et moi n'avions toujours pas eu de voyage de noces mais nous n'avions pas voulu laisser les petits tous seuls alors on l'avait un peu cherché.

**- Tiens Tom mais tu ne le perds pas hein ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Tu veux le tien ma princesse ?**

**- Non veux maman…**

**- Oui je te reprends. **

Lizzy était très timide, dès qu'elle ne connaissait pas un endroit elle ne voulait pas quitter mes bras, elle n'allait dans les bras de son père que pour un câlin ou qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais quand elle avait peur c'était maman. Tom lui était complètement le contraire, il n'avait peur de rien ni personne, alors que Lizzy pleurait en criant maman devant une araignée par terre Tom sautait dessus à pieds joints tout fier.

**- Bonjour madame Cullen, bonjour les enfants. **

**- Bonjour Dean. Vous dites bonjour ?**

**- Jour ! Tom moi ! **

Je souriais et encourageais Lizzy à dire bonjour, elle le fit timidement avant de rougir et de se cacher dans mon cou. J'entrais sur le plateau de tournage et j'étais épatée, comme toujours, par le décor. Edward avait accepté le rôle dans Bel-ami mais le démarrage du film avait été très long et voilà pourquoi il ne le finissait que maintenant. Ils étaient en plein tournage d'une scène, j'allais dans un coin avec les enfants, ils savaient très bien que lorsque nous allions voir papa au travail il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard le réalisateur criait coupé et annonçait la fin du tournage. Tom avait compris et courait voir son père qui était en costume d'époque.

**- Papa !**

**- Hey mon grand comment tu vas ? Tu me fais un câlin ? Allez grimpe… **

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassait avant de venir vers nous.

- **Coucou mes amours. Ça va ?**

**- Oui, tu sais que tu me plais comme ça ? **

**- Pas seulement comme ça j'espère. Heu il faut qu'on parle Bella, seul à seul Emmett est là-bas si tu veux pour les petits. **

**- Heu ouais. Tom tu viens voir Emmett ?**

Edward posait Tom et nous allions voir Emmett. Lizzy adorait son oncle et après l'avoir rassurée elle allait dans les bras de son parrain et moi je suivis Edward quelque peu inquiète. Il me conduisit dans sa caravane.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**- Je me suis renseigné et il est impossible pour moi de ramener le costume de Georges à la maison. **

**- Tu veux en venir où ?**

**- Je me suis dit que là, maintenant, tout de suite, je pourrais réaliser un de tes fantasmes… Je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente dans cette tenue.**

**- Ho que non !**

**- Alors ? **

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me mordilla l'oreille. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour craquer. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais, j'entrepris ensuite de le déshabiller, c'était un peu plus compliqué que son jean et son t-shirt habituel. Je dus m'arrêter plusieurs fois de l'embrasser pour déboutonner sa chemise, les manches de celle-ci, et le plus difficile à déboutonner les 4 boutons qui fermaient son pantalon. Difficile parce que le tissu était tendu par son érection mais j'y arrivais !

Il me déshabilla ensuite, je n'avais qu'une robe de nos jours, pas de jupon et de corset la tâche fut donc moins rude pour lui. Nous allions ensuite nous mettre sur la banquette de la caravane, elle était assez large pour nous deux. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de mon corps, il s'attardait sur ma poitrine, caressait mes hanches et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Enfin il se présenta à mon entrée, je poussais mes hanches vers lui et il entra en moi. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants mais terriblement bons. Il allait et venait en moi en gardant un rythme très soutenu.

L'espace assez réduit de la banquette nous laissait pas beaucoup de place pour changer de position alors on s'adaptait, malgré ce petit bémol l'orgasme qu'Edward me procura était fabuleux. Après que nous ayons tous les deux exprimé notre plaisir Edward continua à m'embrasser dans le cou et je lui caressais le dos.

**- Je t'aime Edward**

**- Moi aussi bébé. **

**- Tu sais que j'adore quand on se câline après un moment comme ça mais là on va devoir y aller. **

**- Je sais, vacances ! Et on fera plein de câlins.**

**- Oui des tas ! Mais là nos petits monstres nous attendent.**

**- Oui allons-y. **

Nous nous levions et je remettais mes dessous et ma robe et l'attendais pour sortir. Il alla remettre son costume à la costumière et nous allions retrouver Emmett qui jouait avec les enfants. Lizzy nous vit en premier et tendit les bras vers son père cette fois.

**- Papa ! Câlin moi. **

**- Oui ma chérie ! Viens faire un câlin à ton papa d'amour.**

**- mour papa !**

Elle lui faisait un gros bisou et un gros câlin. Quand elle était rassurée par son environnement elle était très câline et très chipie. À la maison elle ne se laissait pas faire par son frère. Emmett nous regardait en souriant.

**- Tu as les yeux qui brillent et les joues toutes rouges Bella !**

**- Parce que je suis contente de te voir !**

**- C'est ça oui. Bon allez je vous accompagne à l'aéroport. **

**- Tom tu viens avec maman ? On va aller prendre l'avion.**

Je pris mon fils contre moi et allais dans la voiture. Une fois dans l'avion Lizzy suçait tranquillement son pouce en triturant sa peluche Bourriquet alors que Tom s'était endormi, même quand il dormait il ressemblait à son père, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur la paternité d'Edward envers Tom.

**- C'est fou comme on dirait toi ! **

**- Il est beau hein ?**

**- Mais oui il est beau ! **

**- Moi ?**

**- Mais toi aussi tu es belle ma princesse. Tu veux qu'on lise une histoire toutes les deux ma puce ?**

**- Vec papa et maman.**

**- Tous les deux ? Papa il fait les méchants ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Bon alors on lit quoi ? Celui-là ?**

**- Heu… non ! Lui ! **

**- D'accord. Alors… Il était une fois…**

Je lui racontais l'histoire avec Edward, elle adorait quand nous changions de voix pour chacun des personnages, mon mari faisait à merveille les voix des méchants elle riait aux éclats quand il rajoutait des grimaces. Même moi j'avais du mal à garder mon sérieux, il était très fort. Nous lui lisions plusieurs histoires avant qu'elle s'endorme.

**- Alors comme ça Rose n'est pas contente de sa grossesse ?**

**- Non, elle est contente mais elle est déçue de ne pas être tombée enceinte de jumeaux. Elle veut vivre ce que nous on a vécu et vivre ce que moi j'ai vécu en étant enceinte de deux bébés.**

**- Elle fait une crise de jalousie en gros.**

**- Oui un peu.**

**- C'est n'importe quoi. J'aime mes bébés mais ça n'a pas toujours été le bonheur à 100 pour 100. On en a passé des nuits blanches, on en a vu des crises de larmes, des bêtises et tout. **

**- Tu te souviens quand ils ont colorié le mur de notre chambre avec les feutres et mes rouges à lèvres ?**

**- Oui… On en a vu pas mal des bêtises. Mais ça n'explique pas le comportement de Rosalie.**

**- Emmett pense qu'elle est jalouse parce que c'est elle qui est tombée enceinte la première et que nous on en a déjà deux et avant elle.**

**- C'est débile ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si on annonçait que tu tombais à nouveau enceinte ?**

**- Hum…**

**- Bella ? **

**- Ouais ? **

**- Qu'est-ce qui a ?**

**- Bah… j'ai du retard.**

**- Tu es sérieuse ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu as fait un test ?**

**- Non pas encore, je m'en suis aperçue il y a trois jours mais je me dis que ça peut toujours arriver. **

**- Je serai content.**

**- De quoi ? Que mes règles arrivent ?**

**- Non, qu'on ait un autre bébé, même si c'était pas toujours simple j'ai adoré m'occuper d'eux, de les voir évoluer. Ça va continuer mais je dois dire que ça me manque mes petits poupons.**

**- Moi aussi, en plus on parlait d'en refaire un… Je pense que ça ne ferait pas de mal à Lizzy en plus. En arrivant j'achète un test. **

**- Ok. Ha je t'ai pas dit mais pendant nos vacances Emmett va superviser les travaux de la maison avec Jasper.  
**

**- Ha ça me rassure ! J'avais peur de laisser ma maison à des inconnus. Bon un bisou et je me repose, tu m'as fatiguée ! **

Il riait, m'embrassait et je me calais contre lui. Edward et moi avions décidé que les jumeaux auraient chacun leur chambre, mais pour ne pas trop les séparer leurs chambres seraient côte à côte et on avait fait poser une porte coulissante entre leurs deux chambres pour qu'ils puissent quand même communiquer. Je m'endormais rapidement sous les caresses de mon mari, je l'aimais toujours autant que lorsque nous nous sommes mariés et nous étions toujours très heureux ensemble.

En arrivant, nous allions à l'hôtel, notre chambre était évidemment le numéro 206, nous posions les affaires, les petits étaient fatigués à cause du décalage horaire. Nous les douchions, leur donnions à manger et nous les couchions, il était que 18h30 c'était tôt mais tant pis. Je me dépêchais d'aller à la première pharmacie que je trouvais et achetais un test de grossesse et rentrais à l'hôtel. J'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et fis le test, Edward était allongé sur le lit et dormait. J'attendais les trois minutes avant de voir le résultat, quand je sus, je sortis pour regagner la chambre.

**- Bah tu dors plus ?**

**- Je t'ai entendue revenir. Alors ?**

**- Je suis enceinte bébé !**

**- Ho Bella c'est génial ! Les vacances commencent bien ! Viens là… **

J'allais sur ses genoux pour un câlin. J'étais contente de cette nouvelle grossesse, par contre pitié, un seul bébé cette fois. J'avais hâte de savoir de combien de semaines j'étais enceinte, de savoir pour quel mois il serait en tout cas un bébé pour la fin d'année encore une fois.

**- Fille ou garçon Bella ?**

- **J'ai déjà les deux, alors je m'en moque un peu. **

**- Si tu veux que se soit bénéfique à Lizzy il lui faudrait une petite sœur. **

**- Oui. Tu sais que le sexe du bébé est déterminé par le père ?**

**- Ha oui ?**

**- Oui, inconsciemment tu sélectionnes les spermatozoïdes qui développeront le sexe que tu désires. J'ai lu ça dans un magazine une fois. Après je ne sais pas si pendant que tu fais l'amour et que tu n'arrêtes pas de te dire ''Je veux une fille, je veux une fille'' ça marche vraiment. **

**- Tu es bizarrement bête parfois ! **

**- Mais dis donc ! Je suis plus intelligente que toi. Qui fait la traductrice quand tu es en France ? Et pendant notre séjour en Espagne ? Hein ? Alors ! Alors !**

**- Tu es folle.**

**- Ha ouais ? Tiens prends ça ! **

Je nous embarquais dans une bataille de coussins, ça nous arrivait parfois d'agir comme des enfants de 5 ans. La lutte était acharnée je frappais avec le coussin de toutes mes forces, Edward répliquait et finit par gagner comme toujours. Je m'écroulais sur le lit à bout de souffle, Edward se mit à cheval sur moi avec un sourire narquois.

**- C'est qui le meilleur ?**

**- Tu m'énerves !**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- T'es chiant comme type ! Sors tes fesses de mes cuisses.**

**- J'ai toujours adoré ton caractère de cochon et ton franc-parler. Bella gigote pas comme ça sous moi ça me rend tout chose ce frottement. **

**- J'ai faim Edward et je suis fatiguée. Tu seras tout chose plus tard et tes enfants sont là.**

**- Ils sont partout mes enfants ! Dans la pièce à coté et même dans ton ventre. **

Je souriais et l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser, il crut qu'il avait gagné mais dès que je pus prendre le téléphone j'appelais le room service sous les grognements d'Edward.

**- J'ai faim Edward.**

**- Tu me dois une séance câlin.**

**- Oui mon bébé, on fera un marathon du sexe mais plus tard. Tu sais j'ai remarqué un truc… tu n'as plus d'exigences dans les hôtels.**

**- Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que lorsque je me déplaçais seul, je voulais me sentir un peu chez moi, mais depuis que tu es là et qu'il y a les enfants je n'en ai plus besoin. Je me sens chez moi partout du moment que je vous ai près de moi.**

**- Je t'aime. **

Je l'embrassais et allais prendre une douche puis allais manger avec lui.

Le reste des vacances se passait agréablement bien, les petits jouaient avec délice sur le sable et Lizzy se trouvait une passion pour les coquillages et Tom se faisait une joie de détruire toutes les tentatives de château de sable de son père. Edward et moi nous nous retrouvions, même si on ne s'était pas du tout perdus ça nous faisait du bien. Bien sûr quelques personnes le reconnaissaient et il n'y avait pas une journée sans que quelqu'un nous aborde mais j'étais habituée et les gens étaient toujours très gentils.

En rentrant j'allais faire mes examens, j'étais enceinte de 4 mois à notre retour. 5 mois plus tard j'accouchais d'une petite fille que nous avions prénommée Jenna, Lizzy était très contente d'avoir sa petite sœur, Tom lui jouait son rôle de grand frère à fond. Parfois quand Edward la prenait dans ses bras il disait ''Tention papa hein ? Tention !'' Et c'était pareil avec tout le monde, il surveillait la porte de sa chambre et jouait toujours auprès de ses sœurs. Nous avions une belle petite famille j'étais très fière d'eux, il ne me manquait rien, juste peut-être un autre enfant un jour…

* * *

**Et voilà... C'est fini.**

**Dite moi tout. **

**Alors pour l'info... La semaine prochaine débute une autre fiction dont voici le résumé.**

**_Juste pour l'été_**

**Bella, étudiante américaine viens passer son diplôme en Angleterre, à Londres. Elle séjour chez la meilleure amie de sa mère, Esmé, une américaine qui à suivit l'amour de sa vie en Angleterre. Bella va devoir s'adapter à un pays, un lycée et des gens qu'elle ne connait pas. De plus le fils d'Esmé est une véritable énigme elle, elle va devoir s'armer de patience avec lui et à la fin de l'été Bella devras repartir dans son pays et dire adieu à l'Angleterre ou elle avait construit une vie de quelques mois.**

**Parce que je suis gentille je vous met un extrait**

_POV Bella_

_Après avoir payé le taxi et sorti mes bagages je montais les quatre marches du perron avant de sonner à la porte noire luisante. Après un petit moment d'attente un garçon, de mon âge, m'ouvrit. _

_****__-_ Euh… je suis bien chez Esmée et Carlisle Cullen 

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Je suis Isabella Swan.**_

_**- Ah.**_

_**- Heu… je suis attendue, enfin je crois.**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Edward, c'est Bella ?**_

_**- Oui m'man !**_

_**- Mais fais-la entrer espèce d'andouille, ne la laisse pas planter là.**_

_Une femme apparut, évidemment de l'âge de ma mère, qui semblait pourtant un peu plus jeune, moins marquée par le temps. Elle me paraissait très chaleureuse comparée à Edward, ça n'allait pas être simple lui et moi s'il commençait comme ça._

**Voilà, voilà. ça vous tentes. l'histoire sera du point de vu d'Edward Et Bella. **

**Vous en dites quoi ? **

**On peut aussi se retrouver sur twitter (Alexia2803) **

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Lexi**


End file.
